My New Family
by soccershadow3
Summary: Missy Likes has a bad memory of her parents death and is in a foster home wondering if she will ever have a family again. But when a family adpots her she is faced to believe the characters from her Favorite book Twilight are real! please be nice 1 book
1. First sight

**Missy POV**

As I sat on my bunk bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off, I was in a dream world I really didn't want to be.

'_Mom, dad, and I where on the car ride home from Red Robins for a birthday dinner for my dad. I was thinking life couldn't be better than this and I couldn't wait for my big 12__th__ birthday in two months. Than it happened all to fast a drunk driver swerved onto our side of the road. I heard my moms pricing scream and my dads sob as it hit us head on, my dad had tried to run off the road but we were on the highway the only place to go off to was the river but it was too late. I heard the ambulance arrive and paramedics fussing all over the place going from our car to the guys trunk. "There's a girl in her looks pretty bad we the paramedics over here," I heard a young guy yell. After that I went into unconsciousness and a person asking questions to me and others as I drifted father and father into the days later I woke in the hospital with many cuts on my arm, and face. The room was empty and quiet except for the annoying beeping from the machines. I started to get scared I don't like needles or doctors they usually tell you something you don't want to hear and this was no different. The doctor walked in a few minutes after I woke up. "Hello did you sleep well?" he asked with a too big of a fake grin that he was hiding something."I'm fine can I go see my mom and dad now pleases?" I asked getting scared. All I wanted was my mom to comfort me and tell me that everything is okay. That is when I noticed that his face fall."Um…. Well I am sorry to tell you this but you are the only one out of the car accident that lived. Your mom and dad died right away so they felt no pain and the drunk driver that hit you and your parents died a few hours later, sorry." He said again in such a sad and pained tone as if he knew them I had to look at him. I could have thought that I saw a tear but it could have been the ones that were now fall out of my eyes he then said, "Um your parents were great I knew your mother she was always a great person.""How did you know her?" I asked through sobs, I knew he was just trying to distract me." I was here when you were born," it was silent for a few minutes so he could check that everything was alright then said, "Um… well your parents funeral is Saturday and your foster parents will be here soon." With that he left.'_


	2. Missy

**Missy's POV**

As I sat on my bunk bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off, I was in a dream world I really didn't want to be.

'_Mom, dad, and I where on the car ride home from Red Robins for a birthday dinner for my dad. I was thinking life couldn't be better than this and I couldn't wait for my big 12__th__ birthday in two months. Than it happened all to fast a drunk driver swerved onto our side of the road. I heard my moms pricing scream and my dads sob as it hit us head on, my dad had tried to run off the road but we were on the highway the only place to go off to was the river but it was too late. I heard the ambulance arrive and paramedics fussing all over the place going from our car to the guys truck. "There's a girl in here looks pretty bad we the paramedics over here," I heard a young guy yell. After that I went into unconsciousness and a person asking questions to me and others as I drifted father and father into the days later I woke in the hospital with many cuts on my arm, and face. The room was empty and quiet except for the annoying beeping from the machines. I started to get scared I don't like needles or doctors they usually tell you something you don't want to hear and this was no different. The doctor walked in a few minutes after I woke up. "Hello did you sleep well?" he asked with a too big of a fake grin that he was hiding something."I'm fine can I go see my mom and dad now please?" I asked getting scared. All I wanted was my mom to comfort me and tell me that everything is okay. That is when I noticed that his face fall."Um…. Well I am sorry to tell you this but you are the only one out of the car accident that lived. Your mom and dad died right away so they felt no pain and the drunk driver that hit you and your parents died a few hours later, sorry." He said again in such a sad and pained tone as if he knew them I had to look at him. I could have thought that I saw a tear but it could have been the ones that were now fall out of my eyes he then said, "Um your parents were great I knew your mother she was always a great person.""How did you know her?" I asked through sobs, I knew he was just trying to distract me." I was here when you were born," it was silent for a few minutes so he could check that everything was alright then said, "Um… well your parents funeral is Saturday and your foster parents will be here soon." With that he left.'_

**Missy's POV**

"Missy time to wake-up you need to help Alexis and Andrea get ready for school and you too, after your finished come down for breakfast," Mrs. Smith my foster mom yelled. I quickly got ready wearing a green Aero. shirt with blue jeans that were slightly worn at the knees with a high ponytail. After I smiled at myself in the mirror I went across the hall to help get the girls ready.

"Missy can I war the pink dress today, please?" Alexis asked with her best puppy dog face, how cute the six year old will be adopted for sure.

"Sorry Alexis it has to stay clean for tomorrow when you and your sister might get adopted sweetie," I said feeling sad that I will never have a real family because of that accident 3 years ago. "Um…. Uh… how about you war the blue dress today? And for you Andrea do you want to wear that outfit I got you for your birthday?"

"Yea" they both said in unison. Man I really hope those two little twins can stuck together they really deserve to be together. Since there mom and dad died the same way in a car accident the only difference is they lost their parents when they were four years old. After I was finished helping brush their teeth and doing their hair in cute pigtails and braids and of course getting them dressed I went downstairs. As I reached the kitchen I sat down at the bar stool taking a sip of orange juice.

"Missy! Missy! MISSY!!" Mrs. Smith yelled getting louder and sounding very annoyed that I wasn't paying any attention to her. "MISSY!!!!"

"Um what ….. um yea sure." I said not knowing if she asked a question.

"I said do you want to drive the girls to school and pick them up for me today? I have to go and do some paper work for tomorrow."She must have seen my face change and trying to recompose it so it looked like I didn't care."Oh sweetie I know what your thinking but you never know what might happen, so will you do that for me?"

"Um…… sure I guess but do you mind me ditching school today?" I asked and quickly finished when I saw that facial expression that says you-better-not-try-to-get-in-a-car-accident-again and a I-better-not-see-any-reports-from-school-about-fights look. "Well see if you remember today is November 15." She looked confuse even though she shouldn't because I have been here for three years now. "Um……. My dad's birthday you know the day when…..um….. you know the car accident happened."

She looked relieved for some reason because her scowl turned into a smile. "Well in that case go ahead just make sure that you pick the girls up on time!" Right then the girls walked with their backpacks. "Missy aren't you going to eat before you guys have to leave?" Mrs. Smith asked. As usually I shook my head no, for some reason I didn't like to eat breakfast, sometimes I didn't like eat lunch either. Now dinner was a different story I will only eat if it looks good.

"Well I think its time to go to school girls grab your stuff and go to the car. Bye Mrs. Smith and um… thanks for everything." As we left I let my mind wonder again.


	3. Three Strange kids

Edward's POV

Alice walked in the front door looking very unhappy. "Alice is there something wrong?" I asked then I heard them, I always try to avoid listening to Rosalie's thoughts.

"Come on Rose not this argument again!" Emmett pleaded, 'I hate this argument' he complained in his head.

"Okay what is this about?" I asked knowing by the look I got from Emmet I should have kept my mouth shut. 'I want to try to adopt again I really want a kid' is all I had to read from Rosalie and I knew. "Well…..um…. I am going to hunt you want to come Em?"

"NO!!" Rosalie yelled harshly, "We are staying here and going to ta-"that is all Rosalie got in before Alice squealed in joy."What is it Alice?"

"I have great news. First Emmett just give in already we know you are going to soon enough," Alice chirped in as she blocked her thoughts by going through the Greek alphabet. We all followed her to the living room and sitting down."Carlisle, Esme come here please?"

"Okay Alice everyone is here so stop thinking different things and spit it out!!" I hissed at her to make it known that I was annoyed, Bella than put her hand in mine to calm me down.

"Here it goes Rose, Em why don't you adopt?" She asked with another squeal at the look on their faces they seemed to consider this option. As I thought it was I a good but than flashbacks for Emmett's thoughts go to the last time they tried to adopt and the birth mother changed her mind at the last minute and how Rose was so torn at that. He really didn't want to go through it again seeing her face twisted in so which much pain and hate for that mother.

"That's a great idea!! Only one problem little sis were still in High school and stuck at the age 18 they aren't going to let us adopt anyone," Rosalie said with such pain and sadness it was hard for me to even look at her. 'Man would I love to have a girl of my own' Edward heard Rosalie's mentally voice and gave Bella's hand a squeeze knowing and hoping Alice had more to this vision than this.

"Well there is more you know I was just giving you that beginning." Alice said checking her vision again to make sure everything was still alright with her plan, but forgetting to block her mind so I was able to see with her.

'A girl that has to be a least 15 years old maybe 16 but not much older than that. In a foster home helping two little girls get dress and ready for something big for the girls at least. Then there was a court house and inside was her foster mom, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. They were talking about adopting and then signed something that I really didn't get a look at because Alice's vision changed to the girl again. The girl was in a car going (Holy crow a human going that fast was not right ) 100mph in a 55mph zone(man I hope she isn't doing what I think she is) all of a sudden she slowed downed quickly and pulled off the highway and went on Old Manor Road northeast of Seattle. (That's weird way would any one want to go there it is considered scary by most humans) then she stopped and walked to a place where two head stones sat in a shady corner of the cemetery.'

"Yea!" I said and looked around the room at the stunned faces and Alice's hurt one. "Well if you don't I will Alice." Then I put my free around my wife's waist and said in a low voice only she could hear, "I hope you don't mind an extra member in the family Bells."

"Yea!" Bella said them regrated it as soon as it escaped her lips and Alice gave her the devil look."Sorry."

"Anyway Alice are you going to finish because Esme and I want to go hunting?" Carlisle asked looking like he really didn't want to upset Rosalie again about adopting.

"Yes I will finish see there is this girl in Seattle who lives with a foster family. Anyway in my vision the foster mom went to the court house to do some paperwork than Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie went their and talk and then signed an adoption form." Alice squealed with excitement.

"How exactly do we do that Ali?" Esme asked.

"See you and Carlisle but put Rose and Em's names on the papers instead. So all you guys but get going she is going to leave at 2'ock to make sure that girl picks up the girls from school and we need to go to school by the way." Alice triumphantly announced like she won a fight. "Well let's go Edward, Bella come on!"

**********************************************

Missy POV

I knew I was speeding and that if I got caught again I will be in so much trouble. But as I got closer to the cemetery I started to tear up and speeding was one way to clear my thoughts.

Finally I parked and walked to where my parents were in a shady corner of the cemetery there were two joined headstone. This is what they say:

Becky Lea Tracy Likes--- Loving mother & hard worker

May god be with you and your soul rest in peace

****

Steve Ray Likes--- Great father & great man

May god be with you and your soul rest in peace

On the back of the joined headstone was a picture of the three of us (I have the same one in my wallet I thought) then it says:

'Children Left Behind'

Missy Ray Likes---- May hope & god be with her

Then under that it said 'Families are Forever and Always'. I sat there as tears and rain started to fall from the sky and my eyes it always rains in Seattle. So I left to go to Starbucks to get a brownie and some of that great berry-berry fruit smoothie.

Once I got there and order a double-fudge brownie and a berry-berry smoothie. I sat down and pulled out one of my favorite books Twilight (like the book) I noticed three beautiful high school kids walked in. The first one was pale skin short body with spiky black hair and has light brown eyes reminding me of a pixie and the girl from the book named Alice (man she seemed so familiar like I've seen her before). The second person must be her best friend because they were giggling and after ordering coffee they sat down together. She was also pale skinned, was at least 5'2", with a little longer than shoulder length brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes. The third was a guy tall at least 5' 11", handsome with brown-reddish hair and beautiful green eyes. The guy must be the pixie girl's brother or the girl with brown hair's boyfriend because he came in and sat next after giving her a kiss. For some reason I caught them staring at me like they know that I should be somewhere else like school, but shouldn't they be in school too. So to distract myself I looked at the clock wondering when I would have to leave. Before I had found the clock my cell phone started to sing one of my favorite songs 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift.

"Hello," I said knowing who it is before I answered.

"MISSY AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO PICK UP TWO LITTLE GIRLS, THAT GOT OUT ALMOST 20 MINUTES AGO!!" Mrs. Smith yelled sounding really mad like a mad I never heard before.

"Yea I am leaving ----right now." I said quickly noticing the three strange kids staring at me again. I gathered my stuff and ran to Mrs. Smith's car a 1999 baby blue Pontiac Grand Am. After I picked up the girls and started to head home my phone started to sing 'Fifteen':

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, You're gonna believe them, And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out, Well count to ten, take it all in—'

I finally answered it with a tried and sad "Hello."

"Hello I need you to go grocery store and I also need you to make dinner tonight because I have a family coming in a hour so will you do that for me?" Mrs. Smith asked sounding sorry that she brought up the family thing again.

"Sure chicken sound good oh and I need some money and the grocery list." I said thinking about my mom's chicken. Why didn't we just have my mom's chicken instead of going out to Red Robins that night. Oh well it won't help now thinking this I said to myself.

"Okay stop by the office I will have it all ready for you."

"Kay see you in a few minutes bye."

"Good—bye." She said hanging up, as I turned around to go back to the court house to her office.

"Okay girls stay hare keep the doors locked I will be back in a few minutes." I told the girls as I parked and ran up the stairs to get inside because it was raining again. As I got to the doors and was about push my way through the doors. The door opened and as I looked to the person who opened it to say thank you and as I liked up I saw the same beautiful pricing green eyes. "Um… thanks sir."

After I said that I ran to the stairs that led to Mrs. Smith's office but he caught up easily. He was acting like I wasn't running.

"Excuse me miss," That stopped me dead in my tracks did he really know my name or is he just being nice. I turned to face him to let him know he had my full unwilling attention. He stopped then looked me up and down as if trying to read my mind then he continued,"Um… I was wondering if you knew where Mrs. Smith's office is at?"


	4. Mike for a Visit

**Sorry it has taken me so ong to add I have schoo projects to do. I still have one that is due Friday so I'll try to add as soon as i'm done with it all!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

"Excuse me miss," That stopped me dead in my tracks did he really know my name or is he just being nice. I turned to face him to let him know he had my full unwilling attention. He stopped then looked me up and down as if trying to read my mind then he continued,"Um… I was wondering if you knew where Mrs. Smith's office is at?"

**Missy P.O.V.**

"Why?" was all I could squeak out what can I say he seemed to dazzle me **(Wink, Wink)** and the second thing was he seemed to know something that no one knew.

"Well see I am supposed to meet Mrs. Smith with my family," he said sounding hopeful.

"Um… follow me," I said trying to recover from him dazzling me. I finished going up the stairs with that kid right on my heels. After we got to the second level I turned sharply to the right to go down the hall towards Mrs. Smith's office. Right then I remember I was suppose to be showing that kid where her office is so I turned to look over my shoulder to make sure I didn't lose him. Although some part of me hoped he isn't there anymore but just my luck I thought. I almost went right past her office if I didn't look where I was going when I did I would have passed it. I stopped waiting for him to catch up to me.

"I will wait here for my family thank you for showing me where I need to go," he said as he sat in one of the chairs outside the office.

"No problem," I said as I knocked on the door to make sure there wasn't anyone in the office with her.

"Come in," I heard her say. When I walked in I saw two high stacks of paper work. As I waited for her to finish entering something in the computer I looked around and saw my file open in the center of her desk."Missy there you are sit down."

"I just need the grocery list and money because the twins are in the car," I said not wanting to stay long. After all the twins need bathed and I needed to start dinner now as usual.

"Okay but I need you to do two more things check this paper work make sure everything is right," just like every time adoption day comes around. I checked my paper of favorites: favorite food—pizza, favorite dessert—cookie dough ice cream, favorite candy—anything chocolate, and favorite color—blue, everything was right so I just nodded my head yes. " Okay the second thing is I need you to clean you room, Mike is coming back for a visit and I figured since you two shared a room for a year and a half that you wouldn't mind."

"No that's fine when is he coming?" I asked not pleased at all that he got a adopted and he is now 16 years old with a family does he really have to rub it in.

"Oh goodie well he should be at the house between six and seven o'clock for dinner. Well here's money and the grocery list you better get going, I will be home as soon as I'm done here." She said as I grabbed the stuff and hurried out the door.

After the girls and I brought in the groceries I told them to go change and bring their homework down to the table so I can help them with it. As I started to make the chicken by starting the grill that is outside and coming back inside to grab the seasoned chicken and put on them on the grill to cook for 15 minutes on each side in tin foil. As the chicken was cooking I put on rice, then I went and cleaned my room and the tiny bathroom that is attached to my room for that stupid idiot. As dinner was almost done the doorbell rang I ran to answer it knowing no one in this house would move to answer it. I opened the door knowing who it would be by saying a rude "hello."

"Hey." Mike said with a huge grin. "Am I in the same room?"

"And the same bunk," I said with scrams in my voice. 'Man am I glad I cleaned my room as he girls got changed.' Why did he have to come back? Why?

"Missy the buzzer," Alexis called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called back, "Go wash up dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." As I went into the kitchen Mike ran upstairs with that stupid huge grin on his face. When I started to set the table for dinner I heard Mrs. Smith's new 2007 silver Pontiac Am. "Alexis, Andrea, Mike, Mr. Smith time for dinner." I yelled upstairs knowing Mr. Smith was in his office and Mike was doing well who knows what in I guess 'our' room, if you use 'our' room very, very loosely. "Mrs. Smith time to eat," I said as she walked in.

As we all dished up and sat down questions started to fly around from everyone, "So Mike how's your family? What's your last name?" I heard Mr. & Mrs. Smith and the girls ask.

"Well my family is great my full name is Mike Andrew Tracy Newton," he said happily especially he last name. I was just glad that tomorrow afternoon he would be gone. 'Gone for how long? And would I be here for his next visit? I don't like him he is so annoying I want to puck' I thought.

"So where do you live and what school do you go too?" I couldn't help but ask. I am always interested in where people live because some people go to school and their funky town names.

"We are moving to New Jersey so I don't know the school name or where exactly we will leave. But I did live in Forks over by La Push Reveration and went to school at Forks High," he said sounding pleased with himself. Even though I can probably kick his butt with one arm behind my back, he is a wimp that has never been to a gym to even give the thought to others that he is strong. Heck I even think Alexis and Andrea could give him a bruise by only hitting once.

"Well that's good for you! When are you moving?" I asked hoping that it would be time for him to leave and for good but unfortunately for me my luck isn't that good if you can't tell. First my brother Anthony dies, than not even two years later my parents die, Thirdly I also am in a foster home for 3 years now my luck is just plain out bad if you ask me. But who would want to adopt an 15 year old that in three years would go to college.


	5. Alex & flashback

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add I found out my BEST FRIEND is moving and i was really sad!! She is the one that edits and helps me write so sorry!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

"Well that's good for you! When are you moving?" I asked hoping that it would be time for him to leave and for good but unfortunately for me my luck isn't that good if you can't tell. First my brother Anthony dies, than not even two years later my parents die, Thirdly I also am in a foster home for 3 years now my luck is just plain out bad if you ask me. But who would want to adopt an 15 year old that in three years would go to college.

**M.P.O.V**

"Tomorrow night we are going to be on a plane to New Jersey that's way I am leaving after lunch." He announced as if he were announcing the 'Super Bowl'! All because he had a family and had money, all I feel like is that I am alone in the world.

"Well that's great but I think since everyone is done I will do dishes and than head to bed," I said as Mr. and Mrs. Smith nodded mumbling goodnight as they were dragging two moaning girls to bed as they left.

"No, no I can do the dishes so you can go get ready for bed," Mike almost yelled pushing me out of the way to grab the rest of the dishes from the table.

"No, no, no!! I said just as loud,"you are the guest you shouldn't be on dish duty."

"Yea but it's not fair to have you make a wonderful dinner and do the dishes in the same night." He stubbornly said with that stupid grin on "is he hitting on me'. Gross!! But in a way he is right about the dishes.

"If your okay with that than thank you that is really…um…kind of you." I said wondering if I seriously should give in that easily. 'Oh well it's in the past now!' I thought as I went upstairs grabbed my pajamas and went in the tiny bathroom in my or our room letting the water hit me as I got into the somewhat warm shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to my CD alarm clock singing 'Help Me' by Chris Brown **(Sorry I wrote this before the whole Chris & Rianna)**. I jumped off the top bunk landing lightly on my feet. I looked at the time before turning off the alarm 8:30 am. I grabbed my black middle thigh length shorts, and a green Hollister shirt to change into when I went to the bathroom. I came out twenty minutes later my hair and teeth brushed a bit of make-up on. I am so happy that my hair is natural straight. When I came out I heard my name coming from Mike. Crap! I hope he isn't awake I didn't want to deal with him right now. I looked at mike noticing that he didn't change out of yesterdays clothes before going to bed and that he was out cold. That's right he sleep talks when having a good dream I seriously don't want to know what I have to do with his dream. I left my room and headed to the kitchen where I found Mrs. Smith trying to make pancakes."I can do that Mrs. Smith no offense but your not the best at cooking pancakes," I offered.

"Okay I will do the eggs and bacon then." We both cooked I silence after I finished setting the table Mrs. Smith spoke again. "Will you go upstairs and wake everyone?" As I was nodding my head the doorbell rang so I started towards the door when she spoke yet again."I will get the door you go and wake them up!"

I went to the girls room first woke them up and told them to go downstairs to eat breakfast. After that I went to my room to wake up Mike and get my flats I hate wearing heels. I heard mumbling again dang why does he always do that when he's here. I entered the room going straight to where he was sleeping shaking him."Wake up!" shaking him more until he started to get up looking at me weirdly. "Go shower, breakfast is ready," I said throwing a towel at him. I was just about to walk in the dinning room when I saw yet another person from my personal HELL!! Alex. The Hilltop Prep School's ALL STAR player in football, baseball, and of course basketball. He is 5'9'' with sandy blonde hair with dark, dark green eyes that remind me that he is a sneaky evil snake, always has something up his sleeve. He was almost perfect I thought nice body, loves sports, doesn't mind my two favorite sports soccer(spring and fall sport) and basketball(during winter), and has similar taste in food and music. The only problem is his attitude and that he is the world's biggest Jerk if there was an award for the Biggest Jock Jerk he would win hands down every year!!!! Heck what kind of guy hits on a girl with a broken home, no family, and lives with his aunt ad uncle while his girlfriend is net to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last November a day before Thanksgiving Alex and his beautiful girlfriend Natalia came over for some reason probably to make me jealous. Who cares he's a Jock and a jerk? Well he came in seeing me from the living room I was in the dinning room cleaning from dinner. I was just washing or more like wiping off the table when the two of them walk in.

"Hey Missy I want you to meet my girlfriend Natalia," Alex said as he emphasis but used loosely the word girlfriend. The only thing that I could think of was how pretty she was and her name some how it fit her perfectly 'Natalia'. She was close to the same height as him maybe an inch or two shorter around 5'7''. She had bleach blonde hair with brown roots (obviously not a natural blonde) with dark meaningless brown eyes that showed mostly menacing remarks. Oh joys of fun!

"Nice to meet you Natalia," I said with some joy in my voice maybe he will stop asking me out.

"Same here, well it looks like you have cleaning to do we don't want to get in you way so we will be in the other room," Natalia announced while dragging Alex behind her to the living room when I heard her snotty voice call me Cinderella. Oh no she didn't I thought. After I was done I went to the living room because the girls(Andrea & Alexis) called me to watch a movie when I was done. When I walked in I sat on the floor with the girls while Alex and Natalia sat on the couch I didn't mind at all though. The movie was Cinderella and was half over so I sat there on blankets and pillows the girls gathered around to sit on.

After the movie was over I told the girls to go outside since it wasn't raining and be careful. I turned to clean up the pillows and blankets that we used to lay on and watch the movie. "Hey Missy," I heard Alex talking but I just nodded. Then I tripped over Natalia's shoes that were right in front of me only to be caught by Alex.

"Thanks," he just gave me a smile so I smiled thankfully.

"Get your hands off of him Cinderella!" Natalia screamed with venom in her voice. As Alex helped me back on my own two feet she than said "He's MINE! So LEAVE!"

"I would the only problem is this is where I live so you leave Natalia." I spat the words at her as she glared daggers at me.

"Well do you want to go o a movie?" Alex asked ignoring the fact that I was about to blow.

"So sweetie lets go I don't want to catch ugliness disease from Cinderella."Natalia answered while standing from putting on her shoes.

"Actually I was asking Missy but you can come Natalia," he said while he turned to me staring which I probably had my jaw on the floor. Man was I wrong even when he has a girlfriend he will try. Shit! When will I get a break. I wanted to respond but I was to in shock to say anything but Natalia wasn't.

"What??? Are you serious??" Natalia screamed into Alex's face while he just nodded yes." Are you blind she is ugly and your Aunt Tami & Uncle Scotts maid for crying out loud!! How can you ask a homeless or should I say famililess BITCH like her out on a date???? Over me she is just an ugly bitch!!" 

I could feel the angry reaching its boiling point. I can understand when people call me ugly(only girls tell me that) or homeless since I don't have a home anymore but call me any swear word in the book or famililess you better be running! "What did you CALL ME?"

"You heard me, bitch" Natalia spat at me coldly.

"First of all don't call me a bitch you WHORE!! Secondly Ale I believe you would pick a sluty bitch that has probably slept with every man or boy around over here! Thirdly Natalia did anyone ever tell you what happens when you get me MAD?! I suggest you get out of here!"

"Hahahaha," she laughed, "what can you do your not stronger than me! Hahaha!!" I than heard Alex whisper 'you really, really shouldn't have got her mad'. That is when I cracked I jumped on her knocking us both to the ground and hit her square in the nose breaking it before she could defend herself. I only got about two more hits in before I was pulled off by Alex. While Natalia slithered away to Alex's car much to my disappointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	6. Great NEWS!

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

"Well that's good for you! When are you moving?" I asked hoping that it would be time for him to leave and for good but unfortunately for me my luck isn't that good if you can't tell. First

"Hahahaha," she laughed, "what can you do your not stronger than me! Hahaha!!" I than heard Alex whisper 'you really, really shouldn't have got her mad'. That is when I cracked I jumped on her knocking us both to the ground and hit her square in the nose breaking it before she could defend herself. I only got about two more hits in before I was pulled off by Alex. While Natalia slithered away to Alex's car much to my disappointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex came up stopping me by using his body as a wall."Well hello my beautiful Missy. So you want to go out tonight?" I just stared at him thinking how much I hate that he is so persistent with asking me out plus I can't believe he called me HIS BEAUTIFUL Missy. I could hear how much ownership he put in those words.

"NO I don't want to go out with you tonight or any other night in the matter." He looked kind of hurt but put his oh well I get you one way smirk on.

"Fine but you will regret this you know!" I just shrugged my shoulders and pushed my way through the hall to the dinning room with him following on my heels. Mike came down only a few moments later washed and dressed.

The Smiths sat at one end of the table while Alexis sat next to Alex and across from Andrea. While I sat next to Andrea and across from you guessed it Alex and Mike sat at the end of the table in between Alex and I.

"So Missy, Mike asked about having the two of you go out to lunch and hung out together like a date. What do you think?" Tami (Mrs. Smith) said excitedly because she loved when I went out since apparently I don't go out much. I couldn't help but choke on the bacon I was eating and looked over to see Mike grinning wildly like he just won the lottery.

"I…um…..well…" I couldn't find the right words so I did the most desperate thing I could ever do. I looked at ALEX with pleading eyes and a smile to match knowing would regret it. But I would rather hang out with Alex for 24 hours than spend one hour alone with Mike. I could tell I won him over by the grin on his face showing me he had a plan.

"Actually Tami when I went to make sure Mike and Missy were coming down for breakfast, we made plans." I saw the happiness glint in Tami and Scotts eyes and anger and least I think it is anger glint n stupid Mike's eyes. Yes I know if anything that Alex will get me out of this mess but not with out it costing something in return. I was about to say what we were going to do today but was cut off by Alex continuing. "Sorry Mike but your welcome to come we are going to go shoot some hoops or something than go on a double date with Brad & Laynee." He finished shooting me what I think was supposed to be a sexy smile but to me it seemed like a smirk on a drunken guy's face.

"That's great sweetie for the both of you. I should go call Jade she will be very happy about this!" Tami said getting up and heading to the phone. Jade is their daughter Alex's cousin and you another person from my personal HELL! If you every want to meet the devil's kids you have to met Alex and Jade think that I am a fun toy to mess with.

"Well wait to go Alex it take you long enough to ask her out!" Scott said high fiving Alex & Alexis. "So what are you two going to do tonight?"

"We are going to dinner and a movie. The movie is either going to be Paul Blart: Mall Cop or The Uninvited." Alex said looking me up and down to see what one I want to go to.

"Well I would rather go see Paul Blart than the Uninvited." I said while getting up and rinsing off my plate. "So …. Alex" I forced his name out knowing I have to be nice and put on an act for every one else. "Wonna go shoot some hoops before it rains?" he just nodded his head with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. He just nodded his head with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"Well I think my parents are going to be here pretty soon," Mike threw in. So I walked over gave him a hug saying 'goodbye' and 'have fun'. Then he was off and Alex stood in front of me with a basketball in his hands.

"Ready?" I nodded while he led me to the paved driveway in front of the house which had a hoop."So are you going to talk or do I need to win a kiss?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you! And do I sense a challenge with a bet?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Yea let's see if I win you have to kiss me twice! Once after I win and the second time in front of my friends!"

"And if I win you leave me alone," he nodded.

"Deal." We said in unison shaking hands. Not like I was going to let him win. We checked the ball and started going full force forty-five minutes later Tami said she needed to talk with us after we were done. By then the score was 13-13 'just great!' l could tell that he really wanted to win.

"Okay let's do foul shots, two each that will determine the winner," I said as we were both breathless trying to block each other.

"Okay but lets make this a_ little_ more interesting!" Alex exclaimed.

"Fine if I win then you leave me alone and I don't have to go on the date tonight. If we tie than we play 'rock-paper-scissors' okay?" Alex shook his head in agreement.

"Okay but if I win than I get to pick what you wear on 'our' date tonight," I glared at him. "I promise nothing to revealing or sexy, it will be close to what you wear in designer class." Alex finished with a smirk. He knows that I hate that class I am their personal Barbie doll. Last year the seniors used me as their model and when I refused the headmaster threaten to kick me out since I already got kicked out of the dorm rooms that are required to stay unless your parents talked to the headmaster. I got kicked out one year after my parents death, guys just can't take a hint can they that's the reason I got kicked out was too many FIGHT!!

"Deal!" We said as we shook hands again. Alex went first and of course he scores two, two-pointers making his score 17. It was my turn quickly after the deal. I made my first two-pointer easily I was setting up for my next shot. I had a feeling was up but just ignored it, I was just about to release the ball when someone tickled me from behind causing me to hit the ball slightly to the left making me miss my shot. 'I LOST. OH CRAP!!! The deal great this is going to be fun.'

"So I win score 17 to 15 Awesome!" Alex did a little happy dance while I looked to see who made me lose only to see Alex's personally HELL twin his cousin. JADE!!!!!!!! Do I have to say more? She is the one that talked Tami, and Scott and the headmaster to change my schedule to fashion & design from sports & sports advertising classes. Man do I hate her!!

"You made me lose Jade," I whined.

"So what do I care girls shouldn't play sports unless it is cheerleading or dance," Jade replied.

"That is just you and all your glory I wouldn't want to take that away by betting that I can beat you," I said back.

"Hey cuz how's it going? Did you see me win? Or did you just come over because your mom told you that Missy and I are going out tonight," Alex was excited you could tell.

"Good, yes & yes. So what were you guys betting on this time?" She looked at Alex than me while I kept eye contact with Alex.

"Well we better go see what your mom wants to tell me" I turned on my heel heading for the front door.

"Wait!" I stopped to face Alex.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You owe me something remember!" He said cockily. I shrugged my shoulders turning around. "Fine Jade you can have her Now."

"NO!" I shirked. Jade is even worst than Alex by a thousands times. "Okay you win." I was defeated so I walked back to the smug looking guy that I have to kiss. He leaned in so I figured I would get this over with. The kiss was short but too long if you ask me. It seemed so natural on his part but so forced on my part trying not to gag. Finally we were done I stepped back taken in the air around me to fill my lungs and smirked at the amazed looks on both Jade's & Alex's faces.

"Wow!" They both breathed out to refill their lungs with oxygen.

"Okay…. I'm going in now to see what they wanted," walking a way I heard them following me.

When I walked in I sensed something but not sure what to expect."Whats up?" I commented noticing that there were papers all over the dinning room table; I take a sit in between Andrea & Alex and across from Tami, Scott, and Jade.

"Good now we have good news for you all," Tami announced as I take in the expressions of everyone around me. "Okay now let's start with Alexis & Andrea," saying this I got a burst of sadness & happiness at the same time. "You girls are going to pack your things; you guys have been adapted to Mr. and Mrs. Miller."

"Yes! Wait but will happen to you Missy? Aren't you coming with us?" Andrea asked.

"Well Missy is leaving too. So now she has a family too." I felt a surge of happiness run over my body. "But girls she will be leaving with a different family that you do. And she will leave after you two." Tami said then turned to me,"will you help them pack the Millers will be here in one hour than we can talk?"

I nodded as the girls said 'okay' we ran upstairs to pack for them. But the hour flew by to quickly for my taste, and before I knew it the Millers were downstairs. The girls ran down before me so that Alex & I could carry their stuff downstairs, after I met them and we all sat down to talk for awhile but they soon left for a new life.

"Bye girls, you two be good and listen to them!" I said hugging them.

"bye," they said in unison,"you be good too!" and with that they were gone. It was just Tami, Scott, Jade, Alex, and me in the living room waiting for something.

"Okay so Tami tell me about my NEW family," I was to excited wondering who wanted a 15 year old. Because in three years I will be 18 and out on my own.

"Well they said to not really say anything because they want to you to get to know them in person. But I can tell you your parents names are Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. And that you will be picked up by your cousins or something like that." Tami said.

: okay sounds great when they are coming," I asked. Hopefully tonight so that I don't have to go on this so called date.

"Well they are going to be here Monday after school so that you can say good bye to friends and so you can get checked out of school." Scott answered, "Okay that's enough stalling go upstairs and get ready for you date, Alex you can use our bathroom."

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! I little cliffy! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	7. Date with Alex

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

"Okay so Tami tell me about my NEW family," I was to excited wondering who wanted a 15 year old. Because in three years I will be 18 and out on my own.

"Well they said to not really say anything because they want to you to get to know them in person. But I can tell you your parents names are Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. And that you will be picked up by your cousins or something like that." Tami said.

: okay sounds great when they are coming," I asked. Hopefully tonight so that I don't have to go on this so called date.

"Well they are going to be here Monday after school so that you can say good bye to friends and so you can get checked out of school." Scott answered, "Okay that's enough stalling go upstairs and get ready for you date, Alex you can use our bathroom."

With that Alex, Jade yes I know Jade right and me headed to my room. I guess its not my room anymore is it.

"Okay let me see your clothes while you take a very quick shower," Alex order. I was in a happy mood only two days and I'm out of this joint. I grabbed my robe and jumped in the warm water washed my hair and body and got out and dried within 15 minutes. I walked into the room in my robe and towel drying my hair.

"There you are Missy. Now hurry get dressed so I can do your hair and make-up." I just nodded my head knowing there is no point in arguing. I got dressed quickly not paying attention to what I was wearing. Jade played around with some make-up and doing my hair finally she was done. "Perfffecto." Jade sang telling me to go look in the mirror. My hair is up in a half messy bun, my make-up was barely on smokey grey eye shadow, and clear lip glass was all I could tel. I am wearing a black tank top with a red Hollister shirt with a white mini skirt that goes to just above my knee and death traps. Black knee high 3" heel boots, Great this will be interesting.

"Thanks Jade now where's my jacket?" I asked looking around again.

"Oh Alex has it now lets get you down stairs and to Alex." She booted me out of the room. So I went down stairs to wait for Alex but Alex was already there wearing a red Hollister shirt to match and dark blue jeans bright white DC shoes to top it all off. Okay so I give him an A on clean up and an F on attitude.

"Ready?" He nodded.

"And you?"

"Almost I need a jacket and we're good," I answered.

"Oh wear mine,"

"That's okay I'll go grab one." I said turning to the stairs but he put his arm around my waist and spun me into his chest. It felt so………………………………………………….AWKWARD!!!!

"wear mine that is part of the bet remember." I looked down in defeat knowing I can't win. "Okay lets go." He still had his arm around my waist as he lead me to his car. I slid in and after a few minutes of music being the noise did we pull up to Red Robins.

"Show time," I whispered in Alex's ear as I sipped on his jacket. We got out of the car and walked to the front door hand in hand and met up with Brad & Lynee.

"Hey Alex so this is the famous Missy." Alex just nodded while I smiled a forced smile. "Well lets eat," we got our table and ordered while we talked about the school rivalry that we have.

"So are you ready for basketball season to start only three weeks." Lynee who lays for the Hiltop girls team asked.

"Yeah to bad I won't be going there after Monday." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

"Well I got adopted so I'm moving I don't know where, Sorry I just found out today and so did Alex. And since I don't know where Alex I think that we should break up. Tonight will be my last date before I leave." I said looking Alex in the eyes.

"Yeah I guess your right so lets make it rememberable," Alex agreed. I ignored the comment.

"Yeah well we should head to the movie if we don't want to be late," I answered looking at my phone.

"Yup," Brad answered."So we're going to see Paul Blart right?"

"Yup," we than payed and headed to Starlight Theatre to see the movie. When we got there we all went in to buy the tickets. "I'll buy the tickets so go over by Lynee and be a good girl."

"No I'm buying my ticket and don't tell me what to do." I snapped at him.

"No I am we are on a date so I'm paying."

"Heck no don't pull the date card on me because this isn't a real date!" I strained to keep from raising my voice.

"No I'm paying and that's final," Before I could do a come back he walked away and come back with two tickets. We finally went in the theatre giving the tickets to the guy and headed to ethh food stand. "So popcorn and 2 pops sound good?"

"Sure whatever I don't want to argue," I stated, "lemonade."

"Got it." With that he walked with Brad to the food counter to get snacks while Lynee and I stayed behind waiting for them so we could go see the movie. After making pointless chit-chat the guys returned with drinks, popcorn, and candy. We found seats high up and in the middle so it was Brad, Lynee, me and Alex yah. NOT! Please HELP ME!! 'I wish tonight to be over and done.' I thought to myself.

The movie was funny if you had a twisted sense of homor. Only half into the movie did I realize Brad and Lynee were in full out Make-out mode. Gross, but sweet! Then Alex decided to play the relax game. You know the game where the guy acts like he is stretching so he puts his arm around your shoulders. He leaned in so his lips were only centimeter away from mine.

"We should make the most of our time remaining together," Alex whispered blowing on my lips.

"I need to go to the restroom." I stood up so fast I almost hit Alex, I ran to the ladies room. I felt the popcorn coming up with the thought of Alex wanting to make the most of our time. More like My time left. My stomach had a very bad feeling about whats going to happen.

The rest of the movie went uneventful so the car ride home was still awkward. Mr. &Mrs. Smith went out on their usual date night so they aren't home. When we walked up the walk way I take his jacket off and gave it to him. When we were in the front door Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Let me go Alex." I tried to pull away.

"Come on No one's here we can have some fun. "Alex said pushing me up against a wall holding my wrists so I couldn't escape. He then put his lips to mine. 'Shit how am I going to get out now.' He bit my bottom lip until I opened my mouth in hopes he would stop. Instead he shoved his tongue down my throat. Finally when I felt like I would calaspe from lack of breath he pulled away for oxygen to refill. But as I was still heaving from no oxygen he put his tongue more forcefully into my mouth while my own tongue struggled with the rest of my body for him to get off me.

Finally I got a little space between since he decided to roam around my body. I brought my knee up to his crouch and I hit it hard thankful that his crouch was no longer up against my leg. I didn't have a lot of time so I wiggled free of his grasp and ran to my room locking it.

I didn't care about the make-up caked on my face or what I was wearing, I just jumped into my bed letting the tears stream down my face. I heard Alex bang on my door and saying he was sorry and please open the door. After awhile he left and I fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!!**


	8. Dream or Nightmare

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

Finally I got a little space between since he decided to roam around my body. I brought my knee up to his crouch and I hit it hard thankful that his crouch was no longer up against my leg. I didn't have a lot of time so I wiggled free of his grasp and ran to my room locking it.

I didn't care about the make-up caked on my face or what I was wearing, I just jumped into my bed letting the tears stream down my face. I heard Alex bang on my door and saying he was sorry and please open the door. After awhile he left and I fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**Missy P.O.V.**

*****Dream*****

"Missy come on," I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in years call for me. "Come on I know you want to try it?" Anthony, my brother who died of Leukemia when I was 8 and he was 16 years old said, that is when I realized where we were on top of a snow covered mountain with snowboards strapped to our feet.

"What do you mean come with you?" I asked confused by what's going on. My brother really got me into snowboarding because my brother was a 3rd year National Campion snowboarder.

"Lets warm up," then when I got closer he said, "You ready for your 1st completion? I want to see what you do for the freestyle trick part."

"Yea I can't wait," I said letting the dream take me back to that time. Ant (Anthony's nickname) and I practiced the box. After a while the completion started so I put my number on and sat there with Ant's arm around my shoulder comforting me. The completion was for kids 6 to 9 so there was kids that have been doing this longer than me. It was scary sitting there watching all and competing. Finally the last event came up 'Free Style Tricks' so far all the tricks have been from either the small jump or the box.

"Next up is Missy Likes," that was my sign to get up as he went on, "She is the younger sister of our famous 2nd year in a row National Campion Anthony Likes. Maybe if we're lucky he will perform after we're done." If only they knew that it took all his strength just to get out of bed, They wouldn't push my brother, my brother stopped treatment yesterday to see if it worked than after the next completion in two weeks he will start treatment again. "So here is number 27 Missy Likes."

"So my Mist ready?" Ant asked once more before going down to watch me. I was so nervous I decided to try something I have been working on for a while. I saw Ant doing it earlier in warm ups. I started going down the hill I picked up speed so that I could jump. I rode past the box and went to the picnic table jumped on it so my board could slide over the snow on top, did a 180 coming off so that it was like I didn't do anything and finished down the hill.

"Missy, Missy how did you do that? I didn't even know you could jump up yet? Wow why aren't you answering any of my questions?" Anthony asked excitedly like they found a cure for Leukemia.

"Whoa slow down, first off I can't answer if you don't stop long enough for me to answer. Second I have been practicing jumping up but I saw how you did the table earlier so I wanted to tried." I answered truefully.

"I'm so proud of you,' Ant gushed so full of life.

"Anthony, Anthony!" Someone from the magazine snowboard weekly came up. "Are you proud of Missy? Did you know she could do that? Do you want her to follow your footsteps? Will you perform today to show her how big you steps are?"

"Yes I am very proud of her. No I didn't know she was able to do that, and I wouldn't mind it if she does follow my footsteps someday. But only if she wants to." Anthony said happily putting an arm around my waist hugging me."

"Hey Anthony you should show off a little." One of Anthony's friends named Rick said. He does not know that Anthony has cancer because he is a snowboarder friend.

Everyone than started to pressure Ant into showing some tricks, I didn't want him to since yesterday he got out, but he didn't listen because he hated to disappoint anyone. So Ant put his 'Ride' on and went up the hill to the real board park with everyone including me in tow.

"Ant maybe this isn't the greatest idea you're still pretty weak," I whispered to him trying once again to stop him I didn't have a good feeling at all.

"IT will be fine, okay I love you see you at the bottom," I nodded and he there he went jumping on the table doing a 360 turn going on and off of the table. Then going to the bug jump I could see he was getting tired but he still went off doing a back flip but when he landed his legs gave in and he fell. Everyone was at a stand still Anthony tried to stand but fell that is when the paramedic's and I went down to him.

"Ant, Ant, Anthony can you hear me? Are you alright?" I asked feeling the tears sting my eyes as I helped the paramedics take the snowboard off and helped Anthony stand.

"Yes I can hear you Mist I just hurt a little," HE started coughing then threw up causing everyone to worry and the paramedics trying to help as much as they can.

"Is there any medical status we should know about?" One paramedic asked as Anthony just nodded and when he opened his mouth he threw up again.

"He has leukemia he just got out last night from chemo. " I answered stopping about every single person in hearing distance.

"How long has he had leukemia? It was just recently right?" The other paramedic asked with the TV crew right behind him. I recognized him as a big fan of my brother.

"No, he has had it for 2 years that is all I am saying with my brother and need to get home," I said taking Ant's shaking hand and going to the car.

The next thing I see the scenery has changed to the Hospital the day Anthony dies. We are all in the room I'm sitting on the bed next to Ant. While everyone else is standing around the bed.

"Can I talk to Missy alone?" He asked everyone quickly nodded and left the room.

"So bro. what do you want?" I asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Can you promise me a few things?" He asked again.

"Yea anything" I answered knowing my time with him is limited. Mom & Dad said heavenly father wants him to return home with him and he will be in a great place watching over me.

"Okay first when you find a guy make sure he is kind, loving, and smart and that he loves you. Also make sure this guy doesn't let anything happen to you and that he can stand his ground." I nodded. " Also I want you to promise me that you won't let anyone hurt you and that you will stay out of trouble. And thirdly you will keep your Dreams alive you never know we might meet again."

"I promise," I said nodding.

"Then do our promise secret oath," he said.

"I, Missy Ray Likes promise to keep the secret of these promises to Anthony Keith Likes." I said doing our secret handshake only to the two of us know saying three little words along with it. The next day my brother was pronounced dead when I saw his body I cried out.

"Noooooo!!" Ant, Anthony you can't leave me today please come back," I cried out all the tears I had onto my parents while they held me and tried soothing me by saying 'he's in a better place' and 'He's not suffering anymore.'

*****End of Dream*****

"Nooo!" I woke up screaming I looked at the clock and it said 3:30am after that I cried myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally woke up around 11:00 am took a shower grabbed lunch quickly and sneakily I am just glad Alex left early this morning, and even though the Smiths want to know they allow me to avoid the subject as much as possible, but I do give the benefit of the doubt by saying it was 'interesting', or 'fun', or it was 'fine' I never gave out much more.

I spent most of my time packing my things or looking through pictures. When I got to the back of my closet I found my snowboard bag and Anthony's right next to it with his box at the bottom. I only use my snowboard twice a year to keep the 'Likes legend' alive.

I decided to go through the box. There in the box was his four favorite sweatshirts, I already had one out it was the one he gave me the day I promised him those things. There is also his snowboard number and medals, also his favorite pit bull stuffed animal, and some of his favorite colognes', a few shirts and a few necklaces that he had. Plus some pictures of him and me together and a present from him that was find two weeks after my parents' death. Wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a letter on it saying 'Do NOT open, Happy 16 birthday Missy' I still have not opened it.

That night I tried to relax because tomorrow was the last day of my life and a new beginning to my life.

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! Please Vote on my poll.**


	9. Emmett POV the Volturi

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

I decided to go through the box. There in the box was his four favorite sweatshirts, I already had one out it was the one he gave me the day I promised him those things. There is also his snowboard number and medals, also his favorite pit bull stuffed animal, and some of his favorite colognes', a few shirts and a few necklaces that he had. Plus some pictures of him and me together and a present from him that was find two weeks after my parents' death. Wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a letter on it saying 'Do NOT open, Happy 16 birthday Missy' I still have not opened it.

That night I tried to relax because tomorrow was the last day of my life and a new beginning to my life.

**Emmett POV**

Finally we signed the adoption papers and were out of that office. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose and me were in my big jeep, while Esme and Carlisle went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Yes, I get to have a baby, I have a baby."Rose sang getting into the jeep.

"Rosie she isn't a baby she is 15 years old, oh gosh she will want to date." I said looking at Rose.

"Yea Em but I think she will be able to handle herself I think I got a good enough glimpse into Mrs. Smiths mind to know. Plus if you actually looked at the school record and not just looked at her grades you would see that to." Edward laughed while thinking about it.

"Sure, sure whatever I think she will make us happy and we'll make her happy. So ha, ha, ha!" I laughed seeing Rosie, Missy and Me as a family.

"I finally have a little girl." Rose sang still on a high.

"Yes, Rose but she sure isn't little, so can you stop singing it in your head." Edward complained making Rose frown and become a little mad.

"Yea but she is younger than me so therefore a little girl." She argued.

"So she will always be younger than you no matter what."Eddie boy argued back.

"Ok enough bickering now, Rose and me need to go shopping for Missy's room, we need paint, and new sheets, a desk,….."I tuned Alice and Rose out as they discussed things they were going to get our daughter.

Finally we got home obeying the speed limit as Esme and Carlisle were right in front of us. And we meaning me and Rose made a deal that we would go the speed limit when we drive some where either in front of or behind our parents but other than that we can do what ever. When we got there everyone split in different directions. While me and Rose went up stairs to do you know what **(A/N Sorry I am not one for writing sex scenes especially for parents).**

"Can everyone come downstairs, Family Meeting."Carlisle called from downstairs causing my wife and myself to groan I didn't want to leave the bedroom because I think as soon as our daughter arrives Rosie is going to put me on a short leash. We got up, got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone waiting for us.

"Yo people what's up?" I asked being my normal childish self.

"Well I have some bad news. The Volturi has heard of this adoption and has asked that we go to Italy and meet with them immediately. So we will be leaving in 4 hours to the private jet the Volturi family owns. So I call Tanya and her sister and they agreed to pick Missy up for us." Carlisle announced I heard everyone gasp and it took a few moments to register in my mind.

"Ahhh shit, what the hell? I wanted to pick my little girl up." I whined.

"Watch your language mister." Esme scolded me. I smiled an apologetic smile and mumbled a sorry. "Okay so go pack we should be back in few days."

Within the next few hours we packed and got to the airport and was met by Felix and Jane. And were up into the air waiting for the landing and the horrible meeting to see what the brothers want this time. Finally after several make-out sessions and hours we made it the Italy. We quickly drove to the castle in Volterra, and ushered into the throne room.

"Hey I bet we could have a good football game in here," I whispered to the family earning a slap in the back of the head. "Ow," I whined as Rose gave me a hard cold look.

"Well, well the Cullens are here it is so great to see you again, may I?" Aro asked holding his hand up. Everyone nodded and he shook hands with every one of us even Bella even though the whole vampire world know that no one can penetrate through her mind shield.

"So you decided to adopt a child how sweet. Although you know that you could be in-dangering this child and our kind, you do realize that do you not?" Aro asked.

"Yes we realize and take all concerns into consideration for the child and ourselves but she has no one at all and only 3 years left before they release her and she has been in the foster care system with no family for 3 years do you not think it is time that she experiences a family again even if it is a family of vampires?" Carlisle asked throwing everything we have at him. I saw Marcus, Causis, and Aro's eyes soften a little. And that is saying a lot since those three are practically marble stones that never show emotion other than angry.

"I see you have thought things through." Marcus answered.

"So I guess we will let you go through with this but we also called this meeting for another reason." We were all confused and probably looked it. "There will be a few Volturi guards that will run through Forks, before you object these guards drink the blood of animals to respect your treaty with the wolfs."

"Okay that will be respected." Esme said specking for the first time.

"Heidi will show you your rooms that you may stay in until your flight which will be Monday Morning, please have a nice stay." He finished and we headed to our rooms. I saw Alice go into a vision and when she came out she had a nervous look on her face, she quickly followed Edward and Bella into their room before slamming the door shut. I wonder what she saw….

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! Please Vote on my poll. REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!!**


	10. The House

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Emmetts P.O.V.**

**recape of last chapter**

"Okay that will be respected." Esme said specking for the first time.

"Heidi will show you your rooms that you may stay in until your flight which will be Monday Morning, please have a nice stay." He finished and we headed to our rooms. I saw Alice go into a vision and when she came out she had a nervous look on her face, she quickly followed Edward and Bella into their room before slamming the door shut. I wonder what she saw….

**Missy P.O.V.**

Monday came quickly. I awoke earlier than normal from a dream about a strange family of 8 people. I changed quickly into my uniform, grab my bag and headed to my car that I will no longer have after tonight.

School was annoying with the boys(The ones that didn't hate me because of the fights) trying to get me to give them my new number and the girls( I didn't hurt) congratulating me on getting a family and starting new. The senior girls though would not stop bugging me about letting them do one more make-over on me for their class grade. The principal or headmaster (since I went to a private school) was a little weird.

_Flash back _

_I just left my history class which is my last class of the day, when the principal appeared beside me. "Hello headmaster Nelson."_

_"Hello Ms. Likes how has your last day been?" He asked me._

_"Good, how does it feel to know that your troublemaker is leaving?" I asked._

_"Honestly I'm a little sad, you are not just a troublemaker but you are the schools best basketball, snowboarder and soccer player at this school. Whatever school you go to is lucky to have you just not the trouble you cause."_

_"Well thank you and good luck this year for basketball season, it was nice been in this school and talking to you but I must really be going. Bye!" I had said waving good-bye. _

_Flashback Ends_

"Missy, come down here." I heard Mrs. Smith yell up the stairs.

I quickly ran down the stairs to see what she wanted and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

There stood two beautiful women, one with strawberry blonde hair and the other with just blonde hair. I must have been in awe to long. "Now Missy go and grab your stuff so we can go." The one with the plain blonde hair said to me. So I quickly went upstairs and grabbed my stuff which was 2 snowboard bags, 4 boxes, and 3 bags (my soccer, basketball, and snowboard bag).

"Bye Missy, I'll miss you!!" Mrs. Smith said sadly waving good-bye, "Bye Tanya, Irina!"

"Bye Mrs. Smith say bye to Mr. Smith for me!" I called back getting into the backseat of the car.

**Two hours later**

I had survived the car ride from Seattle to the little of the town of Forks with Tanya and Irina, the Cullens extended family. We turned into this very long driveway I would have thought it was another road if I didn't notice the small mailbox in front of the rive way. We finally stopped as I got out of the car I noticed how big the white house is at least three stories high with a huge looking garage.

**"**Come o we will show you the guest room you will staying in until they come back." The one that must be Tanya said. I never did pay attention when they talked because I was struck still with there beauty. Tanya has beautiful shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with yellow gold eyes. Irina has pretty blond hair to the shoulder also but Irina has dark green eyes or moss colored.

"ok-k," I stuttered being lost in the way they both smiled at me like I really do belong and I am not just danger magnet to the ones around me. As they helped me carry my things in the guest room I couldn't help but think of Anthony 'Man I miss him so much' I thought as I put his box down on the bed.

"Well dinner will be here in 30 minutes." Tanya called into the room.

"What are we having?" I asked as I walked out of the room in one of Anthony's Favorite jackets. I always wear something of his when I feel scared about something like a new place.

"Pepperoni pizza, if that's okay?" Irina piped in.

"Sounds good to me! So where is the Cullen family anyways?" I asked wondering why _my new family _wasn't the ones to pick me up or here to greet me.

"oh well they had to go to Italy for something with Dr. Carlisle Cullen for a meeting or some conference. That's why we picked you up so that you can get settled I and don't worry you don't have to go to school until after Thanksgiving break." Tanya answered pleased with herself. I wonder if she is the oldest because she seems to be a leader, getting her way and all. Just the doorbell rang making me jump a little. Had it really been 30 minutes all ready but then again it could be Tanya did order before I came out.

"Pizza's here" she said while Irina came in from the kitchen holding plates and napkins in her hands. I got up to go to the dinning room where I thought we would eat but I was wrong, a hand stopped me "where are you going? I said pizza's here!" I motioned to the dinning room knowing they would understand plus look at the living room. The room had an almost completely glass wall, with white soft leather couches with brown pillows, and two brow soft leather chairs with white pillows.

"we are going to eat in here and watch movies until you need to go to bed." Irina said sounding extremely happy for some unknown reason. I grabbed a plate, a few napkins, and a slice of pizza while Irina put 'Rush Hour' in the DVD slot and turning on the flat screen on the wall above the fireplace. Making sure I sat on the brown chair.

The next few hours were fine a little nervous being in such a high class place it seemed like with the expensive furniture, paintings, and other decorations around I was feeling more alone than ever. Tanya and Irina told me to go to bed about 2 hours ago yet I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing that horrible crash that happened 3 years ago.

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! Please Vote on my poll. REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!!**


	11. My New Family!

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V. recape of last chapter**

"we are going to eat in here and watch movies until you need to go to bed." Irina said sounding extremely happy for some unknown reason. I grabbed a plate, a few napkins, and a slice of pizza while Irina put 'Rush Hour' in the DVD slot and turning on the flat screen on the wall above the fireplace. Making sure I sat on the brown chair.

The next few hours were fine a little nervous being in such a high class place it seemed like with the expensive furniture, paintings, and other decorations around I was feeling more alone than ever. Tanya and Irina told me to go to bed about 2 hours ago yet I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing that horrible crash that happened 3 years ago.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of fresh blueberry muffins, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. I got up looked at the clock on the bed side table that said 8:00 am. Ugh! To dang early! Especially since I didn't fall asleep until about 4:00 am!

I got up ad decided to go see Tanya & Irina so I quickly went to the bathroom washed my face did a little cover up and quickly changed into what I had left out last night; which consisted of denim jeans, a grey colored tank and a blue button down shirt, and my white Aero sweatshirt. Before I shut the door to the guest room I am staying in, I looked to where I put my snowboards and other stuff that I owned to see Nothing! In fact toe only thing in the room is my pajamas and my shoes. WHERE IS MY STUFF?! I saw red as I walked down to hall to the kitchen getting angrier and sadder with every step. By the time I made it I front of the entrance of the kitchen I wanted to cry in frustration.

"Tanya how could you touch my stuff?" I asked oddly calm but it sounded like I was in pain. I looked around to see 5 faces that I have never seen and 3 faces that I saw in the coffee shop. "Oh who are you?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Oh hello dear I'm Esme." A lady in her twenties said, "There's food on the table."

"Oh um… thank you miss." I remembered my manners, than I quickly sat down in the only open seat. I noticed quickly that I sat next to the one pixie like girl from the shop and the guy with piercing eyes on the other side, with a beautiful model blonde in front of me and another blonde boy that could be her twin. On the other side of the model was a muscular guy that looks kind of scary with brown curly hair and dimples. There was also a pretty bruutte sitting next to the piercing eye guy and then there was a blonde guy that looked to be in his late twenties and everyone else looked younger than 19.

"So you must be Missy right?" the blonde model spoke I just nodded. "Good I would like to introduce everyone, that is Alice on your right, Edward on your left, Bella is next to him. Then this is jasper, and that is Carlisle," Pointing to everyone as she names them. "You already Esme, I'm Rosalie and this is—"

"I'm Emmett!" he said in the childish manner earning a glare from Rosalie.

"Well nice to meet you all, where is Tanya & Irina? And my stuff?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh well they left early this morning to go back home. And we moved your stuff to your room." Alice the pixie look-a-like said.

"Okay so exactly who are you guys?" I asked eating only two slices of bacon and sipping on some orange juice. "because if I remember correctly Rosalie & Emmett Cullen are suppose to be my parents/guardians and you two don't even look like you out of high school!"

"Well our family has a secret, we are in high school, but that is because we are all frozen in time at the age of 18 or 17, we are all—"

"Let me guess your vampires? Right? If not than I must be dreaming." I finished.

"Yeah how did you know?" Rosalie my mew mom asked.

After that it was a blur I explained all about the books (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse) and they showed me the whole house which is really cool. The house has 8 rooms one for Edward & Bella, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Mom(Rose) & Dad(Emmett), Jake & Renesmee, and my room. Each room has a bathroom and there is 3 guest rooms, there's also an office, a game room, a home gym, and a spa room for the girls, and of course the living room, kitchen, dinning room, and one bathroom that is not in a bedroom.

The main floor had the living room, dinning room, kitchen, one guest room, the bathroom, the spa room, and the home gym. Oh and also Jake and Ness that is what they call Renesmee on the main floor.

The second floor consists of Edward & Bella's room, Grandma (Esme) & Grandpa (Carlisle) room, Mom & Dad's room, Jasper & Alice's room. Oh there is also Carlisle's office which looks like a library too, and the game room, are all on the second floor.

The third and final floor has the 2 guest rooms, and my bedroom and that is it although my room is a little bigger than the guest room and about twice the size of my bedroom in the Smith home.

**Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! Please Vote on my poll. REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!!**


	12. Skateboard Trouble

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V. recape of last chapter**

The main floor had the living room, dinning room, kitchen, one guest room, the bathroom, the spa room, and the home gym. Oh and also Jake and Ness that is what they call Renesmee on the main floor.

The second floor consists of Edward & Bella's room, Grandma (Esme) & Grandpa (Carlisle) room, Mom & Dad's room, Jasper & Alice's room. Oh there is also Carlisle's office which looks like a library too, and the game room, are all on the second floor.

The third and final floor has the 2 guest rooms, and my bedroom and that is it although my room is a little bigger than the guest room and about twice the size of my bedroom in the Smith home.

* * *

Over the week I became use to calling Rose and Em my parents, Carlisle and Esme my grandparents, and everyone else my aunt and uncle. I have talked to Nessie and Jake on the phone and we have gotten along GREAT! They live in Seattle so they can go to college, Nessie and Jake just moved out about a year ago. Alice my pixie of an aunt & can't forget my mother has dragged Bella and me shopping for clothes.

Me for school but Bella just so that we all could go; They dragged my to a spa place for a mani-pedi and a facial. I thought it was torture I am so use to doing things by my self and with my money that I earn, I usually spend it on sports either sign ups or for equipment that I was laughed at by my new family.

"You know with your mom being Rose you better run and HIDE! Because I have to come at least twice a month you on the other hand…" Bella trailed off as she sat down by me with my food.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Ro-Mom and Alice," I answered I remembered the lecture I got from Rose and Emmett I was to only call them by there name at school and when humans can hear. You see I am a Cullen. Edward (My cool uncle who gets me out of a lot of things), Alice, and my Dad (Emmett) are Cullens, Rose and Jasper (called twins) are the Hales, and Bella is a Swan.

"Ah they are down at Victoria Secrets buying us clothes as usually," Bella said while rolling her eyes, I laughed. As I finished my slice of pizza in the food court at the Seattle mall.

"Oh my, didn't they just buy a whole closest full last weekend, man I still can't believe that mom dragged me here again the second week in a row, shish do you think I could make a deal that I only have to go twice a month like you?" I complained.

"I don't know, maybe we can talk to them later, so how do you like your family?" She asked I looked at her than my watch. "we will meet the two girly-girls at the car in two hour."

"Okay good, I really love all of you guys its so nice to have a family again. Hey do you think that I could go shop by myself," I looked at her worried face, "if that is okay?"

"Well… your parents would probably shoot me if I left you wonder off on your own, but as long as you meet me at the car in an hour and a half go ahead, oh and here is some money."

I looked at her like she was crazy I had money. "You know I have money."

"So does it look like I care, nope I don't now here is $100 so take it I know you have money but still. Ok?" She told me I was about to protest, "Don't even try now, man your as stubborn as ever. See you 4:30 pm."

With that she got up and made her way to go to the arcade. I quickly went to my usual store, Zumez.

"Hello how may I help you?" an over helpful guy maybe a year older asked.

"No I don't need any help." He nodded but before he turned around I asked, "do you guys by chance have the new **Ride** snowboard or the new **Punked Dollar Deck, "** the kid gave me a weird look, " The new skateboard by **Punked**," Realization finally dawned on him when I spoke slowly.

"Ha, ha, ha that is funny a guy that doesn't know what the brand names are! Ha, ha what's your name shorty?" a guy that looked native American, and kinda sounded familiar.

"Colton sir, is there anything you need?" the boy forced a smile at the native.

"Yea you can Colton you can answer this young lady, by the way what's your name?"

"Let me check, miss," I snapped my head up as I heard my name but than realized he was being nice.

"You know that wasn't very nice to do what you did to that poor sad boy, oh my name is Missy, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Jacob but call me Jake and yea your right that wasn't very nice of me, my wife would kill me if she was here or her family except for Rose." The Native American said kindly.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I said my wife and her family except for Rose would kill me."

"Jake, as in Jake Black and can't forget Nessie." I said happily the kids face was priceless.

"H-How did you know?"

"Duh I'm Missy, Missy Cullen now Rose and Emmett are my parents."

"Wow, awesome!!" He boomed hugging me, "I am happy I finally get to met my cousin-in-law, I'm surprised that Emmett or Edward didn't say anything about you being a sports kind of girl."

"Well Rose and Alice oh and can't forget my father now won't let me do anything, I had to argue with aunt Bells just to shop by myself for an hour. Think of what my mother would do if she saw me in HERE!" I said just as Colton and another guy that works here came up.

"I found one but I'm not suppose to put it on until tomorrow." Colton answered.

"Do you think I could talk to your manager?" I asked I really want that board.

"Sure one minute," Colton and that other kid walked off but not before I heard a little of there conversation. "So…"

"She is smoking HOT I give her that." The other employee said. I looked to see Jake and noticed he had a very mean glare on his face.

"Jake everything ok? You look kinda mad." I was a little worried that he met phase. "Jake whatever you do, don't phase please."

"Oh I'm fine but don't come in here alone again I don't like them, please come with Bells or Edward, Emmett, Jasper or even Rose next time ok?"

"You really think that me bringing my mother in HERE is a good idea she probably drag me to another spa if she found out I was in this store. So your kidding right."

"Yea I guess that was a long shot but please." Jake pleaded.

"Fine and if I have to I will tell you when we are coming to the mall so you can come." I agreed.

"Good,"

"Hi I'm John Curtis the manager, " A guy that looked to be about 18 years old said coming up to us.

"Oh good I have a question, you see I am only allowed to come in this store once a month and well I have been waiting for the new **Punked Dollar Deck** to come out for months so I was wondering if I could buy it today. I'm willing to throw an extra $50 so that I can buy it Please." I pleaded the guys eyes glazed over like all the other guys my new family does to guys.

"I guess I can allow that, let me go and get that for you I will be at the cash register when your ready." Then he disappeared into the back room.

"The snowboard that you are talking about won't be out for another month sorry." I nodded.

I than quickly grabbed new trucks by **Fury** and some wheels by **Form Camo. **After I was done paying I looked at my watch and I only had 5 minutes to get to the car. SHIT!

"I got to go I'm going to be LATE!" I than took off for the parking lot. I decided to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator if I didn't make it in less than the 5 minutes I have I don't even want to think of the consequent! I heard feet running behind me and looked quickly to see Jake keeping pace with me easily.

I finally made it to the parking lot and now all I needed was to get to the car. After running past about two dozen cars I spotted Alice's familiar yellow Porsche, and saw Bella pacing nervously.

"Bells I'm… here." I said breathing heavily. I was than gathered in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Good because they texted me saying they are on their way." She said.

"Good now look what I bought, and who I found there." I motioned for Jake to come around, so he came up and hugged Bella.

"Nice to see you Jake where's Nessie? And where did you find our little Missy?" Bella asked.

"Hey I'm not little thank you very much. I found him in Zumez where else?" I answered for Jake.

"Yep and the workers were ogling over her I didn't like that to much and she practical bribed the manger to let her get the new deck." He laughed but then I heard one of the most horrid sound of my life…

MY MOTHER!!!

"You went were and did what?!!" Mom practical screamed.

"I-I-I j-just w-went t-to—" I stuttered not knowing what to do.

"Don't even get in the car NOW! We will talk on the way home!" Mom seethed at me. Oh no this can't be good.

"But mom I just—" I was interrupted yet again.

"Don't even dare." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to car stuffing me in the backseat. "Its nice to see you Jake thanks for watching out for Missy, and you Bella get in the car now, come on Alice we need to get home." I could practical see the steam coming out of moms ears.

"Rose I know you don't want to listen to me but I wanted Missy to have fun by herself, you or Emmett haven't let her out of your or anyone else's sight I felt that she need some time to herself." Bella argued.

"Yea but I just don't want her to disappear I have only had her a week and a half I just feel that if I turn around for her to go be herself, just like last time I adopted." Rose looked like she would cry. I leaned to the front seat and hugged her tight.

"Mom even though you have only been my mom for a short time, I love you, I wouldn't disappear on you because I love you guys and you are my only family. But mom, you and dad need to loosen up I have been on my own for more than 3 years." I said sitting back in the sit after I looked over at Alice who motioned to sitting back and giving me a stern look.

"I guess I'll talk to Emmett and we will let you do things okay, but what do you mean that you have been on your own your parents only died 3 years ago." Rose asked confused as did Alice and Bella.

"While my brother died when I was 8 and I learned to take care of him and myself when our parents worked double shifts so that they could afford his treatments; so that's that, but he is the one that I learned to snowboard and skateboard from. Oh and you can't forget the sports I do basketball, soccer and I can throw the football around." I answered.

"Okay, we will make a deal after I talk to your father." We were silent the rest of the way home. As soon as I was able to get out grabbing the 3 bags that are mine plus my Zumez one, I ran to moms tools grabbing what I needed; and running to my room with a brief 'hi' to the family.

"What is up with her?" my so childish dad asked.

After I got my deck done I was testing it when mom came in and said they were going to go hunting. I figured after everyone left I would practice some of my tricks so I would do it were I saw my dad and Edward and Jasper doing tricks at the back of the house. I remember that the boys were talking about doing a skateboard competition.

I was doing some weird trick that I had made up and fell at least twice now but this time I was sure I would get it, when I was about to fall I felt something caught me and looked up to be face to… chest my dad.

"Ah… hi dad I… um didn't know… you… um… would be home so soon." I finally said after he set me back on my feet but kept a heavy hand on my shoulder; leading me to the living room where everyone was and with my brothers hoody and my new board with me I was still nervous.

"Sit… we want to talk." Okay this is scary Emmett is not his usual calm child like self that only means one thing… that mom told dad.

"Okay how long were you guys watching me?" I asked.

"Since you started Jazz and I didn't hunt," Edward said, "And dang your good well except your last trick but hey we got it on type. We should watch it."

"How about not I don't want to see my daughter fall, and no one tried to catch her."

"But dad I think it would be good please I cleaned the blood up, it wasn't that much." I joked but dad didn't think I was funny but everyone even mom was laughing. "Dad I was joking just joking I only fell twice and dad I am a pro practically at skateboarding and snowboarding. Snowboarding is more my sport than skateboarding but I am good and was taught by the one and only Championship for 3 years in a row."

"Cool now lets watch it please baby," Mom said looking at dad with eyes that said you-say-no-you-aren't-getting-any-for-awhile. Ouch that must bit.

"Okay fine." Jazz popped the type into the player, and pressed play, than quickly sat next to Alice. The type showed me doing some flips from the floor and than the embarrassing part where I am probably going to get grounded for sure.

"Um… I don't think we should watch the rest, grandma you want to go garden I'll help." I was mostly worried what grandma would think.

"No that is quite okay dear we can do that anytime I want to see you skateboard." She answered.

I turned so that I was watching again and I was at the top of the stairs at the second story. I shrunk into the couch trying to hide as I watched myself grind down the banister doing a cool little aril(no hand cartwheel) in the air landing on the skateboard again like nothing happened. On the type you than saw me walk back to the banister and heard me cuss quite clearly.

It than showed me doing the trick that dad had caught me on, I had only fell twice and landed it once. After the TV was turned off everyone looked at me in awe, or worry, or/and a hint of anger. Than as if my heartbeat rising in worry brought them out of the trance and almost immediately Rose, Alice and Esme ran to the banister to check the damage. While dad gave a smirk but his eyes betrayed worry, and happiness.

"Missy Ray Likes McCarthy Cullen!" oh that can not be good especially when not only mom says your name but all three of them, they walked back in the living room after they talking in the hallway with dad of course.

"Mom, grandma I am so sorry I didn't think anyone was home so I thought I would have at least a little time to make it look better I didn't think you would notice. But no those dimwits," I directed my gaze to Edward and Jasper, "Had to type me skateboarding not stopping me from doing it either."

"Well I agree there that is way all three of you are grounded for a week, the boys will polish ALL the wood in the house. And Missy you will let your mother and Aunts dress you for that skateboarding competition in two weeks, and you will help me in the garden also." Grandma said sentencing us to our doom. Actually not to bad.

"And as far for your punishment from us goes, " Spoke to soon, "We Alice, Bella and me get to dress you every day for school and special occasions, that is about it next time don't go down the banister, go the skate park or something." Mom said.

"Okay that sounds fair, hey Edward, Jazz you want to go to the park with me?" I asked.

"Hey what about me?" My dad asked giving me the pout.

"Sorry daddy you just aren't that cool, you are better at video games than boarding." I said truthfully I have seen him try to skateboard.

"Okay fine, you can go," He said.

"We can't go we have wood to polish." Jazz said , the party poopers.

"Okay can I go by myself," I looked to mom and dad.

"I guess as long as you have your cell on you at all times." Mom said.

"Cool so can I drive?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot we got you a car, that you can bore till we I mean Rose gets the car she wants to get you." Dad said leading me to the garage.

"Ok," I said than we stopped in front of a lifted white four door truck.**(On** **profile) **Cool I can't what to drive it. With a quick 'good-bye' and 'be safe' I was driving to the only skate park in Forks, when I pulled up almost all the guys head that were there snapped their head to my truck.

Once I got out I made sure that my brothers hat and hoody were on before grabbing my deck and heading to the skate park. I saw that there were not very many skaters but there was quite a fan group. The girls reminded me of the girls that were and were not in my school dressing like sluts to get the guys on my basketball team, soccer team, and even snowboarding team.

Two scrawny boys that liked like wanna-be's walked over to me went I to the stairs.

"Hey you, yea you, this is a skate park you should try the gym for gymnastics," One boy with a baby face said to me.

"Who you talking to, because if that was a dis my grandmother can do better, now why don't you get your two no good asses out of my way got it good!" I shot back and the kid who now looked embarrassed good cause I will never to gymnastics, well willingly.

"Yea well you sound like a girl, I bet you can't even skate." The second boy said with had way to much gel in his hair.

"I get that a lot, and want to make a bet?" I asked remembering my $50 in my pocket.

"Sure why not, you are no competition for me." That guy is ticking me off.

"Well you sure got the talk but I don't think you got the guts, $50 sound good," he nodded, "Lets make this a little interesting we both do a run then we let the REAL skaters over there chose the winner." I said pointing to the skaters.

"Fine but you get to ask them the are also the fake skaters," Gel boy said.

"yea Fake skaters." Baby face said.

"Really cause real people not wanna-be's usually don't have people back them up, like baby face over there." I said shooting a look in baby faces direction.

"Whatever," I laughed at how they were trying to blow it off. I walked over to the skaters and tapped the shoulder of a boy whose back was turned to me.

"Excuse me," With that said the guy turned around my eyes widened but they are hid beneath my hat. He is HANDSOM HOT!! Any word that is great he is a mix between Kellen Lutz with Zac Efron's body. He has skater style beach blond hair styled just right, with beautiful baby blue eyes with long black lashes, and his lips oh my they were perfect medium size and plum, with his smile, it reminds me of Taylor Lautner.

"Hey," and his voice is like honey.

"Hey I made a bet with the loser wanna-be's and we are going to do a run and we well mostly me want you guys be the judges of it."

"Oh so you were the one that was telling them off, and by the way how do we know you are a real skater, just because you have the new **Punked **Dollar Deck doesn't mean anything," Three…Two… One, "Wait how do you have that deck it doesn't come out for two more days."

"Really the guy said it comes out tomorrow. What do you have?" I asked.

"hmm…A **Blind**," He said letting me look at it.

"Oh you got the new **Blind **Creager Night Vision deck that is cool, " I said smirking at him as his mouth drop open. "Although I think Punked is a better deck but Blind comes to close second." I added thinking of all the competitions I won doing skateboarding, snowboarding too but I left the national competition to Anthony.

"A wow…. Okay…. We will judge," The guy finally said closing his mouth. With that Gel boy set off to do his run, he went down the railing stumbling, did some more tricks in the end you can totally tell that he has never actually skated, he fell a total of 3 times.

"I bet you can't bet that you have no build," Baby face said.

"I wouldn't can't on that size does not matter, its balance," I said, than began my usual run in competitions, but to show off a little I decided to do the trick my dad caught me on and….. I ….. Landed it!! I am so happy I did not fall once.

"Wow!" everyone said in awe.

"So who won?" I asked smugly, smirking at Gel boy and Baby Face.

"You hands down!" The skaters answered, I smirked again.

"So hey what is your name new kid?" The hottie asked, "By the way I'm Jace."

"Oh you can call me R," with that everyone went wide-eyed and gasped, even the stunning guy in front of me.

"You are R wow, why would you be here in Forks? Are you going to compete in two weeks," Jace asked.

"Yep why wouldn't I," I smirked at the idiots who kept talking smack to me. "And you two better practice because that skating was like me when I was 6."

"I can't believe you are the R standing right in front of me man I wish my best Friend was here, I loves watching you skate oh that competition on TV was awesome," Jace was in complete awe.

"Thanks, can we skate—" I was interpted by my new LG Dare VX9700 cell phone, singing The Way I Am by Eminem. "Sorry hold on."

"Hello,"

"Hey baby,"

Hey Dad, what you want?" I asked noticing Jace giving me a weird look, he couldn't hear this conversation unless he is a vampire and he is no vampire.

"Time for you to come home dinner is done,"

"Can't I stay for another hour please,"  
"Why,"

"Because I didn't really get to skate since, Gel head, and Baby face got in my way,"

"Nope, you get home now, your mother is giving me the look since Alice had seen you and blah, blah, blah she didn't tell me what she saw." Dad said than the phone got handed over.

"Edward will be there in 2 minutes and you WILL get your butt in that truck and drive home and NO speeding." My mother yelled at me, shit that is scary, and Edward come on.

"Yes mom I'm going right now." I than hung up, "Sorry guys my parents are a little protective I have to go home, my brother will be her in 2 minutes." Right on cue the silver Volvo pulled in and I quickly said one more good-byes before quickly getting in the truck and following Edward home, SPEEDING of course one thing I love about my uncle.

As soon as I step through the door I was ambushed by Alice and mom.

"I can't believe you are R the 9 year national skateboarding champion and the 7 year state snowboarding champion."Alice squealed jumping up and down, "Oh and seeing you show the whole skate park that you are Missy and than kissing that kid with the blonde hair, that would have been bad."

"Uh…. I was going to kiss Jace you sure…" I asked imaging my and him kissing, ah I would not mind those lips on mine.

"Yea, but it would've have turned out pretty bad, lets just say you would be 15 for a very, very long time, and Rose and Em would have never let you out of the house again."

"While than that is good, so do you think he cute Al," I asked wanting an opion.

"Yes, but Jazzy is all mine so I will leave Jace to you…" Yes I knew he was Hot!!! Man I can't wait till school.

"Umm…hmmm…" Dad hampfed not liking that idea, I really think they should have adopted a nun.

"Okay dinner, time to eat Missy," Grandma said coming out of the kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry so I think I will skip tonight's okay…" I said giving my sweet smile.

"Not a chance Missy, you are eating I got a pretty dang good look into Mrs. Smith's mind, so you are eating." Edward answered before anyone else.

"How do you know that is the truth she could have been thinking of 1 time, and why didn't you look into my mind to see if it was true seriously?" I asked acting as if I don't skip out on food a lot but I have ever since Anthony died it just got worst when my real parents died.

"I…uh… I ….would… but you see you are a shield like Bells I can't get anything from your mind." Edward said in a low voice.

"You can't read her mind, cool partner in crime," Emmett said, "I mean you better be good no pranks."

"Don't worry dad I will leave that to you." I said as Edward dragged me along with Jazz to the table.

After practically being forced to eat we all watched movies and the weekend past quickly, when I went to bed Sunday night I took a nice long shower, and went to bed after say good-night to every one and hugging mom and dad. I fell into a peaceful sleep trying to avoid what torture awaited me tomorrow my first day as a Junior. I know what you are thinking I am a sophomore but since I went to private school I am ahead of them, so Edward, Bella, Alice and I are all in the same grade, with mom, and dad, seniors!

** K guys i'm sorry i haven't updated but school starts tomorrow so i have been BUSY trying to get everything ready!! I firgured i would update one last time before school but i will try and update as soon as POSSIBLABLY!!!!Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!!**


	13. School and Tryouts

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V. recape of last chapter**

"You can't read her mind, cool partner in crime," Emmett said, "I mean you better be good no pranks."

"Don't worry dad I will leave that to you." I said as Edward dragged me along with Jazz to the table.

After practically being forced to eat we all watched movies and the weekend past quickly, when I went to bed Sunday night I took a nice long shower, and went to bed after say good-night to every one and hugging mom and dad. I fell into a peaceful sleep trying to avoid what torture awaited me tomorrow my first day as a Junior. I know what you are thinking I am a sophomore but since I went to private school I am ahead of them, so Edward, Bella, Alice and I are all in the same grade, with mom, and dad, seniors!

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by my mother, dragging me downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mom can I please, pretty please go and get ready before I eat?" I asked using my puppy dog face, hoping to get out of having to eat on my first day to school I will probably throw up.

"Sure, sweet lets get you dressed."With that I was in her room, Alice was sitting on the vanity finishing her make-up, "Lets get started."

An hour later

We only had 20 minutes before school and they were going to let me drive to school in my truck. They dressed me in some dark wash distressed pants, a lacy undershirt with a short sleeve button up shirt. With natural looking make-up thank you Bella! And 3 inch high heels, I can't wait to get to school, when I was talking to the boys(Edward, Jazz, Dad) they all play on the basketball team and football team, so they new be's are trying out for the basketball.

They all agreed to let me play, but I have to do a video game tournament with them, and I have to do school dance with all the girls, since mom and Alice are the captain. So I quickly threw my bag with my basketball stuff, and my school bag, which was one from Zumz in my truck, we quickly speed off, Me in my truck, Al & Jazz in her Porsche, Bella & Edward in his Volvo, and mom & dad in her BMW. We made it to school 10 minutes before the bell and I quickly went to the office.

"Yes, dear what can I do?" An older lady in her 50s asked her nametag saying Mrs. Gee.

"Yea, Um… Mrs. Gee I am new here, my name is Missy Cullen." I told her I immediately saw excitement in her eyes.

"Ah yes we have been expecting you, welcome to Forks, here is your schedule, a map, and a slip that your teachers need to sign." She said handing me my papers I said a quick thanks and left to see my family standing outside, we still had about minutes.

"So… what do you have?" Alice was practically bouncing up and down, she quickly snatched the paper out of my hand before I could even glance at it. "Okay we all have lunch, you have Art with Jazz, Bella, and me. P.E. with Edward, and History with Jazz."

"Awesome!" I said, high-fiving everyone, I finally looked at my schedule.

1st Art- Ms. Pace

2nd History- Mr. Johnson

3rd Math-Mrs. Bee

Lunch

4th Chemistry-Mr. Shell

5th P.E.- Mr. Hall

Sounded good to me, school went quickly and uneventful until Math. Once in math the teacher had me introduce myself to the class, I than sat by a girl named Kym.

"Hey you got adopted by the Cullens right?" She asked I wonder what is up with everyone asking that.

"Yea, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are my mom and dad now, they are really cool." I answered Knowing the questions she would ask, they have been asking them all day. I was so glad when the bell rang and I could escape the gossip queen, for lunch.

I went to the lunch room meeting up with the girls and we all walked in together everyone looked at us it was kind of creepy I mean I am use to it for like games and competitions but to just walk in the room CREEPY! I noticed that we were headed to a table full of jocks there was only one other girl their I met her earlier I guess if your family or dating anyone from the football or basketball team sit there. Since this is such a small school the only sports they have are the boys football & basketball team, and for the girls they have cheerleading (which is what Kym is the captain of) and dance team. I can't believe they don't have a soccer team.

I sat in between Emmett and a kid named Zach who I learned is Taylor the girl I met earlier he is her boyfriend. I learned a lot of the boys name and we talked about sports until my mom, Rose kicked me.

"Ow, Rose what was that for?" I asked when she kicked me, the boys and I were talking about basketball teams.

"I asked you if you were going to come practice dance with us after we watch the boys' try-outs." She gave me a hard look.

"Yea, Rose I told you that I would be on the dance team," I said with a hard smile once I saw she was satisfied and talking again I turned back to the boys. "Hey do you guys, ever play Seattle Prep, or Hilltop Prep at all?"

"Yea we play them both. I can't wait for those games, to see Jason, Taylor, and Dillon play without that Likes girl, I still can't believe that she was taken out of that school, I think she was kicked out for fighting have you seen one of there games, especial with Alex from Hilltop, anyway they were hoping to get State in soccer, basketball, and snowboarding but now she is probably in some public school, were they can't fit her potential." Some guy named I think Jaden said.

"you have no idea, " I whispered making my family muffle a laugh, "I want to see you guys beat the crap out of Alex, from Hilltop that would be fun to see." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Yea that would be cool, why would you want us to beat him though? Not that we would mind." Jaden asked I was so glad that the bell rang. Saved by the bell!

I quickly said good bye, and headed to Chemistry. Once I found the room I was a little late, whoops, I am only about 20 seconds late. Once I opened the door and stepped through the entrance way all eyes were on me and the teacher not so nice smile, scowl at me for interrupting.

"Sorry, Mr. Shell, I'm Missy Cullen I'm new." I said getting my slip out for him to sign, I saw his eyes soften.

"Ah yes the new Cullen I have heard of you, well welcome to Chemistry, you will be sitting next to Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor please raise your hand." Mr. Shell said as he handed me back the slip.

When I looked up I saw the same handsome, hot, I mean hot guy from the skate park, I quickly took my seat and looked over at him. He still had that beautiful dirty blonde hair in the same style as the other day, those so mesmerizing baby blue eyes that make me lost, although today he was wearing a black hoody that had the school logo in the corner on the front and his last name on the back along with his number #4.

"Hey so your Cullen's new sis, I'm Jace," He said extending his hand for me the shake.

"Yea, I'm Missy by the way, so you on the basketball team with Em, Eddie, and Jazz?" I asked.

"Yea I am you know you shouldn't call Edward, Eddie he will rip you a new one if he knew." He answered.

"Sure, sure, and I will tell mom and Bells and watch him suffer," I watched his jaw drop in amazement, "I'm joking, I wouldn't do that, please I think every one in the family has my head on a silver platter waiting to decide when to use that card. Anyway I didn't see you sitting with the boys, where were you?" I explained.

"I was shooting hoops I wasn't all that hungry my brother made me eat this huge meal this morning for breakfast, saying something about going to check on his sister and going to work." He answered.

"So are you adopted too? Because if not than way did you say his sister not your sister." I asked.

"While yea I'm adopted I was living with my parents over the summer until they said something about needing to get out and living with my brother, while he is here." Answers so many questions, "Well how I would love to sit and chat with you the bell is going to ring in 5…4….3….2….1,"

Ring. Ring.

"Bye Missy," With that he was gone.

I said a quick good-bye but I doubt he heard me but than again he could have he looked back at me and smiled. I rushed over to P.E. hurrying so that I was not late because if I was than man, mom, and dad would have my butt for it and I wouldn't be surprised if they actually cut my butt off and hung it on the wall.

I was glad I had Edward in this class, and that he ran out to my truck and grabbed my bag full of both basketball, and dance stuff in it I talked to the teacher and he told me that I could sit out, and the class was just messy around day today. So their was Edward and some of the other players on the basketball team playing, well guess, yep basketball, there is some footballers that are tossing the football around. And most of the girls are sitting around gossiping.

I was also glad that Taylor was in this class we were talking quietly by ourselves, when the queen bee and her goons came over.

"So Missy right? Well just a heads up Jace Taylor is mine, so stay away from him, I heard you to were talking in Chemistry. And secondly you should be on the cheer team with us it was so much easier to get guys." Kym or the queen bee gossip queen, told me.

"Whatever you say, anyway why in Sam hell would I want to get easy guys, I rather have a man that respects me and has guts, the way you make it sound is that you just want to get laid, and Jace or my brother haven't done it yet right? Plus I much rather prefer dance, that way when a guy knows I'm flexibly it won't be from cheer." I was going to laugh at the reaction I got from her I noticed that everyone in the room was practically watching and listening to us.

"Dude!! Heads up girls!" I heard Zack who was throwing the football around with Josh who wasn't paying attention to him anymore and listening to me. The football was headed right for queen bee's head and all she does is stare at it.

Before it could hit her I snatched it from the air inches from her face and she screamed.

"Wow! You are a drama queen it DIDN'T HIT you!!" I said loudly, gaining the attention of the coach now and her screams stopped, her hands flew to her face and she sighed.

"Hey Zack Heads up!" With that said I threw the ball and hard at him. He caught it but with the force of the power it knocked him on the ground everyone was in awe and started shouting, 'good catch, good throw' at me.

Ring. Ring.

"Hey great throw Cullen, " It took me a second to realize he was taking to me, I nodded, "Hey you would do great on the football team." Zack said, we talked for a while until most of the basketball players were here, when Emmett came in he strode right over not looking to happy.

"Missy, don't you need to go?" Emmett said with irritation in his tone I looked up and around and noticed that most of the players were in here and that the try-out payers were going to get changed so that is where I need to be doing.

"Yea, hey I'll talk to you later Zack, Em," with that I walked over to coach Hall and talked to him he said he would give me as fair of a chance as anyone else. So I quickly got dressed down in the changing stalls with Alice, Rose(mom), and Bella talking about how today they are going to teach me two of the 4 dances they have already learned.

When I came out everyone was there and the coach was explain what we were doing, I had made this speech so many times to our, I mean my old team that I have it all memorized. We run, do some drills, and scrimmage and with that we do cuts, all heard it before, although all the guys still try to out do me, the only ones that have been able to out run me, and play, and most of those people are vampires.

"Okay guys, we are running 1 ½ miles so lets get going," Coach Hall said excitedly, everyone started to put iPods in and wait for coach to say go I was in the back and was surprised that no one knew I was here yet not even the senior players the ones that already have a spot on the team didn't notice they are all busy talking."Go!"

With that I took off I got in the lead about 2 minutes in, I noticed that a lot of the guys were surprised but laughed saying things like a girl on the boys basketball team yeah right, and saying oh she is just having fun. It surprises me how much they don't like a girl playing on a boys team yet they know of Likes which just so happen to be me. But they don't know that.

I finished the 1 ½ mile run in 19 minutes and I was the first one done. I talked to the girls as the boys finished, the rest of the boys trying out at least, the fast time was 22 minutes and the slowest time was 30 minutes. We ran through drill after drill and I am not being mean or offensive but I am the best out of the lot here trying out. But that is to be suspected by having Anthony as a brother and after he died his friends watched me until they got to wrapped in to their own lives leaving me behind to strive to be one of the best.

"Okay very good try-outs so far, we are going to scrimmage now skin vs. shirts."Edward said since he was last years captain, I hate this kind of scrimmage because well if the fan girls were and are over there the swoon and it is pathic. "Missy, Josh, Dylan,…." I zoned out we were shirts I already knew since my uncle would be dead if he put me on skins.

After the teams were picked, I tried to explain to pass the ball to me but they all said stuff like I was a back-up plan and all that so they put me as a forward but that said don't expect the ball much, since you will most likely lose it. Yeah right do you know who you are talking to, I guess not.

After the game started to play, we were doing pretty good, although true to their word I have only got the ball 3 times and every time I shoot I make a 3 pointer, but they say beginners luck. Huh beginners luck my ass I have been playing for ever!

There was only 1 minute on the buzzer and skins had the ball my team couldn't get the ball so I was going after it apparently this guy is the best here, being new I mean, I didn't see way he kind of reminded me of Casey from my basketball team, I taught him how to play and helped him move up to varsity with me two years ago but he moved to Gram, WA, the beginning of last year. But I mentored him and we became really close, I taught him a lot of moves, and even went to some of his games.

I quickly watched his stance and saw a mistake he made so I quick dove stealing the ball and shooting making it in with a whoosh and the buzzer. When I turned and saw quite literarily everyone's mouth a gap in amazement and I looked at the kid I stole ball from. He was Casey, with his short stylish black hair and his sea moss green eyes, he sure did have better build this year.

"Well C-moss I must say you are getting a lot better but you still hold mistakes." I smiled, I was the only one ever aloud to call him that it was an inside joke, you see Casey and the team including me were running some trails I wanted to try, and Casey slipped on moss fall but I caught him, since I was mentoring him. And his nick name was C already so I just combined the two.

"M-R-L!" He yelled before throwing me into a bone crashing hug. Yep I let him have his own personal nickname for me and he is the only that besides the Cullen's now about me being the R. So M-R-L stands for Miss Ray Likes, but the R has double meaning. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" I whispered.

Some cleared their throat not so nicely ok not just someone but four some ones were giving Casey the death glare. Okay wait four, Emmett(dad), Edward, Jasper great this will be fun and Jace. I wonder why Jace would do that it wasn't like me and Casey were having sex on the floor.

"Yes," I asked simply.

"Care to explain."Dad asked, Shit I'm in trouble.

"Later, so coach cuts, now" I told the coach who seemed intrigued with this thing going on.

"Oh right, Missy, Casey,…." I zoned out under the intense gaze of my family, I could even feel the eyes of the girls burning me. "…made the team, I'm sorry to those that didn't, good try, and good luck next year."

"Yes C-moss we made it!" I gave him a high five.

"Oh yea M-R-L!"

"No it is M-R-C now!" I said back, he gave me the confused look I was so use to.

Okay lets get to know the new-bees starting with Kyle," I zoned out quite a bit during this not listening to the history. "Ok Missy your turn." Coach told me, there was just me and Casey left so whatever.

"Well I just moved here, I was adopted by Mr. &Mrs. Cullen, so my name is Missy Cullen now, but a lot of you seem to think I look like someone else, and I know the reason. Before I was adopted I was Missy Likes from Settle Prep." I was amazed by how al the guys got a guilty look on their face when I said that.

"So what up about you C-moss, how you now my baby sis," Emmett said in a scary tone that I was even scared I looked to see the same scared face on Casey's face.

"Don't call me that M-R-L is the only one aloud to call me that got it! Good! I'm Casey Greenwood, I just moved here from Gram, WA, and before that I went to SEATTLE PREP, and Missy taught me how to play and coached me so that I could play varsity." With that he sat next to me.

"And just so you know boys," giving my no crap hard glare to my family, "We NEVER went out and NEVER call me M-R-L or M-R-C or else you can count how many teeth I will knock out of your mouth got it, good."I threatened.

"I remember that what was that kids name oh yea Nick man he got the crap beat out of him." Casey laughed.

"What happen to him?" Matt asked

"Oh that is easy he first grabbed Missy's ass which heads up don't do, but she et that slide than he called her M-R-L and man that was harilious, he ended up in the hospital good thing his family didn't press charges after she said that he grabbed you ass, they dropped them. And a good thing it a day before finals or else you would have been expelled." I laughed then I saw Emmett's eyes and my uncles and all I could say was shit.

"Shut- it Casey!" I hissed he looked at me in surprise. With that basketball practice was over and I did dance with the girls and I nailed the 2 dances they taught me.

A week has passed and me and Jace have become great friends, we were at basketball practice and we had a week before our first game. We were sitting their after practice joking around and talking as usually with the fan group sitting on the other side.

"Hey M-R-L I finally got that e-mail you sent, what did Alex d to you, why didn't you press charges or at least tell the Smiths, come on Missy I know you, you should have told someone."Casey asked.

"Man you have not changed, so shut-it, before I have to explain to your family why I killed you." I hissed again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Casey I would like you to met my dear very, very protective brothers Emmett, Edward and Jasper! AGAIN I think you met them last week!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well… maybe we should talk about music" Casey looked like a guilty kid.

"No, What happen between you and Alex?" all four boys that is including Jace said menacingly, making me cringe into Casey's shoulder.

"Oh you don't want to hear such a boring story," I smiled my sickly sweet smile trying to get out of it. All the boys seemed hesitant for a second than something unexpected happened.

"Tell us!" the whole basketball team yelled at me and Casey.

"I don't want to…" I tried again.

"You are going to tell us or else we will make sure you can't leave the house except for school for a month and we all of the basketball team will hound you until you tell us!" Edward said very scary that I had to turn and look away only to see mom giving me a very stern look, that made me shrink.

"Okay but you guys are the ones that asked. That Saturday I found out that I got adopted I had to get out of going on a date with Mike Newton, ugh, but with my bad luck the only way I could do that was to say I was going out with Alex, "I spat his name, "Anyway the date wasn't that bad but it could have been a worse date, but once we got home."

"Since Alex was staying at the Smiths for the night, since you know they are his aunt and uncle, while as soon as we got in he, he,-he tried to rape me!" I sobbed the last part in Casey's shoulder.

"I'm going to Kill him!!" Everyone shouted.

"No don't when he plays us I was going to make sure he could never reproduce after the game of course. Don't worry about him any way he is a bitch and not worth it!!" I said regaining a little self-worth. "Plus what does it matter it is in the past," I got up grabbed my bag and was heading towards the door, "I was no one then no one cared I'm just surprised that you guys actually care, but trust me they would have done nothing if I told." With that I ran to my truck going way over the speed limit getting to the skate park changing in my skater R clothes and grabbing my board.

**K guys i'm sorry i haven't updated but school starts tomorrow so i have been BUSY trying to get everything ready!! I firgured i would update one last time before school but i will try and update as soon as POSSIBLABLY!!!!Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! **

**I have some bad news i got in a car accident and i messed my knee up pretty badly. I just find out that i won't have to have surgery thank goodness!!! but i am still on crutchs and get sore pretty quickly it only happened two weeks.!!**


	14. Jace's POV

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Missy P.O.V. recape of last chapter**

"I'm going to Kill him!!" Everyone shouted.

"No don't when he plays us I was going to make sure he could never reproduce after the game of course. Don't worry about him any way he is a bitch and not worth it!!" I said regaining a little self-worth. "Plus what does it matter it is in the past," I got up grabbed my bag and was heading towards the door, "I was no one then no one cared I'm just surprised that you guys actually care, but trust me they would have done nothing if I told." With that I ran to my truck going way over the speed limit getting to the skate park changing in my skater R clothes and grabbing my board.

* * *

**Jace POV(Try-outs )**

I knew that Cullens adopted some one, else I just didn't know her name or what she looked like.

I finally saw and met her in Chemistry, her hair was long and dark down that goes all the way to her butt, with her beautiful clear river blue eyes, with natural looking make up, when she talked it reminded me of a river and R. R is a great skater, and snowboarder, wow I can't wait to met up with R again, and Missy man that would be awesome.

It was try-outs, for the new-bees but since I was here last year and really good I don't have to try-out again, so as the coach talked and the kids ran. I talked to Edward and Jazz for a while until I noticed that the coach was think how fast some one was, I didn't get it no one usually finished until the twenty minute mark, but some one finished right at 19 minutes.

I looked around for a guy that would be down by now but did not find one, instead I found Missy Cullen stretching and talking to Rose, Bella, and Alice. I decided that once again I tried to read her mind and yet just like Bella I got nothing. I really want to know more about her, so I decided that I was going to read those around her.

_Man, my baby girl is going to do so great at Basketball, I just hope she doesn't get hurt, and those boys better be nicer or I think they will be a good dinner, I wonder how well she will do at dance.- _Rosalie I guess she is Missy really mom.

_I can't wait to take her shopping again, I just need to figure out how to keep her from knowing again, or else she will be going to that gross, unclean, Zumez store, ugh I need a plan!- _Alice ofcourse she is always shopping.

_Man my baby, is good, but from what Edward told me about the Queen bee bitch, and her answer I am going to have a talk with her. What was she thinking there is a room full of guys and she has to say 'I rather be in dance that way if a guy knows I'm flexibly it won't be from cheer.' –_Emmett thought so he must be her dad, cool, that would be fun having a dad like Emmett or my brother.

They finished the drills and run, and Missy was the best followed closely by Casey. There is 1 minute left on the buzzer and they are tie, but all of a sudden I see Missy dive for the ball getting it easily and shooting it for a 3 pointer which she made at the buzzer, dang she is a natural.

"Well C-moss I must say you are getting a lot better but you still hold mistakes."Missy said letting a little giggle escape her lips, ah how I would love to be the one making her laugh and for her to have a smile for me.

"M-R-L!" Casey yelled hugging her tightly, I don't like him already even if he was gay, I don't like him cause she is hugging him, I want to be the one she is hugging. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too," She whispered.

I was surprised when Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I all cleared our throats not so nicely to get their attention.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Care to explain." Emmett said almost angrily.

"Later, so Coach cuts, now…" Missy told coach Hall who seemed to be enjoying the little show that Missy and Casey were putting on.

"Oh right Missy, Casey…."I didn't listen to the rest I was watching her under the intense gaze of her family.

"Yes C-moss we made it!" she high five him.

"Oh yeah M-R-L!"

"No it is M-R-C now!" She laughed at the confusion on his face I even let a little chuckle out.

"Okay Missy you turn." Coach regained her attention.

"Well I just moved here, I was adopted my Mr. & Mrs. Cullen so my name is Missy Cullen, But a lot of you seem to look like some one else, and I know the reason. Before I was adopted I was Missy Likes from Seattle Prep." With that she smiled when she saw that every one remember how they said that girls shouldn't play on a boys team.

"So what up about you C-moss, how you know my baby…sis?" I could tell Emmett struggled with saying sis.

"Don't call me that M-R-L is the only one allowed to call me that. Got it! Good! I'm Casey Greenwood, I just moved here from Gram, WA and before that I went to Seattle Prep, and Missy taught me how to play and coached me so that I could play varsity." Casey said.

"And just so you know boys," Missy said mostly to her family but I could tell that she didn't want to cal them out on it, "We NEVER went out and NEVER call me M-R-L or M-R-C or else you can count how many teeth I will knock out of your mouth got it good."Missy threatened and surprisingly if kind of scared me for her to say that any I'm half vampire!

"I remember that what was that kids name oh yea Nick man he got the crap beat out of him." Casey said.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked.

"Oh that is easy he first grabbed Missy's ass which heads up don't do. But she et that slide then he called her M-R-L and that was harilious, he ended up in the hospital good thing his family didn't press charges after she said he grabbed your ass they dropped the charges. And good thing it was a day before finals or else you would have been expelled." Casey & Missy laughed but Missy stopped suddenly when she saw the looks her family.

"Shut-it Casey!" She hissed, feeling the heated glare her father was giving her.

With that practice was over, and every one was leaving I watched as Missy went to the dressing room followed by the dance, I quickly went and changed. When I came out I saw the Missy was also on the dance team they were practicing some of their dances. I had to admit that she was a pretty good dancer.

The week flew by quickly Missy and I got a lot closer, sitting next to or across from each other at lunch, it was kind of funny when she didn't want to eat her dad or Edward would put a heavy hand on her shoulder and whisper something in her ear making her eating like she was starved but once in a while they let her go. In chemistry we talked and passed notes it was, fun and interesting, talking to her about weird things.

"Hey M-R-L I finally got that e-mail you sent, what did Alex do to you? Why didn't you press charges or at least tell the Smiths, come on Missy I know you, you should have told someone!" Casey said sitting next to Missy, who stiffened at the mention of Alex. I wonder what happened? Practice was over and every one was around just chatting in their school clothes.

"Man you have not changed, so shut-it, before I have to explain to your family why I killed you!" She hissed apparently not wanting to discuss this here.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Casey I would like you to met my dear very, very protective brothers Emmett, Edward and Jasper! AGAIN! I think you met them last week!" Missy hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Well… maybe we should talk about music," Casey suggested.

"No what happened between you and Alex?" menacing cringe into Casey's shoulder.

"Oh you don't want to hear such a boring story," She smiled and said such a reassurance.

"Tell us!" The Whole team even I screamed at her.

"I don't want to…" She said, I could that this was her last hope to get out of the conversation.

"You are going to tell us or else we will make sure you can't leave the house except for school for a month and we all of the basketball team well hound you until you tell us!" Edward yelled, man isn't that punishment a little harsh.

"Okay but you guys are the ones that asked. That Saturday I found out that I got adopted I had to get out of going on a date with Mike Newton, ugh, I hate him, anyway with my bad luck the only way I could do that was to say I was going out with Alex," She sneered his name, "Any way the date wasn't that bad but it could have been worse date, but once we got home."

She took a deep breath to steady her self, "Since Alex was staying at the Smiths for the night, since you know they are his aunt and uncle, well as soon as we got in he, he-he tried to rape me!!" She sobbed into Casey's shoulder, I wish I was the one that she would cry into, but once I let her words sink in I was outraged!  
"I'm going to kill him!!" Everyone yell, even though they have only known her for about two weeks everyone saw her as a little sister! Yet I felt that I loved her, but how I have only known her for about two weeks.

"No!" I was surprised she was standing up for someone that tried to rape her," don't when he plays us I was going to make sure he could NEVER reproduce after the game of course. Don't worry about him anyway he is a bitch and not worth it!" She quickly took another steadying breath, "Plus what does it matter it is in the past," she grabbed her stuff and started walking off to the doors then paused at the doors turning slightly I could see tears waiting to spring free, her words though caused even tears to my eyes, "I was no one then no one cared I'm just surprised the you guys actually care, but trust me they would have done nothing if I did." With that she was gone, tears flowing down her checks.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I say we should scary Alex a little," Matt said.

"I agree especially at the game we should scare him, but we have to keep this between us," I said, just as Rose, Alice and Bella ran up.

"What did you say to her, Emmett John McCarthy Cullen!" Rose seethed at him. You could see him shrink back from her.

"I didn't say anything, baby, I promise she just told us something that we will talk about at home, okay babe?" he asked.

"Fine, "she growled not happy at all, "But can you tell me where she went? She isn't answering her cell phone."

"No, but we will look for her, you and the girls go to practice you can have her practice when she gets home," Edward answered.

"I think we should give a little time to her self, right now." Jasper cut in before anyone left.

"Probably." Everyone mumbled, "we will talk more about it later boys," I heard Emmett mumble when the girls left.

"I am going to ditch you guys, I need to get going." I said, everyone quickly mumbled a good-bye, and see you later.

Once I left the school I didn't want to go straight home since I knew it would be empty. So I decided that I would go to the skate park and relax a little. Once I pulled up I noticed that there was a white 4 door truck, it looked like the exact one that Missy drives, but than again R drives the exact same kind of truck.

I shook my thoughts out of my head, putting my G6 GT 2009 grey 2 door car with tinted windows and subs in the back making a great base, into park. I than grabbed my skateboard and walked over to the entrance of the park, I am surprised there is only one, well I guess now two people here, R and me.

"Hey R how you doing? Haven't seen you in a while." I said to him.

"Hey dude, its going good, my parents are annoying some days but what can you do?" He told me.

"True that is why I'm glad I was practically raised by my brother. My parents are well…. Lets just say controlling."I said back.

"Yeah…. so what have you been doing, anything fun?"He asked me, its funny how much he reminds me of Missy.

"Naw, you?" I asked.

"Now much, Except that this Saturday is the skate competition in Port Angeles. Are you competiting in the competition?"He asked.

"Yea, I want to but I don't know if my brother, I don't think he would want me to do it." I told him honestly.

' Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,

I f you like it than you should have put a ring on it'

R's phone rang, he quickly answered it, "Hi mom," He answered kind of sounded afraid.

"Missy Ray McCarthy Cullen where in the hell are you? Have you even noticed it is 7:30 at NIGHT!" his mom yelled, wait his mom just called him, Missy so does that mean the R is really Missy Likes, or well now Missy Cullen. My head is spinning, I know that if I was human than I wouldn't have been able to hear what HER mom said.

"Are you ok Jace?" She asked gently looking at me and for the first time I actually saw her beautiful river blue eyes, in tracing me, so I nodded, "If you say so well I have to go my mom is pissed."

She left and I slowly walked back to my car and headed home, once at home I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear my brother walk in. I just couldn't get Missy out of my head, I was upset that she hasn't told me about her secret yet I haven't told her mine, plus I think we just get closer.

"So what has you in such deep thought?" my brother asked, he had a sister when he was human, and has dated some girls in that life but with him being sick it didn't work out with any of the girls. I was happy that he had Whitney now he proposed to her about two weeks back on the day they met which just so happened to be Nov. 15, a year ago.

"Nothing, but I think I'm going to ask M out tomorrow…"

**K guys i'm sorry i haven't updated but school starts tomorrow so i have been BUSY trying to get everything ready!! I firgured i would update one last time before school but i will try and update as soon as POSSIBLABLY!!!!Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! **

**I have some bad news i got in a car accident and i messed my knee up pretty badly. I just find out that i won't have to have surgery thank goodness!!! but i am still on crutchs and get sore pretty quickly it only happened two weeks.!!**


	15. Confession and question

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add!! I'll try to add as soon as i can!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!**

**Jace POV recape of last chapter **

"So what has you in such deep thought?" my brother asked, he had a sister when he was human, and has dated some girls in that life but with him being sick it didn't work out with any of the girls. I was happy that he had Whitney now he proposed to her about two weeks back on the day they met which just so happened to be Nov. 15, a year ago.

"Nothing, but I think I'm going to ask M out tomorrow…"

* * *

**Missy POV**

I wonder what had Jace in such deep thought… I was thinking of all the possible things that he could have been thinking but couldn't come up with one, as I was driving home. Once I reached the drive way I looked to my right and saw a very pissed off Edward running along the truck… Shit I was hoping that I wouldn't get in too much trouble.

I pulled into the garage and put the truck in park before grabbing my bags and heading to my doom… okay so I am exaggerating a bit but can you say you blame me, have you ever met my family shish they can be scary as hell if they want to be.

"Well hello dear," Grandma said as I came in to the kitchen passing her, I gave a slight nod and smile letting her know I heard her and hello too. I dropped my bags next to the banister and walked slowly to the living room.

"Hello Missy Ray Likes McCarthy CULLEN!" I saw the concern and worry in my mothers stern and hard face as I walked in, I knew instantly that I would probably not get to compete in the competition now.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled under my breath forgetting I am in a house full of VAMPIRES!

"I heard that Missy," Dad commented I noticed that he was sitting on the love seat on the other side of the room with mom.

"That's how!" I said aloud again not meaning to but the little light bulb went off in my mind. I couldn't contain my excitement from figuring the mysteries of Jace Taylor! Ha, Ha, Ha!

"Honey are you all right? Are you getting a cold or something? Come here and sit down." Mom asked looking worried that I had gone insane and probably have gotten sick being out in the rain and cold for most the afternoon along with practical every day at the skate park, and not eating a lot considered in the eyes of Edward and Bella. Everyone else seems to stay out of it and I am thankful for that!

"Sorry… I'm fine I just finally figured something out that has been annoying the heck out of me," I answered.

"Who is he? We will take care of him!" Dad boomed I could see the glint in his eyes he wants to have a fight, while that ain't going to happen.

"Its not a guy dad, shish, and no I ain't sick either." I told them again.

"Ok sweetie, now why in the world would you just take off like that not telling anyone where your going of texting them, you know you really scared me when you didn't come home after practice was over." Mom said and I could see the venom coming to her eyes and it tore at my already chipped heart.

"I'm sorry mom, its just that I couldn't take being at the school any longer, and I didn't want grandma to see me crying and cursing mostly so I went to the only one place that I can take my sadness, and angry out at, but I am sorry guys." I had tears in my eyes now.

"Oh its okay sweetie, just promise me that next you will text me or even talk to me or your mother. But I think it is time for you to go to your room, do your homework, take a shower and go to bed." Dad said.

"Okay dad, goodnight everyone." After giving everyone a hug I went upstairs and did everything I was told, I was just about to turn off my bed side lamp when a soft knock came on the door. "Come in."

"Hi honey you get everything done that you needed to." I nodded.

"What is it that you need mom?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk, I want to know what happened today that made you run off like that." She said I don't know why but I really didn't want to tell her, just like I didn't want to tell the team. I'm just glad that Jace looked protective of me, and not ashamed. Wait what am I thinking.

"Why don't you ask dad?"

"Because honey although I know he will tell me, I want to hear whatever it is from you," That touched my heart not a lot of people ever want to hear a story of my life directly from me.

"Okay….I guess but I'm not happy about it to be honest."

" That's okay I'm not happy about some of my past too."

"Okay…. Here it goes. The day I found out that I got a adopt, Mike Newton was over, along with Alex Smith, anyway Mike got my foster parents to agree on my behalf to go on a date with him. I really didn't and don't like either of them but after sharing a bathroom and a bedroom with Mike I really did not want to go. Anyway the only way to get out of it was to say I was going on a date with Alex, and Alex has been trying to get me to go on a date with him since the first time he saw me."

I took a deep breath. "While we went on the date and it wasn't nessarily fun but it was okay we double dated you see and Laynee and Brad the other couple were fun to talk to like you and dad when you two aren't in parent mode but still. Anyway when we got home, he- he" I couldn't seem to bring myself to say it, my vision blurred and it was hard for me to see my mom. She brought me into her chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back before I leaned back and said.

"He tried to rape me, mom, I got bruises and a cut, but I fought and got away with my virginity but I'm scared! I'm scared mom what did I do wrong to deserve that and was I wrong to fight back, I don't who are the good guys anymore, are there any good guys out there to be picked out!" I cried as she tried to soothe my sobs, then she held my face in her hands and leaned back.

"Oh honey, You didn't deserve that no one does, don't ever think like that okay? You were right to fight her your self, and honey trust me there are some sweet loving guys out there and when you find one you will fall in love and you will think that there are more good guys than bad. But for now you are only seeing the bad because that is who you have been surrounded by, but trust me one guy will treat you right and wait as long as you want for you, and only you and that is the guy that will capture your heart."

"You know I was raped, right around the age you are now, by my fiancée and his friends, he only wanted me for my beauty. He killed me that night, while he left me there in the street to die after he and his friends had their little fun, Carlisle saved me turning me into a vampire was the only way. Although I resent having my humanity taken away from me I don't think anyone should ever have to suffer the fate I had, I always wanted a child to call my own. And although I know that you are all grown up and everything you will always be my little girl. I am very thankful for just the chance to become a mother, even if I can't say you're my blood daughter you are my daughter none the less." Mom finished.

"Thank you mom you're the best and I'm happy that I got adopted by a family that loves me, but I'm happy that you are my mom." I whispered before falling into a dark dreamless sleep with tears staining on my face and red puffy pained eyes.

**Emmett POV**

I know that Rose wants an explanation, but I wasn't sure if Missy could handle telling her story again even to Rose, her mother. I wasn't even sure I had it in me to tell Rose without breaking into tearless sobs, or in utter rage.

But when I heard my baby girl start to cry, barely getting out that she was almost raped, I about jumped out from my window and ran to his house to kill him, for hurting her so bad. I broke into silent sobs on Rose and my bed.

**Edward POV**

Hearing Emmett's thoughts had me thinking and trying hard not to listen to his heart broken sobs, it just wasn't right having Emmett the goof-ball, the teddy bear crying over something that none of us could control, just like with Rose.

_Is it really true has all the gentle men died out and now there is only room for chivalry in fair tales and old stories.-_Rose was thinking and thinking about what to say to Missy to tell her that one day her prince will come.

_Don't worry Edward, Missy will have her knight and shining armor soon, Alice told me that he will protect her and cherish her, just as you did for me and Jasper for Alice, and everyone else in this family!-_Bella, oh my sweet Bella thought to me, so Alice had a vision and is hiding it from me, well everyone in fact.

**Missy POV**

The next morning I woke up to a stiff face and dry tears, I quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower not wanting anyone to see me like this. I am Missy Ray Likes McCarthy Cullen strong, pretty, and talented!

_So… start acting like it!_

Wait… who said that?

_Me you idiot! Are you really the dimwitted!_

No… so you're the voice that's suppose to tell me things! Where have you been?

_Yep! That's me… I been in your brain where else! You think I could go to Italy without you? _

Well that's nice to know! Where were when I need you? Or do you just decide I'm going to pick on you today.

_Well considering you, are me. I guess. What do you mean where have I been? I've been in your BRAIN! Remember!_

Well excuse me. Why were you in my brain and not helping me?

_Well you see you have some every interesting things in your brain… Speaking of… That very HOT Jace is Hot, you should totally go out with HIM! I like him!_

Um…hmmm… o…kay…. Well creepy voice I'm going to go and get dressed now before I'm late for school.

_Okay but don't forget Jace is your friend, not food!_

What???

_ I was watching Finding Nemo in your memories!_

Okay… good-bye voice!

_Bye-bye!_

With that I quickly dried my self off and put my undergarments on, I than walked into my bedroom only to be assaulted by three vampires. They threw an outfit at me telling me I have 10 minutes before we have to leave. I quickly dressed in the dark wash jeans with a dark pink silk top with 3 inch black heels**.(outfit on profile)**

"Okay I'm done," I yelled, waiting for the girls to come in and sure enough they did, mom did my hair into a perfect half- ponytail, with a pink and white flower clips. Bella and Alice did my make doing natural colors with pink as an under tone look.

"Wow, what's up for today? Is it some ones birthday that I didn't know about?" I asked, noticing that I looked a lot girler than usual.

"What do you mean? Can't we put a little make-up on you?" Alice answered using her puppy dog face.

"I… I was…was just saying I look more girly than normal." I said point out the fact that my eyes stand out more than usual.

"Well I think you look pretty now lets go we are going to be late if you don't leave now." Bella said dragging us downstairs only stopping momentarily stopping to grab our bags, and the boys.

"Okay I'm riding with Missy!" Alice squealed, before jumping in my truck along with Jasper.

"O…kay…" I was unsure what to think. "See you at school!" With that I jumped in and started the car following, Edward, Bella, dad, and mom. We sped our way to school of course I stayed behind the Volvo at least a mile. When we were getting close to the school I passed cars left and right but one that I noticed was the grey G6 GT, I was going about 70 mph by the time we enter the school parking lot. I quickly parked next to the Volvo, and grabbed my bag and keys jumping out of the truck.

"Wait…. I have lip gloss for you!" Alice said as I was about to head off to Art class, I wait for her to finish digging in her pocket, for the clear but sparkly lip gloss.

"Uh… thanks Ali, see you later I don't know if I will eat lunch today." I said since we didn't have practice tonight considering that it is Wednesday, we have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The day passed quickly and I didn't want to eat I was worried about what the team is thinking of me. I know that they think of me as a little sister but that doesn't mind that they can't change their mind of what the thought of me or would treat me. I decided that I doubt I can look any of the guys in the eye today that I would hung out in the gym and shoot some hoops.

When I got there I saw that I was the only one meaning everyone went to eat today which I was grateful for some time to think. I quickly turned the stereo on to Sunny 94.3 radio station. Grabbing the ball and starting my shots.

I didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore, I was to immersed in my thoughts that I was not paying any attention to my surroundings even the music was a dull sound to my thoughts. Suddenly something or I should say some one grab my waist…

"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed back handing and kneeing the person that scared me shitless.

"Ow!" Some one yelped, and when I looked up I noticed it was Jace.

"Oh… I am so, so sorry about that Jace, I didn't know it was you. You scared me, I'm so sorry!" I said trying to get a look at his cheek that his hand was covering.

"I'm fine, but ow! Man that hurt." He complained and I could tell that he was lying.

"You are not okay, here sit down." I was going to lead him over to the benches but he just sat down right where, we were standing. I almost wanted to laugh at how cute he was hurt and sitting on the floor like a little kid. I ran over to the stereo and turned it off so that we could talk.

"I'm fine Missy, really, it isn't like I can't take a hit." He whined to me when I put the ice pack I grabbed on top of his hand.

"Jace just behave and let me take care of you, shish, quit being such a child!" I scolded him, all I got was a pout, one that I wanted to kiss. "I'm sorry Jace! Did you eat because if you didn't then you should go eat and get some thing health."

"Humpf! I'm not a little kid M I can take care of myself. You are the one that should go to the lunch room and eat I didn't see you in there so I figured you where hiding in here. I decided that I would sneak in on you, I guess that back fired on me, Now I feel like an idiot." He answered my unspoken questions.

"Sorry what can I do to make it up to you? And don't feel like an idiot. I think it is incredibly sweet of you to come and check on me." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little old fashioned on the whole guy, girl thing. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've always believed the guy should protect the girl, its romantic." I said starting to day dream.

"Oh, well can I ask you some thing?" He asked.

"I think you already did." I giggled.

"Not what I meant and you know it!"

"Okay sure, if you will stop whining and let me look at your face." I answered. "Again I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine so stop apologizing. Any way I was wondering if you… would… um…maybe like…to..go…on a date…with me?" I saw the little red tint in his checks as he asked. He is so hot!

_Dude ANSWER HIM! He is WAITING! DON'T make me come out of this BRAIN!_

That snapped me out of my thoughts of him and me, I looked up to see an almost hurt look on his face.

"That is okay I mean I understand….if you don't want.." I cut him off right there by kissing his soft sweet lips, that style had the test of maple syrup from whatever he eat breakfast. Man I could see fireworks in my head and I felt complete kissing him. He was shocked at first but complied quickly by pulling me into his lap, I finally pulled away for a much need breath.

"I… would… love… to… go …out with…you." I breathed heavily, from our heated lip lock. He just got a goofy smile on his face and kissed me again.

"Good, so I'll pick you up tonight at 7, since tomorrow we have practice." He asked.

"Sounds good to me" I than leaned up to kiss him again right when our lips connected I heard the gym doors open and a lot of foot step stop mid stride. Not caring and not wanting to miss the soft feel of his lips I quickly kissed him again before Jace helped us both to getting to our feet. I turned to face to people that walked in on my lip lock thinking nothing could make my smile go away.

What I saw quickly wiped the smile from my face but I did not inch away from Jace nor did I or he untwine our fingers that were holding hands.

**K guys i'm sorry i haven't updated but school starts tomorrow so i have been BUSY trying to get everything ready!! I firgured i would update one last time before school but i will try and update as soon as POSSIBLABLY!!!!Thats all i have for now!!! I'll write faster!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I like Reviews!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!! Sorry my laptop keeps being mean so sorry!! REVIEW. COME ON PEOPLE I LIKE REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! VOTE!!! **

**I have some bad news i got in a car accident and i messed my knee up pretty badly. I just find out that i won't have to have surgery thank goodness!!! but i am still on crutchs and get sore pretty quickly it only happened two weeks.!!**


	16. Kyle trouble and date dress up

**Missy POV(Recap)**

"Sounds good to me" I than leaned up to kiss him again right when our lips connected I heard the gym doors open and a lot of foot steps stop mid stride. Not caring and not wanting to miss the soft feel of his lips I quickly kissed him again before Jace helped us both to getting to our feet. I turned to face the people that walked in on my lip lock thinking nothing could make my smile go away.

What I saw quickly wiped the smile from my face but I did not inch away from Jace nor did I or he untwine our fingers that were holding hands.

* * *

Standing there was the whole basketball team along with Jasper, Edward, and dad! Shit! What to do? What to do? I really like Jace, so I squeezed his hand slightly to let him know that I was here for him.

"Uh… hi guys…so… how's it going?" I asked slowly taking in there faces one by one.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jace asked after me snapping a few of the guys out of shock.

"HEY GUYS! THAT is all you have to SAY when we walk in on you two KISSING!!!" Dad yelled making me jump. I also noticed that mom, Alice, and Bella ran in with worried faces.

"Uh… I can explain d-Emmett," I said putting my please-listen-get-my-way smile on my face.

"Um…hmm… you better have one good ass explanation Missy Cullen!" Edward hissed at us, while everyone else agreed.

"Well why don't we all sit down and let them explain," Alice chirped jumping up and down in anxiety; she probably already saw what we were going to say. Everyone moved to the benches while Jace and I stood in front of them, my family closest to us. "Okay shoot you two."

"Okay, now Em, Jazz, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, and all the rest of you; you do realize I'm not a little girl and he isn't my first boyfriend." I provided hoping to calm some, "Now before you walked in Jace asked me out and I said yes ta da end of story," I finished.

"No offense M-R-L but you don't have the best luck picking guys," Casey said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jace and I asked at the same time.

"I remember Tyler, don't you?" He asked.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath but of course, my family heard me.

"Who is Tyler?" Dad asked not as angry as I thought he would be.

"No one at all,""I said to quickly funny looks from the team. "I don't want to talk about okay?"

"Fine" The team mumbled.

"Okay Missy out," Taylor said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"You heard me out,"

"You can't be serious, you can't kick me out of the GYM!"

"Yeah I'm serious, get out of here," he said than everyone was telling me to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can't kick me out!" I argued.

"Missy Ray Cullen you will leave right now," Dad said scaring me.

"Okay, come on Jace," I said tugging on his hand that was still in mine.

"No Jace is going to stay here, we want to have a word with him," Jasper said speaking up for the first time since they walked in.

"No I don't think he will we both have Chemistry so we will head there since the bell is going to ring pretty soon." I said not wanting Jace to deal with them all alone.

"MISS-" Edward was going to yell but the girls interrupted him.

"We'll take her, come on Missy lets go to our lockers." Bella said calmly; Alice and Rose each grabbed one arm so there was no escape.

"Fine, see you in class Jace, see you guys, be nice, please." I said in a last attempt, with that they dragged me out to the hall.

"Okay so what is going on," Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Like you don't know," I told her, feeling a little blush come to my cheek remembering everything that happened.

"Ohhh, spill girl," Bella awed while we made our way to the science wing for my Chemistry class.

"Okay well I'll tell you at home, but the short version is that he came and asked me out for tonight at 7! I can't wait!" I squealed I know surprising I squealed.

"Oh I can't wait to dress you and talk you dress shopping now and going to get your nails done and the spa!" Mom squealed hugging me.

"Mom," I hissed, "why would we go dress shopping?" I was afraid to ask but knew it had to be done.

"Because of the winter ball that is coming up the day after your last game, you know for dances." She squealed along with Alice and Bella, that is when I truly knew what I had doomed my self to… their Barbie doll, I had made a deal to let them do as the will. Crap I'm doomed!

"O-kay well you better go the bell rang and you only have about a minute before you are going to be tardy." I smiled a smug smile.

"Uh…yeah whatever see you later." Then they were gone.

I sat in my seat waiting for Jace to come in when the bell rang, the seat next to me still empty. What did my dad do? What did the team do? Ugh, relax he is fine…I put my head on the table to relax and wait. Since the teacher didn't have a lesson planned it was free period.

"Hey Missy," I looked up to see Kyle Wiggin, ugh where is dad when I need him. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Kyle, nothing just getting a headache," I supplied being nice, I didn't want to be rude and say fuck off.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that I was wandering if you would like to go grab dinner maybe see a movie? You know like a date?" I was beyond shock that this kid who might I say is afraid of the basketball team, the jocks who are practically my family would have the nerve to ask me out. I have to give him props I didn't think he would ever swallow his fear.

"Well actually-" I was cut off by a voice that I so deeply wanted to hear that I could feel my heart tighten at the sound of his soft sweet voice.

"She can't do that," Jace said tightly, I could hear the strain in his voice that he really hated this kid, but everyone on the team hates him.

"Why not? I believe she can, she can answer for herself!" Kyle said confidence higher than ever at the moment I almost feel bad for him that was until he put his arm around my shoulders making me stiff I don't like when people touch me. "So what about it baby?"

He did not just say that, oh touching me and calling me baby is just too far. I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted than flipped him so that he is on his back and on the floor with my shoe pressed on his throat.

"Okay first of all Jace is my _boyfriend,_ and I am his _girlfriend,_ second of all never touch me again or else the whole basketball team will be on your ass and I'll do my own damage too, oh and never call me baby again! So fuck off!" I yelled at him sitting back down in my chair.

"Missy Cullen principal's office now!" Mr. Shell said to me, my headache was worse than ever at this moment and I didn't feel like arguing. "Mr. Taylor you can help Mr. Wiggin to the nurses office."

We both got up and walked side by side as we went to the front office. I am so dead, oh man where is grandpa when you need him I have a splitting headache and I can't think of way I would have a headache. But again did I actually hit my head when I slipped in the shower I don't remember dang it I can't remember!

"Missy you okay you don't look so good." Jace asked as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be, so where we going to night?" I asked trying to focus on anything other than what I am feeling.

"Okay if you are sure, anyway that is a surprise," We lapsed into comfortable silence after that neither of us speaking and I was grateful for that my head was going to be the death of me soon if dad or mom doesn't kill me first. "Well get in there I will see you after school," With one last kiss I walked in the principal's office.

"Ah Ms. Cullen you do know what brought you here right?" Principal Dale asked as I sat in one of the plush seats in front of the desk.

"Yes I know why I'm here," I answered dully.

"Good now explain to me why you beat up and used bad language to Mr. Wiggin," He said I just sat there trying to figure how to say it through my headache.

"Okay, well lets see I was sitting in class and Kyle came up asked me out I was about to answer when Jace cut in saying I couldn't do that; Kyle said that I could and put his arm around me and called me baby. I don't like when people touch me and calling me baby with that was the last straw so I flipped him onto the ground telling him that Jace and I were going out, the end." I finished feeling almost sleepy.

"Well although you had a good reason, I will still have to call your parents are they at home?" He asked, ugh mom, dad, wait they don't have to know grandma and grandpa are my parents at school. I suddenly got an evil smirk on face but made sure that my principal didn't see it.

"My mom is at home but I think my dad is at work," I answered while fighting a smirk and wishing I had aspirin.

"Okay I will call your house while you wait here." He called and said mom would be her in a few minutes. While we waited I tried to shut my mind off of everything and anything to get the headache to dim, while the principal tried to keep up a light conversation.

I didn't notice that I had been sitting here staring into space until Esme put her hand on my shoulder before sitting next to me. I take a grateful sigh of relief that my headache did start to dim but was still there, and that it was Esme and not mom here.

"So what is going on here? And why did you have me come down here Mr. Dale?" Esme asked as she eyed me carefully.

"Well as you can guess your," _grand_, "daughter got in trouble, using uncalled for language and fighting with another student." I saw the gleam in grandma's eye saying we _will_ talk. Shiz!!

"Now I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," grandma said eyeing me carefully as if I was going to cross her actions.

"There is and she explained it to me, but that still does not excuse her for sending a young man to the nurse's with a pretty swollen wrist and a sore back. Oh and using foul language that I am sure any parent would not like. So there for she will be suspended for today and I was going to do tomorrow but since the young man was disrespectful; she is only suspended for today and has lunch detention for the next 2 days." Mr. Dale said to us.

The Next 2 days detention ugh!!! What am I going to do? Hopefully I can talk grandma into keeping this between the two of us.

"Okay that sounds fair enough is that all," He nodded, "Good because Missy and I have to get home to talk about this."

"Very well good-bye than, and Missy I will see you tomorrow in room 36 for detention, good day!" Was the last thing I heard from the school besides the squeak of my shoes. As I went to my locker getting my things once I was done grandma grabbed me and we ran to the car, I slipped in and buckled up as she speed out of the lot.

Something suddenly vibrated on my pocket, I took the little cell phone that the family got me and noticed I have two text messages. The first is from Jace:

-M

How much trouble you in?

-Jay

I quickly replied.

-Jay Jay

Not much from the principal but did get detention! Ugh I g2g!

-M

The next text is from Alice:

-Missy

I saw what happen! We will talk at home! I will drive your baby home!

-Pixie

I again replied quickly.

-Pixie

Thanks and PLEASE don't tell mom or dad bout this!

-Missy

I am the only one allowed to call Alice pixie besides Jasper, and Renesme but that is pretty cool. The ride home was awkward with the silence and the quick glances here and there, beside the very fast and not understandable phone conversation that grandma had with I am guessing is grandpa.

Once we got home we went inside and I headed straight to my room putting my bag in there than heading back downstairs where grandma is in the kitchen. I went in and sat on a chair in front of the island.

"Grandma I'm sorry I just, I just he… I don't know I'm sorry. I know I disappointed you." I struggled to find the best words to explain how sorry I truly am. Although I am not sorry for what you may think I am sorry that I disappointed her not that I got in a fight. Because he was asking for it big time and he stepped over my personal space bubble just pushed it.

"I know dear I know. But why, why did you fight that young man? You know that it doesn't solve any thing. Your grandfather will be here in a minute so that we can discuss what we are going to do about this behavior." She answered while cleaning.

"Okay that sounds good to me. Do you think he can check me? I don't feel so good, my head kind of hurts." I told her just as grandpa came in.

"What is this about you not feeling good."

"I haven't really felt every good since lunch." I answered.

"Okay lets go do a check up than we will talk." We went up to his office and he did a check up than we waked back to the kitchen where grandma was cooking me some soup. "Okay well it just seems that you haven't been eating very much so no more skipping lunch or dinner, or breakfast but you don't have to eat all the time but you have to eat way more than you are because if not than I am going to have to hospitalize you. You understand?" Grandpa told me.

"Ok that sounds great to me. One question, well it is more of a favor can we keep this from mom and dad please!" I asked giving my wonderful pouty look.

"Well I guess we can for this one, but the next one we have to deal with your parents." Grandpa answered after sharing a glance with grandma.

Thank y—"I was cut off by a door slamming and dad's voice filling the air.

"Miss Ray McCarthy Cullen! Where are you??" dad yelled.

"Oh shiz nickels, I think he knows!" I hissed.

"Oh we do I can't believe you beat up Kyle that had to be awesome so what did he do? And why weren't you in school for the rest of the day?" Dad asked as we all sat down to watch a movie. I quickly glanced at my phone I had an hour and a half until Jace would be here. Man time fly's.

"I would love to sit and chat but I only have an hour and a half to get ready for my date. So I better go take a shower." I went up and jumped into the shower.

Once I was out I went into my room dressed in the clothes that were put out for me to wear. Once I was dressed I was attacked by the three girls that I love. Grandma is the only one that stayed out of this craziness.

"So why were you home so late?" I asked while thinking that time hadn't flew by that fast.

"Oh we went for a quick hunt after school." Mom answered.

"Oh okay that is good." I nodded my head and settled down in front of Alice's vanity and awaited the torture to end.

Finally after feeling like an eternity they were done, and I have to admit that I looked great. I am wearing dark blue jeans with a lacy undershirt and a bottom up black shirt a silver belt that hangs on my hips and black peep toe 2" high heels. My make-up is done a smoky color and rosy lips.

I was finally ready for my date, we all went down stairs to wait for Jace but I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes to be exact.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! For not updating see my computer got all these virus at the same time and killed my laptop. my dad is still working on it. i can now play on it for about 20min. before it shuts off. and i need a new power cord i guess since it isn't really working. So i will update as soon as i can but i don't know when that will be so sorry again!**

**Soccershadow3 or Roo.**


	17. Date Time!

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

Finally after feeling like an eternity they were done, and I have to admit that I looked great. I am wearing dark blue jeans with a lacy undershirt and a button up black shirt a silver belt that hangs on my hips and black peep toe 2" high heels. My make-up is done a smoky color and rosy lips.

I was finally ready for my date, we all went down stairs to wait for Jace but I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes to be exact.

* * *

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

The doorbell signaled that Jace was here I was so excited I jumped up to answer it but mom put a hand on my shoulder keeping me in place; I gave her a confused look.

"You should never be to excited to go on a date you will look desperate so just be your normal stubborn self ok?" Mom whispered I nodded and sat back down waiting for the boys to let my date in.

Unfortunely that meant everyone was in the living room mom, Bella, Alice, and grandma. All the boys went to answer the door including grandpa who is posing as my dad to the public eye.

"Hey everyone," Jace greeted as he come in with the boys following, I noticed that Edward was smiling and nodded his head to my mom and Bella about something. I also noticed that Alice had one of the widest smiles on her face when she came out of a vision I must have a good date or something.

"Hey," We all greeted.

"Hey J," I greeted hugging him, it is normal for us to hug all the time so it was not weird at all.

"So what is the plan for the evening for you two?" Grandpa asked posing as my dad.

"It is a surprise sir," Jace answered respectfully.

"Oh don't be so formal call me Carlisle," He said, "And good luck trying to surprise her."

"And call me Esme dear," Grandma said

"Well lets go before they decide that you move in," I joked but was also somewhat serious.

"Ok see you guys later I promise to have her back safe." Jace said just as we left.

When we were outside I noticed that his car was a grey G6 GT sports collection. I grinned widely knowing that I speed faster than him for it was his car that I passed on my way to school. Many that is just what I need a great guy that can follow _some_ of the rules.

"So where we going?" I asked in my all to sweet innocent tone that can make most people melt like butter in a sizzling out frying pan.

"Now that would be telling," He finally said after getting over the momentary dazzling she did to him. "This is the whole point of a surprise date, it's a surprise!" he laughed when he noticed my pouting.

"But J I really want to know what we are doing please?" I pouted.

"Sorry M I want to know see your face when we get there," he answered smirking as my pout turned into a frown. I than looked to see where we are going noting that the 3 hour drive to Settle was very short maybe and hour and a half to two hours.

"Fine I give up, you win," I told him. I wasn't getting anywhere questioning him for he just says the same thing.

Finally he parked in one of the many parking lots around the city for it is rather big. Leaving me in a mystery of sceneries' as we could be going romantic; like an elegant dinner and dancing, or causal; like a dinner and a movie, or playful; like bowling and a walk through the city. There are too many ideas for a date in the big city of Settle.

"Come on I don't want to be late," Jace helped me out of the car taking my hand and leading me this way and that way as we made conversation on anything and everything. I was having to much fun laughing about something that he had done with his brother the other weekend. That I didn't notice my surroundings, we had stopped in front of the Settle Mariners Peoria Stadium.

"This is were we are going for our date a Mariners game that are playing against the Chicago White Sox. Really?" I asked my face held no emotion.

"Uh… yeah I thought that since we both like sports and I know how much you like the Mariners so I asked a friend of my family's to get tickets…." He was rambling a nervous habit, "If you don't want to go we um…could go somewhere else, like the movies or go to the arcade or something?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh… yeah if you really don't want to go to the game?" I couldn't hold it in anymore I started laughing as he looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you okay?"

"I am perfect!" I started dragging him to the gates but not before I pulled him in to a huge hug and a quick kiss pocketing the tickets hidden in his pants. "I want to get some food before the game starts!" With that I pulled a stunned Jace through the gates, food and up to the seats.

"Okay so that wasn't really the reaction I was thinking I would get from you. You know you always keep me on my toes." He told me once we were seated comfy and relaxed as we messed with two bags of popcorn, two soda drinks and holding hands on the armrest between us.

"Yea well I never did say that I was normal, I have been through a lot in my life so you can say I am anything_ but_ ordinary." Thinking back on all the things that have happened in my life.

"Yea that is true you are unique just like that family of yours," what did he mean by that? Does he know my families secret? He finally continued, "It still amazes me that you are on the dance team along with the _boys_ basketball team. Have I ever told you that you are an amazing girl?"

"No I don't think so, but thank you that means something to me," I kissed him on the cheek and than turned back to watch the game.

"Good," with that there wasn't much talking for the rest of the game, except for a complaint about the teams strategy here and there. Finally the game was over Mariners won of course.

We drove back to my house in record time, my parents were still up obliviously, along with Alice and Jazzy, it seemed every one else was in bed, I mean posing to be in be…

"Well thank you for everything tonight it was fun," I said shyly blushing a bit since I have no clue what to say or do. Blushing is one of those things I never do, not when I win competitions and do interviews on TV, not on any of the other dates I have ever been on, and not even when I was forced to be the Barbie doll model at Seattle Prep. This is a whole new playing field that I don't have an idea how to play the game.

"Yea thank you for coming with me, hey I know it a little soon and I will most likely get killed by your bothers, but I feel protective of you and I want to be able to say your mine, will you be my girlfriend?" Jace looked very nervous and shy when he said this but I knew that he was saying the truth I could feel it too.

"Of course, yes!" I hugged him tight, "I don't want the other girls to think you are available at all, and truth be told I feel the same, I feel connected to you some how like I don't know, like this is just right. I'm sorry I probably sound insane right now?"

"No, no that is exactly how I feel." I sighed with relief.

"Well I better get inside before my family has a heart attack, we do have school tomorrow," I hugged him tight an whispered in his ear, "Good-night boyfriend." Pulling away I kissed him quickly, "See you in the morning J."

"Night M, see you in the morning my girl," He answered waited for me to open the door before he turned and went back to his car.

I opened the door and walked to the living room slowly because what I was hoping to avoid the ambush that I was bond to receive. The girls just wanted to know every single detail of my date as the boys just wanted to now who won, and if he was good to me.

"Guys, GUYS!! Can't I just go to bed I'm tried, we have school tomorrow. I will answer all the questions you have tomorrow, just please let me go to sleep." I pleaded.

"Ok I guess but you will answer the questions young lady, I want to know how your date was!!" Mom said giving me a hug and pushing me towards the staircase.

With that I went upstairs, did my normal night ritual. Once I was in my bed I thought about everything that has happened. My brother dealing with cancer to dying of cancer, my family dying, taken in to the Smith home, going on my first date, going to my first dance, my first skateboarding competition. Also all my fights in school, detentions, arrests, my school games, everything that has happened in my life is more than most people go through there whole lives.

I lost my whole family in a matter of 3 years, my friends at that Seattle Prep turned on me saying things like my family never wanted me that is why they all died. That is way I prefer to hang out with guys more than girls, playing sports and all that to get away. Now I have a family how ever strange they maybe, yes I am referring to them being vampires. Also I have a boyfriend now. Boyfriend wow I like thinking that. My boyfriend is also a vampire, I think??? I will have to ask sometime soon maybe after this weekend at the competition.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long i am still having some trouble with my laptop. I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soccershadow3**


	18. Getting ready for the Competition

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Ok I guess but you will answer the questions young lady, I want to know how your date was!!" Mom said giving me a hug and pushing me towards the staircase.

With that I went upstairs, did my normal night ritual. Once I was in my bed I thought about everything that has happened. My brother dealing with cancer to dying of cancer, my family dying, taken in to the Smith home, going on my first date, going to my first dance, my first skateboarding competition. Also all my fights in school, detentions, arrests, my school games, everything that has happened in my life is more than most people go through there whole lives.

I lost my whole family in a matter of 3 years, my friends at that Seattle Prep turned on me saying things like my family never wanted me that is why they all died. That is way I prefer to hang out with guys more than girls, playing sports and all that to get away. Now I have a family how ever strange they maybe, yes I am referring to them being vampires. Also I have a boyfriend now. Boyfriend wow I like thinking that. My boyfriend is also a vampire, I think??? I will have to ask sometime soon maybe after this weekend at the competition.

* * *

The next day went very well, I some how avoided all questions from my family. The school day went well as Jace and I decided that tomorrow we would make it known to the school that Jace was mine and I was his.

I woke up right and early for a big day head of me. Today is Friday the day that me and Jace are going public, along with going down to Seattle for the sign of the skateboarding competition. Although I don't know if I am going to sign in as R or as Missy because the girls are going to be dressing me and I have no clue who to be, ugh this is what I get for making secret identity's and than getting grounded and letting you family dress you so that I wouldn't be on house arrest for the next three weeks.

Once I was out of my shower I dressed quickly in the clothes that the girls laid out for me, letting mom, and Alice do my makeup and hair before rushing downstairs to the kitchen to eat whatever grandma made me. In my hurry or excitement this morning I didn't notice that someone was coming up the stairs as I was rushing down them texting on my phone as usual, until it was too late. I had ran into a solid brick wall making me almost crash down but instead the person caught me.

"Whoa, why are you in such a hurry now sweetie?" Dad asked as he steady me on my two unusually clumsy feet at that moment.

"Uh, morning dad, I'm just hungry so I wanted to go eat. Do you know what grandma made me for breakfast?" I asked.

"Um.." He was about to answer until phone went off, he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged confused as well. "Ok, go eat breakfast." I nodded and quickly left my dad there as I went to the kitchen just in time to see grandma put a firstly done omelet on my plate along with a cup of orange juice.

"Oh thank you grandma it looks delicious," I said gracefully as I slid into my seat on the island and started to eat.

"You are quite welcome dear. Now don't swallow that whole I don't want you to choke. Carlisle would have a field day about that." Grandma told me, I smiled and slowed my eating since we still have about half an hour until school. Suddenly there was this big loud CRASH outside in the front.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the front door where everyone else was already there, thanks to their vampire speed. I moved through the door to see a russet colored wolf with a girl around my height, Uncle Edward's hair color but other wise looked like Aunt Bella. I automatically knew who it was so I ran down the steps.

"Missy Ray get back, don't you dare get near that wolf." My mother yelled. I ignored her and hugged the big wolf as it looked my face. The girl slide off the back and told him to go change.

"Hey you must be Missy its so great to met you finally!" The girl rapped me up in a hug squeezing tight that it started to get hard to breathe.

"Whoa, Nessie baby let the girl breath. She is after all only human." Jake said while coming over to give me a hug. "Hey little girl what's up?"

"I'm not little! And nothing, I'm just waiting for Jace and than we are going to school." I said excitedly as we walked back to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

"Why are you waiting for Jace?" Jasper asked me. I looked around seeing I was the center of attention.

"Well Jace was going to take me to school, I thought I told you mom," I answered.

"No you didn't tell any of us. Is that way you almost ran over Emmett this morning?" Edward asked.

"Yes, okay I'm excited me and him are finally going public with us being together! Even though it has only been a few days, I'm so excited!" I said almost squealing. Key word being almost.

The surprising thing was when Mom, Alice, Bella, and Nessie squealed and started to all talk at me at the same moment I was being overwhelmed and fast. I heard its and ends here and there like 'oh my g-' and 'I can't wai-' and 'he drives' and other none distinguishable comments were heard.

Finally after much talking on the girls part minus me, Jasper intervened by giving them all waves and waves of calm. I was thankful to have him in the family cause I don't think I would survive the wrath of the girls without Jasper's extra sense. I sat back into the couch having a conversation with Nessie and Bella as I waited for Jace to show up.

Once every one snapped their heads up and in the direction of the door I knew Jace was here. I went and grabbed my bag while Jacob answered the door most likely trying to scare the shit out of him.

"Hey J," I said while I pulled him into a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah M I'm ready, good morning by the way." I smiled up at him in thanks, "Bye Jacob, see the rest you at school."

"Yea bye fam. See you at school." With that we walked up to his car a grey G6 GT sports edition. "Nice car I like the sun roof."

"Thanks M so do I." we sang along with the radio it was a very short ride to school. "You ready?" He asked as he turned to me after putting his car in park.

"Yep I can't wait to wipe that smile off of Kym's cake face." I answered giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good lets go," I grabbed my bag and we opened our doors at the same time getting out slowly, once we were out and our doors closed we walked to the front of the car where we automatically grabbed for the others hand.

I finally looked up and saw that most of the schools eyes were on us. Although this was the plan I started to be self-conscience now that I thought about our plan. We were to let everyone know that we were together with out telling anyone. Therefore the hand-holding, walking the class, sitting together as much as possible, and sneaking kisses here and there. But the kisses are more private we don't want to get caught for PDA now do we, now that would be a talk I want with the principal, NOT!!!

We went through the day slowly but it was fun, everyone has guessed that we are together the team wasn't surprised at all, along with the dance. Finally after the day was over Jace hung out at my house for a while before I kicked him out well more like dad kicked him out. I'm not complaining though for I would love for Jace to stay all night and just chill but when I have a skateboarding competition in the morning I would need my sleep. Once Jace was gone, Mom and Alice had our stuff packed and ready. We would be staying at a hotel in Seattle so that it was easier to get to the skate park so that I can be there early and warm up. Although I never did tell them that I warm up in private and always wear my brothers sweatshirt in the competition.

Thankfully mom decided that I should stay 'in the closet' so to speak well that's what dad called it. Man I swear he is so childish, seriously 'in the closet' he made it sound like I am a lesbian but I don't show it publicly, ugh I am most definitely NOT a lesbian! Thanks Dad! NOT!!!

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

I woke up to something bouncing on my bed.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Alice 5 more minutes please!" It kept bouncing on the bed, and started to do it harder so that I was bouncing up and down to now great.

"ALICE!!! GET OFF MY BED!" I yelled rolling over trying to get more sleep.

"Missy I'm not on your bed." Alice answered to my left I rolled over to see that Alice was indeed standing in front of the TV so that I could see her. There was still bouncing on my bed. So I got up on my elbows to see my…

"DAD!" I yelled in surprise making me jump and as graceful as a rock I fell to the floor and on my butt. "Ow!"

"What happened honey?" Asked my worried mother from the door way of the bathroom.

"Nothing sweetie Missy just fell out of bed."Dad answered.

"Yeah because you were jumping on my bed," I said glaring at my dad.

"Okay, honey leave her alone, and Missy you need to get up," Mom order us. I sighed before getting off the floor not happy that dad woke me up.

"Foods on the coffee table by the TV," Alice told me. I nodded before taking a seat in front of the yummy looking breakfast. Waffle, with 3 strips of bacon, some fruit, and orange juice and it tasted as good as it looked.

"Thanks for the food." I said to no one in particular. I quickly got dressed in my normal skateboarding outfit, that consisted of a 'ride' t-shirt one of my brothers jackets and dark blue with black shorts underneath as the pants are a little big for they are boy pants.

"So how do I look?" Mom asked coming out of the bathroom finally ready.

"Ah, mom we are going to a skateboarding competition not the runway."I replied.

"I know… what is it to much?" Mom asked as dad nodded.

"A bit mom, but that's ok you can go like that its all good just stand in the back with the rest of the family, so you guys don't stand out to much," I said stuffing my face with the yummy bacon.

"Uh… I guess you ready to go…" she answered.

"Yea now remember I am 'R' and only 'R' outside these doors and in these clothes, ok?" I waited for them to nod yes before grabbing my brothers white Hollister sweatshirt and my dollar deck before heading out the door with the family following. We were in the elevator waiting for the main floor when everyone decided to say their last words before the competition.

"Be Careful!" "Good luck!" "You look good for a guy." And "Kick their ass!" with a "Watch your language," following.

"Thanks and see you guys later!" I rushed out of the elevator and to the black Cadillac and jumped in scaring the other person in the car, besides the driver who started to drive.

"Holy shit, what do you think you are doing dude?" The guy that I scared hissed out.

"Well I'm trying to get to the park so that I can whoop your ass again!" I replied sweetly.

"Missy I missed you!" He said jumping to give me a hug, "I am so glad you made it!"

"Shish don't need to go all psycho ninja on me. " I answered hugging him back, "I missed you too..."

We stopped and got out of the car heading to park area that is setup so that we could warm up. We split up and started our normal warm up when I heard some people yell "Go 'R' Go" I stopped to see who it was. There in the stands at the front were Jace and the other skaters at Forks.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them.  
"Hey 'R' how's the competition look? You might want to watch Sheckler he looks like he is in his game." Jace told me nodding towards the guy in the black 'rockstar' t-shirt.

"Him yea right," I laughed causing Ryan notice I wasn't practicing, Ryan is one of the very, very few people that know that I am Missy, and not 'R'.

"Hey 'R' what's so funny? And shouldn't you be warming up?" He asked me eyeing Jace carefully.

"You are Ryan, and yes, but I want you to met my skate buddies from Forks. " I motioned towards the guys, "This is Jace, Riley, Alex, Sam, and Tyler, guys this is my buddy and best friend since like ever pretty much, Ryan Sheckler."

"You are best friends with RYAN SHECKLER! Holy mother fucker!" Alex screamed.

"Uh…yeah I got to go we will see ya guys after the competition." I said over my shoulder walking away with Ryan and listened to the announcer.

**VOTE FOR what happens next in Volturi Academy!!!!PLEASE!!!! **

** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long i am still having some trouble with my laptop. I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soccershadow3**


	19. Mall, Friends, and Falling for you

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them.  
"Hey 'R' how's the competition look? You might want to watch Sheckler he looks like he is in his game." Jace told me nodding towards the guy in the black 'rockstar' t-shirt.

"Him yea right," I laughed causing Ryan notice I wasn't practicing, Ryan is one of the very, very few people that know that I am Missy, and not 'R'.

"Hey 'R' what's so funny? And shouldn't you be warming up?" He asked me eyeing Jace carefully.

"You are Ryan, and yes, but I want you to met my skate buddies from Forks. " I motioned towards the guys, "This is Jace, Riley, Alex, Sam, and Tyler, guys this is my buddy and best friend since like ever pretty much, Ryan Sheckler."

"You are best friends with RYAN SHECKLER! Holy mother fucker!" Alex screamed.

"Uh…yeah I got to go we will see ya guys after the competition." I said over my shoulder walking away with Ryan and listened to the announcer.

* * *

The competition was good, and close with Ryan and me almost tied for first. It was amazing that I didn't lose this round. That new trick that I taught myself won me the competition and kept my title.

"Hey you want to hit the mall?" Jace asked as Ryan and I came over.

"Sure sounds great! Let's go, I'll text my mom on the way." I led the way to parking lot, than turned to the guys. "So we will met you at the mall met in the food court." With that Ryan and I split from the rest of the group going to the black Cadillac that we came in so that it can take us to the mall.

Once at the mall we quickly found the guys and started to walk around untili got a et from ,y mom.

To: Missy

Come to the girls bathroom, boy time is over.

From: Mom

"Oh guys I got to go my mom says I need to get home. I'll see you later." I waved good-bye running to the restrooms and started to take my jacket off, along with letting my hair down as I run. Once I was in I grabbed the clothes from Alice and changed quickly, applying a little make-up doing my hair in a half messy bun, and grabbing my cell phone, keys, money, and lip-gloss from mom and I took off in the direction that I left the boys at.

To: Jay

Hey where u at? I'm at the mall.

From: Missy

To: Missy

Over by Zumez with the guys.

From: Jay

I ran to were they were but slowed to a walk when I saw the boys.

"Hey Jay!" I hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before greeting the others. "Hey everyone," I than noticed that Ryan was still there I thought he would of left when I did. "Ryan!" I jumped and gave him a huge hug which caused Jace to scowl.

"Hey girl, how's it going? No more fights I hope." He asked, setting me back on the ground.

"Oh you know it! I am the sweetest little angel you know," I answered smugly.

"No that would be my little sister, and if I remember correctly I came and bailed you ass out of jail," He replied, "Which reminds me you still owe me for that."

"You were in jail, when?" Jace asked worried.

"Don't worry it was just for speeding and than yelling at a cop," I answered smiling sweetly at the memory, "He deserved it though, he call me a bitch."

"He did I would have sued his ass." Jace answered.

"Yea but to do that I would have needed money and as you can tell I didn't have any than that is why I had to call Ryan to get me out of jail." I told them.

"Yea that was an interesting day," Ryan replied.

"Okay that's enough stop picking on me. So what now?" I asked.

"We could go down the street to TSR and go go-karting and play in the arcade." Jace answered.

"Sounds good lets go!" I said dragging Jay by the hand.

"Hey guys I'll talk to you later I got to go do a press conference since 'R' ditched me to go _home_," I gave him a tight smile.

"Bye," We all said taking off towards TSR.

Once we got inside I noticed it was bigger than what I thought it would be, although it wasn't as busy as I would have expected for a Saturday late afternoon.

"So should we race or do laser-tag first?" I asked looking around excited on what to do, although I was still tired from my competition I couldn't let it show I have learned to work through it for years to keep my secret for years.

"Laser-tag," was the majority of the boys so we went there splitting into teams.

"Who are on your two teams?" The guy behind the counter asked looking me up and down. Causing Jace to tighten his hold on my waist.

"Yes it's going to be Jace, Riley, and… Alex and on the other team it is going to be, Sam, Tyler, and me, Missy." I answered. "That way I can kick your butt babe!"

"Hey that isn't fair, I don't want my girl to be against me," Jace pouted.

"Oh quit your whining we want to talk strategies with our girl!" Sam said while Tyler nodded.

"Okay bye babe, see you on the other side." I told him brushing my lips along his before going off with the boys.

The night was interesting and fun, I did notice that Edward and Bella were following us to watch over us just in case. But our team ended up winning the laser-tag, but we lost in the racing, that part was not very fun, for it gave the boys the right to gloat.

"What time do you have to be home?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, why?" I answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house watch movies maybe hang with my brother you know?" He said nicely.

"well lets see, one second," I pulled my phone out and dialed mom's number.

"Hello sweetie," Mom answered.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if it would be alright if I went to Jace's house and watched a movie or two with him and his brother than come home?" I asked.

"No," She stated simply, "you will come home now, you have had a busy and tiring day so I want you home."

"But mom, come on! I'm not that tired." I complained.

"I said No and that is final!" She ordered.

"Fine, bye!" I hung up on her. "Ugh, my mom can be so frustrating, she said no that I have to come home, sorry."

"That's okay." He started to drive to my house.

"Well you could sneak up to my room and we can watch movies up in my room. Is that okay?"I suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jace hesitated.

"It's fine they'll get over it."I answered.

"Okay I guess. I'll see you up there." He said as we walked to my front door. "Night."

"Night" I answered kissing him before going inside. "Hey guys," I greeted going over to the movie wall deciding on Step Up 2, I heading to my room. "Night family!"

Once I got up stairs I quickly changed, put the movie in and sat on my bed with candy and popcorn with drinks on my night stand. I started the movie when I heard Jace.

"Come on up," I threw the rope down for him to climb up. He was up the rope pretty quickly and we settled into the sheets of my bed. "I'm glad you came." I told him in between kisses.

"Me too, oh this is a good part," He replied and with that we settled back watching the movie. It was surprising that no one came to check on us, well I mean me because he wasn't suppose to be here. Of course they knew he was here because they are vampires and can sense people there. I started to drift into unconsciousness but before I was fully asleep I heard him whisper "Sleep tight Missy, I think I might be falling for you and hard."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took so long i am still having some trouble with my laptop. I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!**

**Soccershadow3**


	20. It WASN'T sex! I promise

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

Once I got up stairs I quickly changed, put the movie in and sat on my bed with candy and popcorn with drinks on my night stand. I started the movie when I heard Jace.

"Come on up," I threw the rope down for him to climb up. He was up the rope pretty quickly and we settled into the sheets of my bed. "I'm glad you came." I told him in between kisses.

"Me too, oh this is a good part," He replied and with that we settled back watching the movie. It was surprising that no one came to check on us, well I mean me because he wasn't suppose to be here. Of course they knew he was here because they are vampires and can sense people there. I started to drift into unconsciousness but before I was fully asleep I heard him whisper "Sleep tight Missy, I think I might be falling for you and hard."

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through my window. I sat up and looked around noticing that my room was clean of any food, and pop, only a glass of water sat by my bed. The water looked inviting as I had a dry mouth. I than noticed that Jace was gone and there was a note on the pillow next to me.

_Dear M_

_Sorry to leave without saying good-bye, but I left after made sure you were a sleep. I put the movie on your nightstand. I didn't want to get you or me into trouble by one of your family members finding me in a bed with you. That could be a bad thing. _

_Take care, I'll see you Monday._

_Text me later!_

_J_

Well that settles the mystery of were Jace went. I guess it was a good idea that he left before anyone came to check on me and embarrassed me in front of Jace. Deciding I should get up and get ready so went to take a shower. Once I was out and dry I dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a basketball jersey and my pumas ready for an early morning run, when I noticed that the clock read 8:30 am.

Rushing downstairs and into the kitchen to grabbed myself an apple, noticing yet another note on the fridge.

**Missy**

**We went hunting for the day so be good, and be home be 6 if you go awhere.**

**I believe Alice and Jasper went shopping in Port Angeles. Listen to them and behave.**

**Love **

**Mom **

Cool so I'm home alone but I am in no way going to grin the staircase anytime soon. I went to the front hall and stopped in my tracks seeing my pixie of an aunt and her husband who did I ever mention was a Major in the Civil War. No, well that is some of the reason I try to avoid getting lectured by Uncle Jasper because I definitely know why they moved him through the ranks so fast. He is a no non-sense serious guy when he means business and let me tell you right now that is what his face was saying loud and clear.

Alice and Jasper stood in-front of the door, Alice with her hands on hips and face in a scowl trying to see the future, while Jasper stood behind her with his arms crossed and a this is business face on. I looked of an escape.

"You aren't going anywhere." Jasper calmly said in his military voice.

"Uh… Good morning," I hesitated.

"Lets move to the living room so that we can talk, I am trying to figure were you are going," Alice shooed us into the room. We sat from each other and stared.

"Would you like to tell us what exactly you were doing last night once you went to your room? Don't tell me you just watched a movie." Jasper asked with a slight harsh tone.

"I uh… I know you know, how much do you know though of last night?" I asked.

"We know that Jace came over we caught his scent this morning when we agreed to look after you today so the family can finish hunting we left last night once you were settled into your room." Alice chimed to fill me in.

"Ok well I invited Jace over, I thought you guys were downstairs so I sneaked him in through my window." I started. There was no sense in me lying as Jasper can tell when I was lying and I have no clue what Alice all saw in one of her visions. "We did watch the movie but we made-out for a lot of the movie. " I answered biting my lip in nervous habit.

"But you didn't, you didn't," Alice couldn't seem to get what she wanted to ask out of her mouth.

"You didn't have sex did you Missy?" Jasper finished for her, shocking the hell out of me.

"What the hell did you just ask me?" I asked in shock still from the words that spilled from his cold hard lips.

"Language! I asked you did you have sex with that boy?" Jasper scolded and repeated at the same time.

"No! No we didn't do anything I promise, but even if we did it is none of your business. It is after my sex life." I answered harshly.

"It may not be my business but it sure in the hell is your fathers business, and until you are married and older that 18 your sex life is non-existent you hear me." He replied in that harsh military tone that had me worried that my parents would find out and than I might be shipped to a boarding school on the other side of the country.

"Sorry I was so harsh, that wasn't nice of me at all. Can we wait to tell my parents tomorrow night after school. I doubt they'll be back until late." I replied sorrowfully.

"Humph," Was the answer that I received from Jasper.

"Honey I think we can wait to discuss this with Rose and Em, till tomorrow, its not like she is going to go and have sex every second we turn our back. She is going on a run, she is going to run into Jace go for ice cream at the little shack in town. Unless one of them changes their mind. But we can keep an eye on her honey." Alice answered soothingly.

"Ugh, I'm not going to have sex! We have barely started going and besides I promised my brother I would not do the deed till I was in love and most likely married so please don't assume that I would just do it!" I exhaled annoyed.

"Ok, that is good to hear. Anyway your iPod is on the counter and be back by noon or else I will allow Jasper go and get you." Alice replied. I nodded not wanting to say anything.

I grabbed my iPod and started my run into town, it was a long run to town, but once in town Jace suddenly appeared next to me like Edward or mom does it was creepy. It made me think again maybe he is a vampire.

**He has a colder temperature than a human but not as cold as my family.**

**He seems to move quickly and appear not of no where.**

**He is always full of grace.**

**He doesn't live with family, except a half brother. Which is some what like the Cullens and Hales.**

And. And. And I got nothing more. His eyes are a pretty blue. Not the crimson red or the butterscotch color that vampires get wit their diet.

"Hey there Jace." I replied keeping my steady pace.

"Hey M," He replied. "So everything ok? You are like a little ticked."

"Yeah I'm fine just my aunt noticed that I had you in my room last night." I sighed as I slowed to a walk.

"So its not as if we did anything." He replied calmly.

"Yeah you try and explain that to them, they think we had sex, and are going to tell my parents once they get back from a trip to Seattle. So probably Tuesday I will be locked in my room or a closet since they know you snuck in through the window." I ordered two ice creams handing him one as I took the other.

"Yeah sorry I got you in trouble," He sounded guilty.

"It wasn't your fault I was the one that suggested it and I was bound to get in trouble for something else soon enough, I'm always in trouble. I kind of surprised Lauren hasn't said anything about the fight in the locker room." I smirked. "Oh by the way when do we play Hilltop prep again?"

"Oh we play them in-" He was cut off by his phone, "Sorry its my brother. Hello"

"Yeah I'm on my run I told you I would be. Why?"

"NO! Well yeah I was there, but we just watched a movie and kissed. What's the big deal?"

"Well I'm right next to her."

"Fine I'm on my way." Jace huffed in anger and slammed his phone shut.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I guess seeing you last night past your or my curfew was crossing the line to far. Someone called my brother from your house and told him what had happened. Or at least what they think happened." Jace sighed rubbing his face before he bent down gave me a sweet kiss.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." I mumble when we pulled away.

"Its not you fault, I'll text you later, or talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I whispered a soft bye kissed him once more. And when I looked up he was gone.

There was one thing I need to know and that was what the hell Jace is.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!**

**Soccershadow3**


	21. Blow ups and in the Clear

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"I'm sorry I have to go, I guess seeing you last night past your or my curfew was crossing the line to far. Someone called my brother from your house and told him what had happened. Or at least what they think happened." Jace sighed rubbing his face before he bent down gave me a sweet kiss.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." I mumble when we pulled away.

"Its not you fault, I'll text you later, or talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I whispered a soft bye kissed him once more. And when I looked up he was gone.

There was one thing I need to know and that was what the hell Jace is.

* * *

**Jace POV (Once he gets home) **

"Jace Alexander Taylor! YOU sit your ass down now!" Tony yelled as Whitney stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on both their faces. "What in Hell's name were you thinking?"

"I didn't do anything! We were only watching a movie!" I answered back angrily. Thinking of how Missy told me her aunt and uncle accused her now I'm been accused this is not going to go over well with Emmett and the boys.

"Yeah, Missy Uncle called and was very mad, he said if ever caught you in the same room as her alone and doing anything you won't have you balls, but I'm thinking of cutting them of myself!" Whitney threaten which is kind of scary considering she is a vampire and a pissed one at that.

"I am sort of disappointed in you that you would stoop so low to have sex out of marriage. I thought that was the agreement we had together." Tony answered calmly, I can handle the anger the emotion but disappointment, disappointment is some thing totally different. When Tony said he was disappointed in me I felt sadness because he was the one I looked after the most, the one I admire and hope that one day I could be as strong and brave as he is. It hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to say. I did break curfew. I did sneak into her house crawling through I window. We did watch a movie, 'Step Up'. We made-out a lot. But the one thing we didn't do is sex. I would never defy her that way. "I took a deep unnecessary breathe. "We both agreed that we would do nothing farther than kiss, that is unless we were to get married. Another thing I left as soon as she was fully asleep."

"Well than that was very respectful of you Jace, and admire that in you, but still that is no excuse for your actions which were going over to a girls house in her room with out anyone knowing your there." Tony replied to my calm and steady voice.

"I know and I apologize for that, it was irresponsible and disrespectful, but as we didn't do anything, I am sorry to say but we didn't do anything to wrong, we didn't cross of that line," At Whitney's hardened look I added, "Maybe a toe or two was over that line but we didn't jump right in."

The stayed silent for so long I started to fidget under their glares finally Tony said something.

"Jace I see that you are being truthful there for you are only grounded for a week, but you must go over to this young woman's house and apologize to her family because we both know it was wrong." Tony replied.

"Okay Tony, I will once they get back from Seattle," I answered.

"They aren't even home!" Whitney screeched.

"They left this morning they will be back tomorrow." I explained.

"In that case I will make sure you go over there and apologize tomorrow night, I' sure she would like to explain before you go in." Whitney said.

"Yes that is a great idea babe, I would come but I have a shift at the hospital tomorrow." Tony said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ugh get a room. I will be in my room. And no I don't want dinner, I went hunting earlier." I walked up the stairs to my room.

**Missy POV**

I came home and walked straight into the living room, finding Alice reading a fashion magazine and Jasper reading a civil war book.

"Okay who did it?" I asked anger rolling off of me.

"Did what Missy?" Alice asked slightly confused as Jasper did waves of calm.

"It was you!" I pointed my finger and walking up to Jasper, I waited until he closed his book. "You call his brother didn't you?"

"Yes I did I thought it would be nice to inform them of his whereabouts and what he has been up to." Jasper replied calmly as if it was a natural day occurrence.

"Jazzy you called! I told you not to!" Alice whispered in surprise.

"Uncle Jazz!" I called in a whine, "Why?"

"It isn't proper for guys or _boys,_" He hissed out, "To spend the night in lady's rooms unless wed, So unless you two are married and did not tell us he is not to be in your room."

"Ugh!" I hissed. "I swear we didn't do anything! You can tell if I lie!"

"That is true baby, why don't we drop it tell tomorrow after school we will have a family meeting." Alice suggested.

With that the discussion was dropped and the evening passed uneventful, I went to bed before everyone arrived home.

The next morning I woke up dreading the day, I showered and dressed quickly for the day. Making it downstairs to grab an apple and my keys before we left heading to school; Edward, Bella, Mom, and dad in Edwards Volvo, and Alice, me and Jasper in my truck. Once we made it to school I was excited to escape my family.

I looked to find Jace and saw him with a few of the basketball players, I smiled and waved before I started to walk off only to be pulled back by my upper arm.

"You are not going over there, or anywhere near him," Jasper whispered harshly in my ear so low that Alice on my other side couldn't hear. "Lets go," He said louder as I let my face slip into a scowl as the rest of the family was confused as to why Jasper was acting so odd.

The day was going by horribly I was escorted to each class by Jasper and if Jace even came up Jasper would step in front of me and say that I wasn't aloud to see him right now. I was getting so annoyed I couldn't be more grateful for having chemistry with Jace alone.

Once in class I was passed a note.

**So what is up today? your brother really doesn't like me suddenly**

_Yeah sorry bout that. Jazz heard that you spent the night you know that thing, he assumes we had sex!_

**No wonder he hates me! But none of your other family seem to hate me.**

_I don't know about that they kind of don't know yet_

**Why not?**

_My parents just got in this morning so I am telling them tonight…_

**Oh I am sorry, good luck, my brother is going to have me apologize to your family.**

_WHY? Does he want you to die?_

**No he just… I don't he has this weird promise thing we made and I'm not suppose to have sex till I am in love and most likely married.**

_I made the same promise to my blood brother before he died_.

**Oh sorry but hey we haven't broke the promise!**

_Yeah that is good._

With that the bell rang, the day went by a lot quicker than I thought it would be. Before I knew it we were all seating in the dinning room around the table for a family meeting.

"Now Jasper and Alice have called this family meeting," Carlisle said, "So would you like to begin."

Jasper nodded and stood but I stood too, "Actually I would like to begin," I stated before Jasper even opened his mouth he gave me a stern look but none the less gave me the floor.

"Go ahead," He replied in the military voice again.

"Okay first off I know what I did was irresponsible and stupid," I sighed, "Saturday night I was not aware that you had all left, Jace and I wanted to spend a little more time together, so I went to my room and waited for him, he came into my room by window. I thought you were all downstairs therefore I thought it was okay that we watched the movie since no one came up stairs to yell at us."

I breathed in deeply, "Jace and I did make-out but that is as far as we went, we both have a promise and value that we will not have sexual intercourse before marriage, he left me a note and told me that he left when he noticed that I had fallen asleep."

"That BOY spent the NIGHT!" Dad boomed making me jumped none of the boys looked happy, mom had a blank face, Bella had shock on hers, Grandma looked at me believing me along with Alice.

"Sort of dad, he left at around two in the morning." I replied shocked my voice was stronger than how I felt.

"Um," He didn't look happy.

"Are you telling me the truth that you did NOT have sex baby?" Rose asked calmly.

"Yes mom, I am 100% sure that I am still a virgin," I answered just as calmly.

"I would fell better if you were checked," it was my turn to look shocked, "Carlisle would you?"

"Of course," Carlisle answered immediately.

"You mean you don't trust me mom." I asked shakily as grandpa got up out of his seat.

"Oh we as in the girls believe you but this is the best why to assure the men in this family," Grandma answered instead.

"I will accompany you Carlisle," Mom said.

"I am sure we will be fine," grandpa replied steadily.

"I was not asking," Mom's voice got dangerously low. With a sharp nod we were in grandpa's office and getting checked over. This is plain out awkward and weird! I screamed in my head.

Finally it was over and I all but ran out of the room back to the family downstairs that moved to the living room. I settled into one of the lazy boy chairs we have in the room. Once everyone was settled down grandpa spoke.

"So…" Dad trailed off nervous.

"She is indeed still a virgin," Grandpa answered in his doctor voice.

"Told you we didn't do anything," I mumbled but they heard.

"Yes, I guess you did, I apologize for assuming the worst ," Jasper said to me. " Can you forgive me?"

"Of course uncle Jazzy! I love you and you were only looking out for me." I got up and hugged him and Alice tightly.

"Okay I think it is safe to say that since nothing happened that you are not going to be in trouble," Mom said which was surprising.

"I agree," Bella, Grandma, and Alice all said.

"Well although I am not happy that you allowed a boy to be in your room all night, I agree with Rose," grandpa chipped in.

"Same here," Edward said.

"Well I still don't like it!" Dad boomed.

"Sorry Missy, but I am on your dad's side I don't like it! That boy should have some sense in that mind of his!" Jasper said dissing Jace.

"Hey you can't dis Jace like that he is a good guy! And I like him a lot! Plus he is one of your friends, I think." I added at the end.

"Yes well-" Ding Dong!

Grandpa got up and answered the door everyone looked surprise, but me because I don't have extra super hearing. When they walked back in I understood, there stood Jace, and a female vampire, that has should length blonde hair.

"Jace!" I got up and hugged him, my family didn't like that I was that close to another vampire that they do not know.

"Missy, sorry to drop in so early, but Whitney dragged me over here saying I was stalling." Jace whispered to me after kissing me, as we moved to the loveseat, "Did you get the chance to tell them?"

"Yea I did," I whispered back.

"Hello Whitney Taylor, Jace," Grandpa greeted. "I am Carlisle leader of this coven, my wife Esme, my children Edward, his mate Bella, Jasper, his mate Alice, and Emmett, and his mate Rosalie. And my grandchild Missy."

"Hello, I'm Whitney Taylor my fiancée couldn't make it but Tony would like to met you one day. This is Jace I am sure you all know, we are his guardian's," Whitney explained, "What do you mean your grandchild?"

"Missy was adopted by my husband and me," Mom answered. "Now you are vegetarian I see."

"Yes we are we don't want to hurt humans," Whitney added.

"Good otherwise I would have been dinner," I giggled a little.

"MISSY! That is not funny!" Jasper scolded me.

"Sorry Jazz," I put my head on Jace's chest as the family talked to Whitney. "I have a question."

"What?" they asked.

"Jace you live with vampires and you have been hanging with this family that you know are vampires why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really think of it," I nodded excepting his answer. "Anyway the reason we came here was so that I could apologize to you and your family."

"What do you mean?"Dad boomed making Jace hold me tighter and leaning back but only slightly.

"It was wrong to sneak into your house without your permission, I apologize for that but we didn't have sex. I promise you that. It was irresponsible and stupid I knew it was wrong and disrespectful. So again I apologize for that and the trouble that I have caused." Jace apologized.

"I like this boy," Jasper finally said, while I looked at him like he was nuts, "What? I am saying he is a good kid I guess, and I should have trusted you Missy, but you know me I grew up in the civil war I don't like any of the boys until the show me something I like."

"Yeah okay, but I think it is your turn say sorry Major," I said looking him in the eye.

"Okay Jace I am sorry that I didn't believe that you would not defy her, and calling your brother." He said a little fast.

"It was you!" At his nod, Jace continued, "It's all good you were just making sure she was safe and I would have done the same to my family."

"That is good, now that we are all on good terms would you like to stay a little longer so that we can talk and hang out get to know each other." Grandpa asked.

"Sure," Whitney answered when Jace gave her a pleading look. I sat back snuggling into Jace's side as conversation flowed around me. I realized I had a real family for the first time since my parents died, since my brother died. I have a boyfriend I love and things are going good. I smiled to myself as Alice and the rest of the girls included me into the conversation. Life is good there is hard moments, but family is always around even in the most unusually creatures.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!**

**Soccershadow3**


	22. Basketball games, and dance performance

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"I like this boy," Jasper finally said, while I looked at him like he was nuts, "What? I am saying he is a good kid I guess, and I should have trusted you Missy, but you know me I grew up in the civil war I don't like any of the boys until the show me something I like."

"Yeah okay, but I think it is your turn say sorry Major," I said looking him in the eye.

"Okay Jace I am sorry that I didn't believe that you would not defy her, and calling your brother." He said a little fast.

"It was you!" At his nod, Jace continued, "It's all good you were just making sure she was safe and I would have done the same to my family."

"That is good, now that we are all on good terms would you like to stay a little longer so that we can talk and hang out get to know each other." Grandpa asked.

"Sure," Whitney answered when Jace gave her a pleading look. I sat back snuggling into Jace's side as conversation flowed around me. I realized I had a real family for the first time since my parents died, since my brother died. I have a boyfriend I love and things are going good. I smiled to myself as Alice and the rest of the girls included me into the conversation. Life is good there is hard moments, but family is always around even in the most unusually creatures.

* * *

The night went to quickly for either Jace or my liking. I was shooed to bed while Jace was shooed out the door.

The week flew by as expected soon it was Friday night the night of the big game before Christmas ball starting the Christmas break, the game against Hilltop Prep. It is an away game, at Seattle Prep so that it is on neutral territory all games against Seattle or Hilltop Prep are played at different schools for a more calming game. Although it most likely wouldn't matter, the dance teams and cheer squad for both schools were going to perform. Jace had asked me to the Christmas ball last week after the whole sex fiasco.

The ride to the school was fun and I was allowed to ride with Jace only if Jasper and Alice rode with us. We joked and sang along with the radio. We finally stepped into the familiar school that I have gone to since my high school career. We went to the boys' locker room, while I got changed with the girls in the bathroom. Once I was done I went back the boys' locker room for the team meeting.

"Okay guys! We are finally playing one of the undefeated teams, so we are going to try our best and win! WE haven't lost a game yet this season." Edward our captain for this season, along with Jace.

"Yea Boys! We are going out there and going to kick ass!" I said pumping them up for the game.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dad asked from behind me.

"I mean we are going to kick some BUTT!" I said not daring to look at my dad or uncles but Jace and the team looked as if they were trying to hide their laughter trying being the key word.

"Missy you know you aren't suppose to use foul language," Jasper piped up from beside me. "Now lets go warm up and M you know what to do, so team remember she is M."

"Yeah!" The teams reply. With that we ran out in our sweat suits and started to warm up, Jace and I along with Tyler with our hoods up so that no one could tell how we are. A whistle sounded and soon we were huddled up I a circle to hear the game plan, us three with the hoods were to sit out of the game until after half.

A whistle sounded than the beginning buzzer sounded to start the game. We were doing good, I could see that Alex and Brad were being pretty cocky and trying to show off, but the boys (dad, Jazz, and Eddie) were holding them pretty well. The score was 30 to 33 at half we are losing. We ran back to the boys locker room.

"M go change you need to go perform, we are going to watch the dance teams performance, than do the meeting." Coach told us. I quickly changed out of the sweat suit and stood in my dance uniform.

"Ok coach see ya out there," I turned on my heels and left out of the boys locker room doors that went into the hall, were I met up with the girls on my dance team. I am happy that they all like me and support me on being on the boys the basketball team.

"Hey Missy are you ready?" Mom asked as she and the girls turned to greet me.

"Yeah I guess, I just want to get out of this skirt," I replied.

"So why didn't they put you in yet?" Emily a sweet sophomore on the dance team asked me.

"We are the secret weapons," I whispered so that they knew not to say anything.

"Oh that makes sense." Some of the girls whispered back as others just nodded.

"Ok girls it is our turn to head out there and show them what we got, so lets do it hard and good, count beats in your head." Bella said as our pep talk.

We walked out in a line, got in our starting position with our backs to the crowd. Alice signaled the music and we began. We turned and flipped, and slid doing our performance in perfection. Soon we were done and there was an around of applause, we were headed off to the side of the gym when the unthinkable comes up.

"Well hello sexy," A voice I never wanted to hear tried to purr out. I ignored him continuing to walk away and towards the team. "Hey I am talking to you!"

"Who the hell are you talking to shit face?" I asked as I paused in my steps.

"You Missy, and don't take that tone with me." He hissed as I raised an eyebrow. "So I see you have finally turned in you basketball shorts for a skirt."

"Oh—" I was interrupted by my guy.

"Hey Missy, are you going sit with the behind us?" Jace asked.

"Oh I guess, but I need to change I hate this skirt," I sighed.

"Ok but we need to get going," Jace replied.

"Well Missy I'm glad you are sitting back and watching really men play ball," Alex sneered before turning and going back to his team.

"Yeah it would be nice if those guys had any balls," I said as we walked up to the team, Jace and the team broke out in a fit of laughter before the girls dragged me away so that I could change back into my basketball uniform. I was than shooed out and into the boys locker room for our team meeting. Jace gave me a kiss before we headed out yet again with our hoods up.

The whistle blew for the game to restart we than sat and watched as the Hilltop prep be even more cocky than usual because Forks has The Missy Likes and I was put on the dance team when everyone knows I hate the dance and cheerleading teams. We were still doing pretty good a little behind the other team.

"Jay! Get in there!" Coach boomed Jace quickly took off his hoodie and went in for Brock. We an even match in teams, but than #34 Andrew Elmer total wiped out Tyler on our team. Andrew was thrown from the game and Tyler hurt his elbow so is out for the game.

"M your up!" Coach yelled as he helped Tyler back to the benches and the crowd from Forks High cheers as loud as they could when they saw me stand to take off my team hoodie with the #3 on the back.

I than checked in jogging onto the court while the Hilltop Prep boys had their mouths hanging open, while I high fived my team ready to play.

"#3 Missy Cullen is filling in for #27 Tyler Cummins," The announcer said.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch the real men play," Alex said as we started playing.

"I would but to bad the only men I see are on my team." I replied.

"So does that mean that you are a guy," Brad asked, "Cause at least we have balls."

"What balls I don't see any," I asked in a snobbish way.

I quit the bickering and than went back to playing the ball game. We were doing great team work, I made two three-pointers, Jace three two-pointers, and dad made one two-pointer, and one three-pointer. We are doing great we are ahead by 10 points and there is only a few minutes left in play.

The buzzer sounded and we won the game by 5 points in the end, 51 to 46. It was a close and fun game. My team came over to me and we were all high fiving and happy. We than thanked the other team and the officials that were there, before we headed out to celebrate our win.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!**

**Soccershadow3**


	23. Day Date, & Christmas Ball

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"#3 Missy Cullen is filling in for #27 Tyler Cummins," The announcer said.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch the real men play," Alex said as we started playing.

"I would but to bad the only men I see are on my team." I replied.

"So does that mean that you are a guy," Brad asked, "Cause at least we have balls."

"What balls I don't see any," I asked in a snobbish way.

I quit the bickering and than went back to playing the ball game. We were doing great team work, I made two three-pointers, Jace three two-pointers, and dad made one two-pointer, and one three-pointer. We are doing great we are ahead by 10 points and there is only a few minutes left in play.

The buzzer sounded and we won the game by 5 points in the end, 51 to 46. It was a close and fun game. My team came over to me and we were all high fiving and happy. We than thanked the other team and the officials that were there, before we headed out to celebrate our win.

* * *

**This Chapter**

I was woken up the next morning by my annoying mother.

"Missy!" I rolled over ignoring her, "Missy Ray Cullen you get your butt out of bed and take a shower! Now!" was yelled as the sheets were ripped from my grasp.

"Ugh fine," I jumped into the warm water that was already running so that I could wash away my sleep. I got out and dried off putting on the comfy day clothes that Alice picked out for me.

"Missy," Bella said waking in the room, "Jace is here, are you ready for your day date? I think you are going to enjoy it."

"Really thanks!" I than ran down the stairs slowing when I was close to the living room. "Hey Jay!" I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey babe, you ready?" He asked I nodded, "Okay well if you want grab your snowboard stuff we can go I thought it would be nice to hit the slopes."

"Really! Awesome yeah one minute I'll be down in a sec." I ran upstairs and wasn't surprised that my duffle bag was full of my stuff and my snowboard was waiting for me on my bed. I came back down quickly, "Thanks for packing my stuff for me."

"No problem baby girl," Dad replied, "Just be safe we will see you in a few hours so that you can get ready."I hugged dad, everyone else and said a quick good-bye and left with Jay heading to the ski hills.

Jace and I talked idly till we got to the ski hills we both got ready quickly, then headed to the ski office to get the ski lift passes. I was surprised that Jace didn't notice the number on the back of my competition jacket. Although it is a widely known fact that Missy Likes is the one of the best snowboard competitors around.

"Hello what can I get for you?" asked a red head that was eyeing Jace up and down not paying an ounce of attention to me that was fine I knew that the red head didn't have anything on me.

"Can I pick up my season pass and buy a day pass," Jace said politely.

"Um actually can I pick up my season pass also so you don't need that day pass," I piped up not wanting him to spend more money on me than necessary.

"What?" The girl asked giving me a look as to say are you nuts.

"We both would like to pick up our season passes." I replied not missing a beat.

"Yes I won't have a problem finding yours Mr. umm." She trailed off.

"Taylor, "Jace said in a clipped tone.

"Yes well Mr. Taylor I will have yours in a moment, and your Ms. Ummm…" She trailed off again.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Ok I will be back. " She than left as we sat waiting. "Ok here you are Jace Taylor. " She handed him his pass than turned to me. "I couldn't find a Cullen."

"Really?" I asked she nodded, "Is Brock here?" I asked.

"Yeah I think he is in back," I nodded, "I'll go get him if you want." I nodded again watching as she disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Brock.

"What can I do for you Ms. Cullen?" He asked. I smiled Brock was one of Anthony's best friends and helped look after me.

"Brock," I said and he smiled and came around the counter hugging me but got Jace to growl lowly.

"Missy wow you look great!" I laughed.

"You say that every time!" I accused playfully.

"So what if I do? Its true every time." He answered giving me another hug when he released me this time Jace grabbed me quickly so that I was in his arms. "So what are you doing here? Who's this guy?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" Jace asked protectively tightening his hold.

"Now, Now boys," I tried and failed to get out of Jace's grip. "Calm down, Brock, this is my boyfriend Jace Taylor, Jace this is Brock Bridges one of my brothers best friends."

"Your brothers?" Jace asked confused, "I thought I met all of your brothers' friend."

"Anthony's friends not my other brothers." I answered.

"Oh ok Nice to met you Brock," Jace greeted.

"Ditto, what other brothers?" Brock asked.

"Oh see that is also why I need to talk to you, you see I was adopted by the Cullens and I don't know what my sponsors have my pass under as do you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah they have you as the same as always Missy Likes # 27 and your schedule." He said after going into his office and grabbing my stuff bringing it back to me. I stuffed my schedule into my pocket and put my pass on around my neck.

"Thank you so much," I tried giving him another hug but still failed to get fully out of Jace's grip so I gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks dude," Jace thanked Brock, "We are going to hit the slopes now."

"Okay have fun see you in a week M!" Brocks parting words were said as we were walking out of the door and he was headed back to his office. We quickly strapped in and went to wait in line.

I waited until we were on the ski lift to say anything, "So a little jealous back there were we now?"

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked advoiding eye contact.

"Oh you know what I am talking about? You didn't like that I was hugging Brock," I said stating the fact.

"No I didn't okay. You are my girlfriend, and that guy is like what 24?" He said making faces.

"Ugh, you are so jealous! And yes he is 24, he is like a brother to me! He helped Anthony teach me how to snowboard, and skate- basketball."I corrected myself quickly.

"Skate- basketball never heard of that." I gave him a look, "Okay okay fine I will drop it."

"Good now try to keep up I want to do a few runs before we go to the board park ok." I planned as he nodded.

"Sounds good." With that I pushed myself up from where I sat to strap my other foot in and flew down the hill, weaving in and out of people.

We did a few more runs racing, and challenging each other. Then we went to the board park did tricks and moves, watching other snowboarder and skiers. We had a lot of fun we went into the ski lounge for some lunch with hot chocolate to warm us up. It was finally time for us to head home, he dropped me of at 5 to get ready for the Christmas Ball which starts at 7 so it gives my mom and aunts 2 hours at max.

My mother shoved me into the shower before we could get started, my mother doing my hair, Alice doing my make-up, and Bella is doing my nails. My dress is a silver color, with a dark green sash. Bella paints my fingers green with a silver and bright red design, mom has a green ribbon in my hair, my makeup in green accents.

Soon I was dressed and ready to go, along with my mother, and aunts, my uncles were also dressed.

Ding. Dong.

Jace had returned to take me to the dance he looked hot in his black suit with silver tie and vest. We were going as a group along with the rest of the basketball team.

The dance was a blast, the pictures were the funniest part, we joked with everyone. It was fun and tiring, day had been a long day. I was surprised how fast the day went by because the next thing I know I am in bed waiting for sleep to take over as my mind runs through the day over and over again analyzing everything.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW!**

**Soccershadow3**


	24. Christmas time, Christmas Eve

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

My mother shoved me into the shower before we could get started, my mother doing my hair, Alice doing my make-up, and Bella is doing my nails. My dress is a silver color, with a dark green sash. Bella paints my fingers green with a silver and bright red design, mom has a green ribbon in my hair, my makeup in green accents.

Soon I was dressed and ready to go, along with my mother, and aunts, my uncles were also dressed.

Ding. Dong.

Jace had returned to take me to the dance he looked hot in his black suit with silver tie and vest. We were going as a group along with the rest of the basketball team.

The dance was a blast, the pictures were the funniest part, we joked with everyone. It was fun and tiring, day had been a long day. I was surprised how fast the day went by because the next thing I know I am in bed waiting for sleep to take over as my mind runs through the day over and over again analyzing everything.

* * *

Christmas was in a few short days, three to be exact, and I still needed to go shopping for everyone so instead of shopping with the family I made plans to go shopping with Jacob and Nessie. So I got up earlier than well usual since I am the only one in this house to sleep.

"Oh honey it's a surprise to see you up so early dear," Grandma greeted as I padded into the kitchen, sleepy still.

"G' morn'" I mumbled grabbing some juice from the fridge as grandma set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast in front of me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie. " Kissing me on the forehead before zipping away, "Oh before I forget your parents are going to be home soon."

I ate slowly so that I could have a peaceful breakfast before I go to the heck ways of the Christmas time shopping.

"Hey baby girl!" Dad boomed making me jump not realizing that I wasn't alone. "Did I scare ya?" he teased.

I glare at him drinking the rest of my juice. "Meany! You know I hate when you do that!" I hissed through my teeth putting my dishes away. "Where is mom?" I asked when I felt a breeze.

"Hey princess," Mom greeted, I made my way over to her, "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing just dad scared me, again" I mumbled in her shoulder as I gave her a hug. "I'm going to go get dressed for the day." I told them before running upstairs to get dressed. I dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that looked good on my body, with a flow-y silver shirt that clings to my cleavage and flows after that. My make-up lightly down and grabbing Jace's basketball letterman jacket and my purse I headed downstairs.

"Where are you headed off to I can't see your future anymore?" Alice asked me suspiciously.

"What you can't see her future?" Mom asked franticly.

"Baby what do you mean you can't see her?" Jasper asked giving me a hard look as if I didn't want them to know where I was going. "Where do you think you are going anyways Missy?"

"Well I was planning on going-" I was cut off by dad.

"You aren't going anywhere now that Alice can't see your future." Dad said crossing his arms over his chest, Jasper and Edward copying his actions.

"Oh come on guys stop being so paranoid!" Bella said coming to my rescue.

Ding, dong. The doorbell went off, Bella went and answered it.

"Ugh, I can't see anyone anymore," Alice said in frustration, I giggled. "You think this is funny?" She pouted.

"Of course not!" I giggled again looking towards the entry way.

"Look who decided to show up!" Bella said excitedly just as I was about to be lectured I'm sure by Jasper, Dad, Edward, and Alice.

"Oh Nessie, Jacob," Mom was the first to greet the couple as they walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Jasper asked, "I thought we weren't going to see you until Friday."

"Oh we are here to take Missy off your hands." Nessie informed them warmly gathering me into a hug as did Jake.

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, as I was saying earlier. I am going to go shopping, "I cringed saying that word, "with Nessie and Jake."

"Oh really?" Mom asked studying me with a fixed look, "And when were you going to inform me or your father of this?" I could see everyone else looking at me expectantly.

"Well I did tell you last night, after everyone left to hunt except you two and Bells," I answered, "You two were umm… in your room."

"I don't remember," Mom started but paused and if she could blush I am sure she would, "Oh I remember now, I am sorry dear."

"It's alright," I avoided looking at her.

"What I don't remember you telling us," Dad said. Mom leaned over and whispered in his ear bringing back memories or last night, I looked over at Edward and noticed he looked uncomfortable apparently hearing and seeing what went on last night between my parents.

"Okay, that's enough I think we get it," Edward decided to put a stop to the ongoing whispering. "Let's move on."

"Well I think we should go if we want to avoid some traffic, it is after all the holiday season." Nessie said defusing the awkward tension.

"Yes I agree let's go," I quickly pulling on my jacket that I had grabbed, "Bye everyone."

"Wait," Alice said suddenly disappearing, ugh I hate when they do that, "Here take this." She gave Jake a duffle bag.

"What is in it?" Jake asked.

"Oh clothes and personal items for Missy, she is going to stay at your place tonight." Alice explained as Nessie squealed.

"Oh yeah! You are going to let her stay I was going to ask," Nessie squealed again, "Thanks Aunt Rose!"

"You're welcome, just don't go to over board, plus I think Missy would like a night away from us." Rose said. "Now get going you three have a long day together. Good-bye!" I said a quick bye, gave everyone a hug and was ushered into the back seat of their Mercedes.

We talked and joked, it was fun we were all acting like teenagers even though the two that sat in front were at least in their late twenties. Shopping was a nightmare with everyone pushing and shoving, the lines enormously long at each store we went too. At close to nine o'clock we were done shopping for everyone on my list, I was tired as hell and sore.

"Can we go back to your place," I whined for the hundredth time for that afternoon.

"Haha, your worst than me, sport!" Jake said ruffling my hair.

"Hey be nice," I pouted.

"Really you two," Nessie said turning around to face us hands on her hips, "You two need to take a chill pill, shopping is fun!" I shot Jake a your-wife-is-crazy-and-needs-to-be-locked-up look.

"She is crazy, I hate shopping!" I whispered to Jake although I know she could hear with her vampire hearing, "Are you sure she is Bells daughter? Not mom's, or Alice's daughter?"

"I can hear you!" Nessie sung, "I am sure my parents are Bella, and Edward." She than touched my cheek to show me her birth I ripped myself away so fast I was sure that I could pass as a vampire.

"That is something I didn't want to see!" I hissed feeling nausea, "Can we call it a night? I am sure you remember I am only _human_." Stressing the word human, so that they realize I need rest.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forget sometimes," Nessie said leading the way back to the car, "Let's go home, we will have a relaxing day tomorrow before we take you back home."

Soon we settled into the cozy good sized flat, I collapsed on the couch as Jake turned on the TV, within a few moments I was out like a light.

Spending time with Nessie, and Jake was great, even if Nessie is a little more girly than I would have liked. The next morning Jake took us out to breakfast at a small diner down the street, than Nessie dragged us to get my nails done which I protested and protested to the point that Jake was threatened with no sex if he didn't help her get my nails done. He held me down by my shoulders it was interesting. Nessie did my hair and dressed me up, by the time they said 'we should get you home' I was up and in the car in a flash.

"Okay we are here!" Jake sang as I jumped from the car running up the steps before he even put the car all the way in park.

"Whoa slow down darlin'" Jasper called after me as I almost ran right into him.

"Sorry, I'm getting in the shower!" I yelled over my shoulder although I didn't need to yell, but I just wanted to get out of these clothes, make-up and put my hair normal although my nails are going to be a little harder since they did artificial nails so that they stay a long, though it is just above my fingertips. I was surprised that I made it to my bathroom.

Suddenly I had the feeling that I was flying, the feeling left all to quickly for my liking as I started to stumble losing my balance. A pale arm shot out to help me stay upright, the arm was connected to Edward.

"Thanks Uncle Eddie," I mumbled I hated feeling ungraceful or slow since I am one of the fast runners and am quite graceful. I got a 'umpf' in response, "whoops sorry Edward."

"It's alright, I am going to take a stab and guess that you are the reason the team calls me Eddie behind my back?" Edward asked looking at me closely.

"Umm… I pled the 5th?" I stated as a question, everyone chuckled or giggles.

"Now that is my daughter," Dad said laughing his booming laugh. "Except you certainly don't look like my tomboy of a daughter."

"Dadddy" I whined, "It is NOT funny I want to go take a shower." I pouted.

"You look so cute!" Mom and Alice gushed over me, my outfit, my make-up, my hair, and my nails.

"Ugh, can I at least sit down being this close with all of you I feel sick?" I asked waiting for them to part so that I sit on the couch. I sighed as I sat while the family sat and gossiped, talked I mean. "May go up and shower if you are going to just sit here and talk?"

"No you look cute, and you can spend some time with the family, it is Christmas Eve after all," Mom and Nessie said at the same time.

Leaning over to Jake I asked, "Are you still sure she is Bella's daughter? Cuz she remains me an awful lot like Mom."

"Hey!" Nessie raised her head and glared at Jake and I as he laughed. "Do I need to show you that Bells is my birth mother, again." I swear I paled quickly.

Ding, dong.

"I'll get it!" I screamed running out of the room quickly, I threw the door open not caring who it was at the moment, as Nessie followed me, I backed up to get away from her, "No stay away from me Renesmee!" I crossed my fingers into a cross throwing it in front of me hoping to get a laugh so that she would leave me alone.

Still backing up I hit a body I froze forgetting why I was at the door in the first place, I turned around to see Jace laughing at me; his arms in-circled my waist, he did a quick double-take before speaking.

"Wow M, nice look," He complimented me, he leaned down capturing my lips with his own.

"Hey now none of that!" Bella teased coming to see what was taking so long, just as Jay and my make-out section was getting pretty heated. "No making out, when you should come and talk to the family, close that door we don't want and little kids to get sick." I scowled.

"We are not little kids, Isabella." I said turning my scowl on her as Jace closed the door grabbed the presents that I didn't notice from the ground refusing to allow me to carry any for him.

"Did you just pull the full name card?" Bella asked blankly.

"And what if I did?" I asked as we walked behind Jace into the living room.

"Umm…" Bella pursed her lips, "I have got to say I'm impressed of course I always thought it would be your mother that you pulled the card on first, or Alice, or even Jasper, but not me." Bells confessed laughing. Everyone looked at her like she is crazy, except Jace, Jake, and Nessie who were laughing also.

"Are you joking Jasper?" I whispered, "Pulling the full name or any card on Jasper or mom are you nuts?" I whisper yelled as if this was a conversation only Jay, and Bella could hear.

"Yeah you are always at each other's throats for something or another." I so looked at her as if she should be locked up.

"Are you fucking shitting me you are crazy if you think I would pull anything with Jasper, he was a major! And mom is well mom!" I said in a calm scream like voice.

"Missy," Jasper said in a strict voice I turned slowly backing so that my back was at Jay's chest. "Watch your language you are not too old to be brought over my knee." My eyes widened.

"I agree with your Uncle Jasper on this one," Mom said in that no non-sense tone. Dad, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake were all laughing.

"Oh you got to be fucking with me now," I whispered so low no one heard it. "I am sorry for my umm… language old habits die hard?" I apologizing offering a weak explanation. I felt a hard pinch to my butt I looked back at Jay wondering why the heck he did that.

He leaned down so that his lips were right at my ear, "I heard you cuss, you really need to learn to control that filter, or else I will help Jasper punish you, give him ideas." He whispered so low that I could barely hear him so I know for sure the others couldn't hear.

"Hey what did you tell her Jace?" Alice asked being curious as always, "She looks scared."

"Just exaggerated what Jasper might or might not make her do, you know like they did in those days. Make her wear skirts every single day, making her take etiquette classes, ballroom dance where you have to wear heals to dance in you know that kind of stuff." Jace answered smoothly as I paled even more.

"Hmm, I never thought of etiquette classes, "Jasper pondered as my eyes widen.

"I never thought of ballroom dance!" Mom exclaimed excited, "Oh it will be prefect after basketball season we will all do ballroom dance."

"But mom-" I began to whine, just as Dad started to, "Babe please."

"Oh you don't babe please or but mom me you two," Mom stated as Jace sat me in his lap in a chair. "You mister I am sure allows her to continue using such terms since she has been spending way too much time with you. You Missy are not acting very lady-like, I might just have Jasper teach you some etiquette."

"I," I immediately shut my mouth at the squeeze I received from Jace's arms around my waist and the shaking head of Alice.

"It is a wonderful idea Rose!" Alice chirped, "It is going to be so fun, I am going to design the outfits for everyone!" I felt the tension roll away as they laughed at Alice.

"Hey Jace so what did you get us?" Dad asked.

"Oh they are all right in those bags if you would pass them out," I tried to get up to help but was caged against Jace, I guess I won't be going anywhere.

"Uh… Ja..y.." I hesitated to call him Jay as I couldn't tell if he has forgiven me as it isn't the first time that he has caught me using such terms though it is a first he warned me. Usually he would glare at me for a minute or laugh if off or if he was not happy that day to see if I apologized for using foul language and if I didn't than he would hold me and not let me get up until he thought I should be forgiven. Although he seemed extract pissed today, "honey you can let go of me, I want to help."

"Oh it is alright, all done," Alice said excitedly as she finished handing out the presents, oh and Jace in an hour the house will be clear so you may exchange your gifts then."

"Thank you Alice, " Jace nodded as I sighed noticing the grip on me tightened again since I asked. Damn I knew I shouldn't have asked but I thought since in front of my family and all it wouldn't be too bad.

I sat on Jace's lap watching my family open the gifts Jace had gotten for them. Grandpa got a stethoscope with his name engraved in it, grandma got white calla lilies, Edward got another CD, Bella got a book, Nessie got a hair clip with rubies incrusted in it, Jake got a detail car kit. Alice got a $150 gift card at a fabric store, Jasper got well a book on the Civil War of course, Dad got a Chicago Bears jersey, Mom got a beautiful oval shaped locket with a picture of all three of us as a family, and on the other side a picture of mom and I alone smiling. I wonder how in the world he got those pictures or where they were taken cause I didn't pose for any picture yet they look like we were posed.

Soon they all left so that Jace and I could have some alone time. Jace still hasn't let me up and I was getting a little worried.

"Jay," I started turning in his arms so that I was straddling him, "Jay sweetie, are you ok? Are you still mad at me?" I asked softly.

"Of course not, I'm just a little upset that you would use such foul language with your family," He explained getting up with me still attached to him. "Now let's go eat. I have three presents for you."

I glared at him, "I thought I told you, you didn't need to get me anything, especially when you told me you got two presents for me." I pouted I don't like that he spends all this money on me.

"Yeah but I love spending money on you," Jace said carrying me to the kitchen where on the breakfast counter there was a cute little set up, dinner set with a candle lit in front of the plates. "Now let's eat!" He said returning to the man that I am falling for and hard.

The dinner was delicious as usual, and we exchanged gifts, I got a pair of chandelier earrings (apparently Whitney found them and thought of me), a Seattle Sounders jersey, and a charm bracelet with four charms on it. A soccer ball, snowboard, a basketball, and a heart with the initials JT little heart and MR.

"Oh its perfect thank you!" I said throwing my hands around his neck before asking him to put it on for me. "Okay your turn."

"Ok," He opened the guitar that I got him it was a dark blue with a silver J on it, "Wow, Missy I love it."

"I know you said that you wanted to learn and that your brother could teach you so I figured I would get you a guitar to start." I explained.

"Well I love it." He then picked up the ext gift I started to get a little nervous I was going to tell him my secret. He opened the present slowly, "No way!" He exclaimed as he looked at the under-board. There it was signed by none other than 'R'.

"Um… Jace I have to tell you something," I said nervously he turned his eyes on me.

"What is it?" He asked looking for something in my eyes.

"Don't get mad at me okay?" I asked.

"I'll try not to but I can't promise anything." I nodded accepting that answer

"You know 'R' don't you?" I asked at his slight nod I continued. "Well I am 'R'." I finished.

"Kay your 'R' prove it call your best friend." He said well didn't expect that one.

"Umm… okay." I went and got my cell phone calling Ryan Sheckler putting it on speaker.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Ryan greeted while Jace gave the phone a glare.

"Nothing much sweetie!" I greeted back like usual.

"What did you just call him?" Jace asked with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing just our usual greeting," I told him a little nervous, "Hey Ryan I want you to say hi to my boyfriend Jace."

"Hey Jace," Ryan greeted, "Is he the same dude from the competition Missy?"

"Yeah he is I just told him I am 'R' he wanted to make sure I wasn't lying." I answered.

"Oh dude nice to know you're in the loop, heard you skate maybe we can all met up hit the park one of this days." Ryan suggested.

"That would be awesome, call when you are off your tour so that we can, or if you're in the area." I said planning.

"Okay, well I got to go 'R' mom and sis and yelling at me to con eat dinner. Talk to you late girl," Ryan said.

"Kay bye, say hi to the fam!" I said hanging up. "So what are you thinking? You aren't mad are you?"

"Hahaha naw I ain't mad, I figured out you were 'R' a while back I think it was the second or third time that we hung out at the skate park here." He admitted. "I just wanted to see if you were and when you were going to tell me."

"Well thanks a lot, I was really nervous you butt!" I pouted.

"Sorry babe," he laughed. "I better get home though it is getting late thank you for the presents I love them."

"Same here I love them too, thank you," I gave him a kiss before he left.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**Soccershadow3**


	25. Christmas day, My Birthday

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Kay bye, say hi to the fam!" I said hanging up. "So what are you thinking? You aren't mad are you?"

"Hahaha naw I ain't mad, I figured out you were 'R' a while back I think it was the second or third time that we hung out at the skate park here." He admitted. "I just wanted to see if you were and when you were going to tell me."

"Well thanks a lot, I was really nervous you butt!" I pouted.

"Sorry babe," he laughed. "I better get home though it is getting late thank you for the presents I love them."

"Same here I love them too, thank you," I gave him a kiss before he left.

* * *

I than decided I should have a shower and head to bed early, tomorrow is Christmas day after all. Dad is probably so excited because he has an actual reason to celebrate Christmas with the new addition to the family. Me. They've done Christmas before but with all vampires and a shit load of money they didn't like to do much, only when Jake and Nessie decided to come. The whole family seems as if they want to bounce off the walls with excitement that I am sure is due to Jasper projecting the over load emotions.

Once my head hit the pillow I was in a dreamless sleep that allowed me the small comfort that my life was still the same. My parents downstairs were doing bills, my brother in the next room over where I usually was. I was always with my brother since we discovered his sickness which I was scared that I was going to lose him soon too, but he never let me dwell on it with him around. My family, my first family, my blood family, that is what this small heaven allowed me to believe I could always be that carefree girl I once was that I would never be again.

I loved the family that I have now don't get me wrong, this family, the Cullen family is a true family. I am so proud and grateful to be a part of this family. This is the first people that have made me feel like I am in a family that I am cared and loved for since my own passed. I know that my sports teams and a few of my brother's old friends care for me and might love me as a sister but I know that they can leave as quickly as they come.

The next morning I was awoken to bouncing on my bed it was tossing me back and forth.

"Ugh… go away!" I groaned rolling away. Trying to hide in my covers from my over hyper dad.

"Nope! You need to get up so that we can open presents!" Dad pleaded as he took the covers from me and jumped on my bed again. Creak!

"Dad if you break my bed I will tell mom what happened at that game!" I glared at him as I blackmailed him.

"Okay fine… we can uh wait," He replied as slowly got off my bed and backed away. "Be downstairs!" with that he disappeared as he ran out my door. I turned back over and laid there not wanting to get up, but I couldn't fall asleep it was very annoying.

Finally fed up with my mind not wanting to fall asleep I got up and headed into my bathroom to get ready. I dressed in some sweats that mom bought me a week or so earlier, and a green shirt. After I did my morning routine I slipped my soft robe on that was hanging on my bathroom door and headed downstairs yawning. It was after all 7 o'clock in the morning on a day I do NOT have school ugh couldn't dad let me sleep in a little bit.

"Morning grandma, grandpa," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast since I am after all the only one that eats in this dang house well beside Jake and Nessie on occasion but they ate earlier. I sat down at the breakfast bar that held a plate of French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. Drinking the hot coffee woke me up more as I finished my breakfast.

"I think we should go to the living room your father as getting impatient as usual," Grandpa said leading grandma and I out of the kitchen and into the living room were the rest of the family was sitting around a talking.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Morning," The all greeted back as dad and Jake started to pass the presents out eager to open their own.

"Okay we should have Missy open first she is the youngest and newest into the family." Mom answered. "Okay sweetie open the present from the family."

I nodded as I quickly found the rectangular wrapped present that said it was from the family. I ripped the blue with snowflake wrapping paper off. It soon became clear that this present was a framed picture. A family picture of everyone grandpa, grandma, dad, mom, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jake and Nessie and me with a forest background that we took a week or two after I arrived.

"Thank you guys this is awesome!" I said as I stared at the picture a smile on my face it was my family.

"Ok people lets open these presents!" Jake yelled, we all smiled and started to open our presents.

Everyone liked what they got from each other. We then hang around the living room watching the Santa Clause movies all three of them. Bella and grandma went to cook food for Jake, Nessie and me; as the three of us ate a small lunch.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday?"Alice asked as the end credits started to roll at the end of the second movie.

"Nothing, a small get together that's it," I replied simply as I curled into dad's side like mom was on his other side.

"Oh nonsense!" Mom piped up, "We have to have a party we can have it here, we will have the basketball team, dance team and a few of your other friends around the school come not like the whole is invited."

"No I don't want a big thing please!" I pleaded to dad as mom had used her this is final tone.

"Sorry baby girl your mom wants to throw you a birthday party let her do it." Dad said agreeing with mom and giving me the puppy dog pout at the end so that I would agree with mom.

"Fine but only people I like can come NOT the entire school right?" I cracked as I saw mom giving the same look.

"Yep sweetie it will be perfect, Alice we need to get…." I tuned mom and Aunt Alice out as the beginning of Santa Clause 3 started.

"Okay food is ready for you three," Bella said as she walked in the room I looked at the clock 5 it read.

"Awesome thanks Bells, thank you grandma," I said as I was sure she could hear me.

"No problem honey now us Veggies are going to hunt you three have a good dinner," Grandma replied as she grabbed grandpa's hand and headed to the back door.

"We will be back soon sweetie," Mom told me as she kissed my forehead and dad gave me a hug.

"Okay have fun!" I said as they all grabbed their mates hands and left with only a slight breeze telling me they were there at all. "Let's eat!"

Dinner was a interesting affair with Nessie and Jake being childlike and annoying but it was fun. Jace called me later that night and we talked until midnight where we said our goodbyes and fell asleep.

Soon we went back to school after the new year, school was boring and the same as always with friends, my family, dance practice and competitions, and basketball practice and games. It was my life I like the work out it makes me feel as if I have energy and it's fun to show the guys out.

It is Thursday the 29th of January and we were practicing hard for our basketball game Friday which just so happened to me my birthday.

"So hear there's a party on Friday night," Tyler stated as we sat down since practice was now over I decided not to change so that I could take a shower when I get home.

"Oh yeah I can't wait for the party anyone know what the party is for?" Blake asked as I smiled mentally, I was glad Alice and mom decided to throw a party but not saying that it was for my birthday.

"Oh you guys don't know what the party we are throwing is for," Jasper sounded surprise.

"No do you?" one of the guys asked.

"Yea!" Dad boomed, "I do."

"Em," Edward warned.

"Well what is it for?"

"Emmett you better not answer that," I said slowly as I backed away from my dad.

"Why not? Don't you want them to know it's your birthday!" Dad boomed again as I slapped my head on my forehead.

"No you idiot she didn't want people to know she said that last week when we were talking about the party," Edward stated slapping dad upside the head.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" half the team asked.

"Uh yeah it is, " I mumbled.

"It's your birthday tomorrow and you weren't going to tell me were you?" Jace asked from behind me as his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Uh not really no wasn't planning to until after the party, "I mumbled again but the team heard as it was silent in the gym.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well I didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of my birthday. " I said.

"What! This is huge! You are turning 16!" The team again all said.

"Yea well I guess," I mumbled embarrassed as they all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Ok guys I think we all have things we need to do see you tomorrow," Jace said and the boys all agreed giving me a hug or a high five as they walked out of the guy dad and my uncles left leaving Jace and me alone. "So you didn't want me to know it is your birthday why? Did you not think I wouldn't find out?"

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't and when I told you after the party you wouldn't get me anything, I don't like you spending money on me." I told him as I turned in his arms as he tightened them keeping me to him.

"Well I would have found out anyway. Besides I like spending money on you," He said as he kissed me. We soon were making out only broke apart when I really needed to breath.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," I said softly as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yes you should have. But I forgive you," Jace told me giving me a sweet kiss, "I got to get home Whitney is waiting."

"Oh okay see you tomorrow, tell her hi for me." I said as I got in my truck and he got into his car. He smiled and left, so I followed his lead going to my house.

The next day came quickly mom dressed me in my jersey and black skinny jeans with puma shoes and my basketball team jacket. The day went quickly people talking about the party and others talking about what they're doing for the weekend. The game that was right after school was good we beat the cougars easily.

After that I went home took a shower and changed into the dress that Alice and mom designed and made for me. It was black silk with aqua color accents in the dress. The party was starting as I came downstairs and started to mingle and talk to the guests and my friends. The team teased me for wearing a dress and the dance team thought I looked great.

The party was in full swing and was a lot of fun. Everyone was having a blast dancing talking, listening to the music that was playing it was fun. I was having a great day for my birthday.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update with school, helping my brother plan, my birthday, and some family issues its been hard to try and update but don't worry i won't give this story up till i am done.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


	26. Summer time goes by, leaving for vaction

**Sorry it took so long my laptop is acting up again! It took a while to get back running, so here it is.**

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

The next day came quickly mom dressed me in my jersey and black skinny jeans with puma shoes and my basketball team jacket. The day went quickly people talking about the party and others talking about what they're doing for the weekend. The game that was right after school was good we beat the cougars easily.

After that I went home took a shower and changed into the dress that Alice and mom designed and made for me. It was black silk with aqua color accents in the dress. The party was starting as I came downstairs and started to mingle and talk to the guests and my friends. The team teased me for wearing a dress and the dance team thought I looked great.

The party was in full swing and was a lot of fun. Everyone was having a blast dancing talking, listening to the music that was playing it was fun. I was having a great day for my birthday.

* * *

Soon everyone was leaving for the night only the family and Jace were still at the house, and since I am the only full human in the dang house I was the only one tired. I sat in the living room leaning against Jace's chest as a pile of colorfully wrapped present sat in-front of me. I wrinkled my nose in discomfort for people buying me gifts so I closed my eyes and listened to the music that was still playing throughout the house.

"Sweetie aren't you going to open your presents?" Mom asked, I opened my eyes to glare at her.

"Oh Missy it is not that bad! Ha-ha open your presents." Dad laughed as he watched me glare at his wife.

"Yes I agree with your dad it isn't the end of the world so sit up and open them." Mom replied sternly in that no non-sense tone that makes her mom.

"But mom—" I started to argue.

"Missy Ray what did I tell you about whining?" Jasper asked in that military voice that scares me so I leaned even more into Jace trying to make myself small. "Well are you going to answer me?"

"Yes sir, you told me not to argue with mom, but dad I can but only sometimes." I answered meting his gaze so that he knows I listened and respect him.

"Good now do as your mother asks."He told me simply as I crinkled my nose once more but took the present from mom's hands. So I sat there and opened present after present. The girls on the dance team all pitched in and bought me a red dress complete with heels and a hand bag. The basketball team pitched in again got me a new bag, new basketball, and a Utah Jazz jersey.

My family also got me different things ranging from make-up to sports, I was happy that I was done well almost done opening presents as Jace just put one in my lap.

"Happy Birthday M," Jace whispered in my ear. I opened the small present and smiled when I saw the small skateboard charm along with a small pair of dance shoes charm.

"Thank you! Thanks everyone I like everything I got." I said to them as I handed my bracelet over to Jace to put the new charms on it.

"See Missy it wasn't so bad," Alice sang as she cleaned up the wrapping paper.

"Mom can Jace please stay the night? Or at least stay a little later than curfew please?" I asked the family.

"Umm… I don't Missy what would his brother and sister in law think if we allowed him to stay? Doesn't he have his own curfew to think about you don't want him to get in trouble." Mom asked.

"I could call Whitney if it is alright with you." Jace told them politely."I am sure she won't mind."

"Okay Jay you go call," Bella agreed with this after a brief conversation at vampire speed which I could not hear nor understand. "Missy we will allow him to stay."

"Only because it is the weekend," Mom chipped in.

"Also because we trust you two," Dad smiled.

"He is a good kid," Edward threw his two cents in.

"Missy there are conditions to him staying, first he is not allowed in your room with just the two of you, second we will check in on you two every so often so no funny business." Jasper also put in by telling me the rules.

Alice nodded with her husband and my grandparents just smiled and seemed content with being around us all. I agreed with them, Whitney agreed with allowing Jace stay as long as it was alright with my parents. We decided we would hang in the movie room and watch the 'Blade' trilogy.

After that night many more nights were spent in much the same way on weekends. We would watch movies, go out, hang with my family it was actually pretty fun. I would always end up asleep in his arms. Days started to pass by quicker than they use to, we won the basketball championship, got second in the dance finals. Months were flying by the next thing I know it is the start of summer vacation.

"Yes! I am so glad school is finally over!" I practically squealed as I walked towards my truck away from Forks High School with my family, and Jace.

"Yeah, I am pretty happy too, that means I get to spend more time with you." Jace said as he put his arms around my waist.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun we have dance class starting in a week!" Alice squealed really high, "Rose with Em, Bells with Eddie, Carlisle with Esme, Jace with Missy, and Jasper with me."

"Whoa I didn't know I signed up for any dance classes." Jace looked at Alice like she is crazy.

"You did, I called Whitney and we talked your taking the class with Missy, " Rose answered.

"Oh in that case I would be honored to take you dancing Ms. Cullen," Jace was being dramatic and bowed taking my hand before he straightened and spun me around.

"Why thank you Mr. Taylor." I smiled.

That was the start of an interesting summer. We all hung out I would go even go over to Jace's place for awhile but Whitney was trying to get wedding plans done and we didn't want to me a bother. I somehow got suckered into being her bridesmaid as she only has a maid of honor. We both tried to avoid his house except for when necessary; we mostly hung out around town, or my house.

Dance lessons with awkward since heels were added to the equation and I haven't gotten use to moving constantly in 2 inch heels especially dancing in them. This week we are learning the a Latin dance, Tango. We still have the fox trot, quickstep, Samba, Jive and Salsa to learn, we have learned the waltz, Viennese Waltz, Rumba, Mambo, and Cha Cha.

The dance class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering I had fun, although I fell a lot and the family made Jace and I practice a lot, and I mean a lot. Since I am not a vampire and can't get the steps the first or second time I see them, I would also trip of my own feet in these dances. Jace is always great though and didn't seem to notice, he would just smile help me up and start again.

"So what are we doing to for the rest of the summer Mom?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch tried after another dance class.

"Well we were thinking of taking a trip to London or Paris soon," Mom replied.

"Please tell me we are looking at sites and not going there to go shopping," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Missy, the boys are okay with you going with them to look at sites and other things, but you have to go shopping with us one day in each city. We will be staying three days in each city." Alice said as she danced her way into the living room.

"Okay that's fair I guess, so when we leaving?" I asked.

"In a week, that is when the weather will be perfect for us to be outside." Alice answered a moment or two later after getting daze-eyed on us.

"Awesome, I will tell Jay tomorrow when he comes over." I was excited I have never been outside of the country and I get to go to two different countries in less than a week. Oh but I have to leave Jace here, I hope he will have something to do because I doubt his brother and Whitney will let him come with us. But it's a week away he won't be too bored, I hope.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update with school, helping my brother plan, my birthday, and some family issues its been hard to try and update but don't worry i won't give this story up till i am done.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


	27. Vacation trouble, I'm in trouble now?

**Sorry it took so long my laptop is acting up again! It took a while to get back running, so here it is.**

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Don't worry Missy, the boys are okay with you going with them to look at sites and other things, but you have to go shopping with us one day in each city. We will be staying three days in each city." Alice said as she danced her way into the living room.

"Okay that's fair I guess, so when we leaving?" I asked.

"In a week, that is when the weather will be perfect for us to be outside." Alice answered a moment or two later after getting daze-eyed on us.

"Awesome, I will tell Jay tomorrow when he comes over." I was excited I have never been outside of the country and I get to go to two different countries in less than a week. Oh but I have to leave Jace here, I hope he will have something to do because I doubt his brother and Whitney will let him come with us. But it's a week away he won't be too bored, I hope.

* * *

The next day Jace came over at around noon so that we could practice the Tango a little more so that we could-I could have it down pat. It sucks being the only human in a house full of vampires and even if Jace isn't a full vampire he is half and has the grace and quickness of a vampire.

"Missy back straight, don't look at your feet," Bella corrected as we did our dance.

"Missy shake your hips a little more, " Alice also corrected as her and Bella watched us dance, "Keep your leg straight Missy, straight don't bend it, he won't drop you."

"Yeah, yeah I know, shish," I mumbled under my breathe so that Alice and Bella who were on the other side of the room couldn't hear, unfortunely I seem to forget that Jace takes respect for our elders as seriously as Jasper even if Jace knows I only make the comment out of annoyance.

"Ah!" I yelped as Jace dipped me suddenly scaring me. "Jace what are you doing?"

"Missy Ray behave they are just trying to get you to get it perfect, now let's do it again, " We than started the dance over again.

"Very nice your getting better Missy, now would you please explain why Jace dipped you in the last dance?" Mom asked making me jump and spin around which I would have fallen on my face if it wasn't for Jace catching me in mid-fall.

"Mom! Don't do that! Ugh, I just mumbled some things under my breathe Jace got annoyed and dipped me so that I would be paying attention." I answered after I gave a glance at Jace to see what he thought. Of course he is honesty is the best policy not that I don't disagree or agree fully.

"Hmm, okay sweetie lunch is on the table go eat up," Mom answered sweetly giving me the I'm planning something look that I have never liked. Nodding I slipped off the heels as quickly as I could and sped to the kitchen my stomach growling.

"Okay Missy what is going on?" I looked up from my bowl of fruit in question as Jace walked in. "Rose and Bella just asked what I thought about you leaving for a bit?"

"Oh that?" I asked with a squeak, clearing my throat, "I well you see we are going on vacation and I'll be gone for a week maybe a few days extra. I was going to tell you when you got here but then I decided I would tell you later tonight."

"Really? From the way your acting at the moment it seems like you were going to keep it to yourself until the last minute." Jace accused which I wasn't too happy about, but if I looked at it from his side I could see what he meant as I did wait until the last minute to tell him about my birthday.

"Jay! I'm sorry I really truly promise I was going to tell you later tonight." I plead.

"Jace she really was going to tell you I saw it but then Rose decided to ask you sooner than she was." Alice said as she appeared I the door way.

"Okay thank you Alice I can handle it from here." He replied in a clear dismal but Alice being Alice took it in stride.

"Jace! You don't need to be so rude they're my family." I scolded.

"You know I love you right?" Jay asked with that small apologetic smile on his face since he isn't the best at apologizing.

"Yes I know, I love you too," I got up and hugged him around the waist. "So you're okay with me being gone?"

"I guess I'll survive you won't be gone for very long so it will be fine. Just be careful out there, and don't you dare come back with a tattoo or a new boyfriend I will rip him apart." Jace said in a joking matter but I could tell he was serious.

"Alright so no tattoos and no new boyfriend got it, anything else you want me to do. Don't stay out past dark, or don't eat fish?" I joked back.

"Well, the don't stay out past dark is a good idea, and the fish is okay over there so you can eat the fish." Jace replied.

"Ha ha okay Jay, I'll be fine. I will be with 8 vampires I think I will be safe." I laughed giving him a hug.

"Kay if you are sure but stay with your family and don't go wandering around," Jace advised me as he gave me a hug, "I should get home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay night Jay be careful," I gave him a sweet kiss before letting him go so that he could leave.

The week went by quickly as Jace and I spent as much time as we could together and the girls packed for the trip. Soon we were all on a plane headed to London, Jace was upset that I was leaving but left with Whitney to New York in order to keep himself busy for the next few days by helping with wedding plans, as Whitney keeps putting planning off for this or that reason.

The days spent in London were amazing and went by quickly. I was excited when we arrived in Rome it was our last day in Rome before we headed back and we were going sightseeing well I was.

"So mom I can go sightseeing right since I went shopping yesterday with you guys?" I asked with my pout as a reinforcement in allowing me to go.

"I guess so Carlisle and Esme are doing their thing, Alice, Jasper and I want to go shopping a little bit more there is a new car showing later tonight we will get you for that I am sure you want to see it, so that leaves Edward, Bella, and Emmett with you Missy." Mom answered.

"Yes okay let's go guys we have 8 hours of sightseeing and messing around to do plus an hour to eat let's move!" I hurried out of the hotel room as the clock read 7 in the morning. We visited many sights that tourist see every day and some that have been closed off years ago or that are not that well known.

"Well, you two, I want to go walk around this romantic city with Bella so we will be off and met you at to hotel at 5," Edward told dad and I as we sat down for my lunch at around 11.

"Okay you too don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dad boomed smiling as Bella and I shared a look.

"Hopefully Emmett you never say that to your daughter because that will be giving her a lot of le way in what to do." Bella spoke up in that soft sweet joking way she always does. I am sure if dad could blush he would be ten times over if the shocked and then sheepish look on his face was indignation also by the way he could not seem to look at me.

"Dad can I go look at that museum over there by myself please?" I asked.

"Well sweetie I don't know," Dad was mumbling looking anywhere but at me since he still was embarrassed.

"Please dad I won't be far you can do to the gaming store across the street and come get me when you want I will either be in the museum or that store there okay? It will give you time to clear your head and be able to look at me again." I pleaded with him.

"Alright, alright but keep your phone on you at all times and came to me if you need anything, you have money," Nod, "phone, " nod, "pepper spray?" I nodded once again. "Okay good I guess you can go now."

"Thanks daddy!" With that I walked quickly over to the museum which was awesome with all the Rome artifacts and everything. I turned away from an interesting vase from the 1500's when I turned right into someone's chest. Looking up to say sorry all I saw was their red eyes.

"I am sorry sir I did not see you," I apologized hoping to say a quick sorry and move on my way.

"It is quite alright would you mind coming with me for a moment I want to introduce you to my sister." Was all the vampire said before grabbing my arm and dragging me not so kindly out of the museum.

"Um… sir I must be going my family will be worried if I don't show up soon." I replied as calmly as I can.

"Yes I bet, Jane sister dear," This vampire called out in a dimly lit alley way, "I found this girl she reeks of the vampires that are larking around."

"What larking around, my family and I are on vacation you small minded weirdoes, have you never been sightseeing before shish." I asked losing my patients as the vampire dudes hand was still held tightly to my upper arm luckily I high enough up that my shirt will cover my bruise.

"Alec what were you think bring her to me? Have you lost your mind? Yes obliviously you have as you have mentioned things you shouldn't have in front of her as she is hardly a threat to us I mean seriously she is a mere human!" The blonde vampire girl-Jane replied leaning against the alley way wall.

"Yes but no, she smelt just like one of us you know and I didn't even realize she was human I mean with her grace and balance and stillness inside she seemed to much of a vampire." The vampire dude-Alec hissed back his hand loosening. "What are we to do know she obliviously knows too much now?"

"Um, excuse me vampire weirdo's, don't talk about me as if I'm not here, and don't worry I am scheduled to be changed in a year. So if you will let me go," I tugged on my arm. "Before you get me and yourself into trouble."

Ring, ring. My cell phone started to go off. Great looking at the caller id:

Jace

Shoot he calls twice a day and if I don't pick up or immediately call him back he will call one of my family members which in turn will be a disaster as I will be reeking of unknown vampire's.

"I have to answer this or else we will all be in trouble okay, so be quiet."

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Idiot kidnapper dude asked.

"Well considering you kidnapped me if I answer it will buy you more time if I don't than we all just signed our death warrants. Got it?" At Jane's nodded I answered my phone, "Hey honey how are you?"

"I am doing well, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh I just stepped out of this really cool museum to answer your phone call, did you know that Rome has some of the most beautiful architecture." I replied.

"Yes I did I was born and mostly raised there remember? I moved to get away from my parents for a while?" He told me.

"That's right, sorry I forget, but it is cool here," I told him before Alec for some reason squeezed a little too hard on my arm, "Ouch!" I hissed in pain glaring at Alec who now looked a little sorry and traded places with Jane so now she could hear my conversation with Jace.

"Missy are you alright?" Jace overprotective voice sounded over the phone. "What hurts?"

"Oh Jace I am fine really I wasn't paying attention were I was walking and I ran into the corner of the building." I replied calmly although my heart was racing hoping that he believes me.

"Hmm. Who is with you? I want to speak with them?" Jace ordered. "Jasper with you?"

"No, No Jasper went with mom and Alice, and Edward went with Bella to do how my dad put it 'nothing he wouldn't do'." I replied.

"Oh no please tell me they did not leave you with your father alone?" Jace asked.

"Well yeah they did, don't you dare make a comment about it either or else I am hanging up." I ordered being strong or stupid I'm not sure what yet.

"Missy Ray, you are a human and needs protection there are vampire's out there that I hate to kill but if any of them laid a hand on you, you know I will. Now go give the phone to your father this instant so that I know that you are with him." He commented.

"I'm with him does my word not enough for you?" I asked hurt but yet I could understand where I am coming from.

"Missy that is not the point and you know it." He replied heatedly getting more angered at the moment.

"Well I must go the lou is call my name good-bye," With that I hung up quickly.

"Wow let me guess boyfriend?" Jane asked.

"Yeah but he is also my mate that is why I am being changed, you're a female vampire are all male mates overprotective over their mate or is it just some that are?" I asked thinking if I talked just enough they will let me go.

"I think it depends, for example my mate isn't that protective unless there is a threat around, but then my friend her mate is extremely protective and has to know where she is most of the time. Thinking of it again though I know very few that are overprotective," Jane answered with a sigh.

"Um I know it's is against rules and all that but you think you could let me go back to me family?" I asked also hoping they would just let go of my arm that was sure to have a permanent bruise.

"Well I guess I can smell other vampire on you plus that Jace guy doesn't seem too bad. Also he sounds vampire so I will let him deal with you. But just so you remember us," Alec said before leaning over and licking the inside of my ear.

"Ew! Gross you sick pervert!" I was grossed out as I tried wiping any trace of him off me. "Why in the heck did you do that for?"

"It is one of the hardest places to wash a scent off of, he did it to warn your family that the Volturi now know that you exist." Jane explained than stopped tilted her head to the side a little and listened. "Someone is looking for you, but remember we will met again." With that they disappeared. Looking around I quickly left and headed to the bouquet down from the museum and get me perfume so that I can hide the other vampire.

While I was at the bouquet though I bought some jewelry and a cute dress that would be great to dance the Tango or even the Salsa dance in; it was a knee length red dress that was lose. With that I made sure I sprayed a lot of the perfume on me as I walked out of to store. I met up with my dad again.

"Hey dad, can we go back to the hotel I want to shower and change before we go to the car show?" I asked.

"Sure kid, why does it smell poured a whole bottle of perfume on you?" He asked leading ,e back to our hotel.

"Oh this lady in there spilled a whole bottle of the perfume on me on accident so they bought me a bottle of it so I could remember this day." I replied smoothly it is easy to lie to him as he doesn't really use his brain to think how unlikely that would be.

"Okay let's get you to the hotel so that you can take a shower." With that we were there in no time and I showered and changed with time to spare waiting for the others to come back.

The rest of our vacation was relaxing and fun and we went back the next day it was a fun vacation and I was thankful that I had a family to provide for me a real family experiment. I was exhausted by the time we walked into our house all I wanted to go is crash.

"Hey guys I am going to go to bed I'm tired," I tell this to the family as I start to stumble up the stairs and clasp on my bed.

The next morning I woke up refreshed and relaxed I showered, dressed and went downstairs to eat a bowl of fruit for breakfast. I ate in silence not sure where the rest of my family were but I couldn't bring it to myself to really care all that much. When I got up to go to the living room I was surprised to see that Jace was sitting on the couch but when I walked in he was up and in front of me before I could blink.

"Hey Jace," I hugged him tight, "I didn't think you would be here until later."

"I wasn't going to come over till later but I couldn't stay away," Jace leaned down and sniffed me. He stiffened becoming tense and put me at arms length his eyes pitch black, "Who's scent is on you?" He asked through gritted teeth my eyes going wide.

"Wh-What?" I asked slightly afraid of the look that Jace was giving me. "I do-don't know wha-what you me-mean." I stuttered.

"You know what I mean there is an unknown vampire scent on you! Now tell me how was it?" Jace hissed out tightening his grip slightly but not hard enough to bruise just enough to get his point across but as the vampire dude left a bruise I hissed out in pain.

"Ouch," I mumbled trying to get my arm out of his grip, he noticed though and pulled up my short sleeved shirt up to see the perfect hand shaped bruise on my upper arm.

"How did you get that?" He hissed again loudly as the whole family came rushing in as Edward informed them of the information that his is getting out of Jace's mind. "Missy Ray Cullen tell me why you had an unknown vampire scent on you and how you got that bruise?"

Looking around I knew that I had no way of getting out of this mess except for telling the truth.

"Missy you need to tell us what went on in Rome," Mom pleaded slightly for me to come clean.

Looking at my family and Jace's faces I sighed, "They said it was a warning for my family that," I steeled my voice, "the Volturi know I exist."

"The VOLTURI!" Everyone hissed out in surprise or anger I'm not quite sure. Great what trouble did I just create?

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**I am out for summer so I should be able to update sooner hopefully don't hold it against me if i cant! **

**Thank you to those that have been so patience and sticking with me!**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update with school, helping my brother plan, my birthday, and some family issues its been hard to try and update but don't worry i won't give this story up till i am done.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


	28. Deathly eyes,Explainin, Explainin, What?

**Sorry it took so long my laptop is acting up again! It took a while to get back running, so here it is.**

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

""How did you get that?" He hissed again loudly as the whole family came rushing in as Edward informed them of the information that his is getting out of Jace's mind. "Missy Ray Cullen tell me why you had an unknown vampire scent on you and how you got that bruise?"

Looking around I knew that I had no way of getting out of this mess except for telling the truth.

"Missy you need to tell us what went on in Rome," Mom pleaded slightly for me to come clean.

Looking at my family and Jace's faces I sighed, "They said it was a warning for my family that," I steeled my voice, "the Volturi know I exist."

"The VOLTURI!" Everyone hissed out in surprise or anger I'm not quite sure. Great what trouble did I just create?

* * *

"The VOLTURI did this to you? Who was it? Which guard member did this to you?" Jace asked through gritted teeth as he backed me up into the plush arm chair. "Missy Ray you will answer me NOW!"

"I-I-I" I stuttered not sure what to do as I pulled my legs to my chest hugging them to me.

"Jace wait stop," Alice yelled as my eyes were wide and slightly fearful. "Jace you're scaring her stop." Jace suddenly stopped and looked around at all of us his eyes were still pitch black and his breathing was uneven.

"Jace man you need to calm down." Dad told him as he looked like he was coming out of a trance. I suddenly felt a wave of calm go over the room, Jace's breathing returned to normal but his eyes were still that eerie deathly black color, it was such an unusual color of black I have never seen anyone of the vampires I have meets eyes turn that color.

"Now Missy, sweetie will you please tell us what happened?" Bella asked softly, I tried to break the trance I was in still staring at Jace wondering what to do.

"I think Jace needs to hunt first than we will have this conversation," Carlisle spoke up to my left, "Maybe we should all hunt just in case."

"NO," Jace growled as he circled me chair making sure no one got to me. "I will NOT allow Missy to be on her own." He hissed mincingly that it was frightening.

"Okay Jace the guys will hunt and the girls will stay here no one will get to Missy, she will be alright." Jasper said in a commanding tone that no one wanted to argue with although Jace looked like he could care less, "Jace you need to hunt or else you might hurt Missy."

Jace looked at me with mixed emotions of fear to hurt me and compassion and caring look.

"I promise Jace I will not leave the house until you come back okay? You need to hunt please for me," I promised and pleaded at the same time still in my curled up position. Jace nodded slightly before the boys each gave me a look and left leading him out. The girls than looked at me softly.

"Oh dear-y what in the world happened to you?" Esme asked in an emotional voice.

"Missy, sweetie why didn't you tell us yesterday I understand why you didn't tell your mom or dad but you could have talked to anyone of us Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper or me," Bella asked quietly as she pulled me into her arms.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" My mother snapped at Bella.

"Mom she means that you would have reacted bad, along with dad, Jasper and Edward. Bella the only people I would tell yesterday would be grandma, Alice, or you, maybe grandpa." I replied.

"Why didn't you then?" Mom asked encircling her arms around my shoulders.

"You're kidding right, if I told Alice she would tell either Jasper or Edward, Jasper because he would know something was up and Alice can't keep secrets to well, or Edward by one little slip of the brain. I couldn't tell Bella because she would feel guilty over hiding something that involved my safety so she would either tell one of my parents or call Jace. " I explained.

"Why not tell me then?" Grandma asked sitting on the couch wondering why I wouldn't tell her.

I give a slight laugh, "You're kidding right grandma, if I told you, you would tell grandpa who would in turn tell everyone because it is my safety blah, blah, blah do I need to say more?" I asked at there no, I asked a question that has been running through my mind. "Um why did Jace freak out like that? I mean I knew he would be mad but his eyes they-they were a deathly looking black."

"Oh… that," Mom seem reluctant to answer.

"Yeah that what was it mom?" I repeated the question as mom looked to the other girls for an answer.

"Missy, you might need to ask Jasper that question us girls don't know exactly what happened just that he is protective of you." Alice spoke up for the first time, "I wouldn't ask the other guys they don't know, your best bet to get a good answer is either Jasper or Jace those two are the only ones that can answer your question in this house."

"Grandpa doesn't know?" I asked he has been around a long time I think it's around 400 years now.

"No he doesn't he has never seen a vampire have this reaction. "Alice once again answered. "But don't worry Jace won't hurt you he loves you."

"Oh well than," I really didn't know what to say. I need to think about what just happened this is all so new to me. I got up to go to my room and grab my iPod.

"Missy where are you going?" Mom asked me with a glint in her eye that resembled worry.

"I just need some air," I breathed.

"You can't go outside Missy, Jace will freak," Bella said a little too quickly I almost didn't here her as worry covered her face.

"Chilly Bella I was just going to my room listen to music think ok, I'll be fine." I replied making my way out of the room.

"But Missy you said-" Grandma started.

"I said I wouldn't step foot out of the house I never said I wouldn't leave the room." I interrupted her. "I will be upstairs I just want to be alone for now ok!"

"Okay sweetie," Alice answered this time while the others nodded in agreement. With their okay I hurried out of the room and to my own so that I could relax. I have to decide it I want to ask Jasper what happened and risk an embarrassing conversation with him. Or ask Jace and risk being mortified for life. Hmmm, like this is that hard or a choice so there for I will ask either one of them when the time is right and when no one is around that way I don't seem completely unaware.

Music soothed my head and let me fall in a daydream state where I ignored the outside world and was comforted in my thoughts. The outside world is to complicating sometimes boyfriends, teenage relationships are hard as it is but when you boyfriend is a half vampire and your family is all vampire life is just weird. Vampires do things a little differently then us humans or the werewolves. My family sometimes seem to forget I am human so I don't know what is normal or bizarre behavior but going off what the girls said his is not normal so what am I suppose to make of this.

Suddenly I heard a really loud and frightening growl and something that sounded like boulders being hit together. I went to my stereo and turned it off listening to what was going on down stairs when my door flew off its hinges scaring me. I jumped back into my desk chair and flip over it landing on my butt.

"Ow," I moaned out as I hit the corner of the desk with my elbow. "What the hell-" I stopped looking up into the vampire that was starring down at me. "Jace are you okay?" I asked softly starring into yet again deathly black eyes it didn't seem as if he hunted at all. He didn't answer just scoped me up as if I was a baby he cradled me in his arms holding me tightly against his chest and breathed deeply. I am thankful that he is sniffing the side that didn't get licked and bruised by the other vampire. "Um, Jace…" I trailed off not sure what to do.

The next blink of my eye we were sitting downstairs in an arm chair I was moved around so that I sat in his lap curled in his chest he kept smelling my hair.

"Jace let go of my daughter, Missy come and sit over here," Dad ordered but was only met with a fierce growl scaring me.

"No you did _NOT_ keep her safe," He growled man this growling is getting on me nerves now. "You let her out of your sight, she could be dead if they didn't let her go."

"Now you hold on a minute mister! That is my DAUGHTER and I don't care what you say she is going to come over here and tell us what happened," Mom was getting pissed but it was just making Jace more agitated. He growled and was about to retort.

"Mom, dad calm down please you are NOT HELPING THINGS!" I yelled than turned into Jace grabbing his face so that I could look into his eyes, "Jace _please_ calm down, please!" I pleaded.

Jace's eyes slightly dimmed so that the color wasn't so dark but still had that dangerous look to it. "Missy?" I nodded, his face relaxed and the constant growl stopped as he loosened his hold on me. "Why did you go upstairs?"

"I uh I wanted to listen to music and relax in my room, I promised you I wouldn't leave the house not the room." I replied a little heated.

"Without someone with you are you nuts what if someone was in your room?" Am I really getting scolded for leaving the room without anyone with me.

"But-"I was about to argue, when suddenly he tightened his hold and growled in warning my eyes went wide as I wasn't prepared for this action.

"Emmett stay back," Jasper hissed, "You are going to scare him."

"Are you kidding he is going crazy and my daughter is sitting on his lap you are nuts." Dad hissed back.

"No Emmett you don't get it, just leave it," Jasper commanded, "You will only make him hurt you." Thankfully dad backed off and Jace calmed slightly.

"Now Missy baby, will you please tell me what happened." It was more of a demand than a request from Jace. I hesitated not sure if I should I looked to Jasper since he knew what was going on who in turn nodded encouragement.

"Um okay well when Edward and Bella left me and dad is where I'll start. I begged dad to let me go the museum by myself since dad was being awkward around me he said yes so I went to the museum by myself. " I started.

"You let our daughter go by herself in a city like Rome are you nuts?" Mom glared at dad as a small smile came to my face watching dad coward slightly. "Don't think you get off so easy Missy you convinced him to let you go."

"Yes well um…" I stuttered.

"Why don't you finish your explanation Missy?" Jasper suggested.

"Okay well I left dad and went to the museum and was looking around, oh there are so many pretty artifacts and paintings the was this one vase it-" a throat cleared so I got back on track, " Sorry anyway I turned around to go look at another part of the museum but I bummed into someone I looked up to say sorry I noticed the red eyes but I continued to say sorry and was about to go on my way when he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and to an alley way. We met with another vampire who asked if he was crazy since she noticed I was human, he tried to justify his actions by saying I reeked of vampire and was to graceful to be human the idiot. We argued a little than Jace-they let me go and told me to warn my family they know of my existence." I finished quickly hoping they didn't notice my slip.

"What was that about me?" Jace asked in a tone that I knew meant I better answer and I can't get out of it.

"Well you see when you called I was with the vampires." I grimaced as I forced myself to say.

"You didn't think it was important to mention that you were with two dangerous vampires by yourself? You lied to me about your safety!" Jace hissed tightening his grip slightly but enough to make it uncomfortable for me now to sit in his lap.

"I-I it was just-" I was cut off.

"Did you or did you not lie to me about your safety?" He asked mincingly.

"Well yes but-" I was again interrupted.

"There is no if, and, or, buts when it comes to safety Missy you should know better." I started to taste the bitter taste of guilt and anger at how he isn't letting me explain.

"Let's all go hunting give Jace to calm down a little," Alice chirped in as she danced gracefully out of the room.

"We will be back sweetie," Mom said softly looking torn as I knew she wanted to give me a hug but it just wasn't safe to do so, so she left blowing me a kiss and dragging dad out behind her. Everyone was almost gone but I called out before they could all leave.

"Wait!" I called trying to wiggle out of Jace's arms but with no success, "Jasper can you stay here?" He nodded and the others disappeared.

"Missy stop moving it isn't going to help either of you," Jasper pointed out so I gave in with a long sigh. "Now what did you want to ask?"

I looked little embarrassed but seeing as Jace's eyes are still a deathly black I thought it would be best to ask the one that was normal-ish, "I um, this is awkward why is Jace acting this way?" I asked bluntly.

"Well you see male vampires have tendency to be a bit possessive. Possessive vampires are somewhat rare because most know that there mates can care for themselves it also depends on what the vampire is exposed to as a new born or in Jace's case his whole life." Jasper explained.

"What do you mean by that? Will he become less possessive when I am changed?" I asked, "What triggered him to be protective anyways he was just fine before I left?"

"Well actually he was increasingly becoming more possessive or protective you as time has passed. What I meant when it was in his nature is that he has grown up around a large group of vampires so he feels the need to let everyone know that you are his mate and until you two have um mated there is nothing I or anyone else can do but hope he realizes that none of us are threats." He answered some of my questions.

"Okay but what when I get changed? Mated? What do you mean by mated? And what do you mean you can't do anything? There are no threats around here." I asked my panic and anger starting to seep into my words.

"I have only witnessed one change in a mated couple and he become increasing more protective the last I have from them she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without telling him or there was problems she would have rather avoided. So I cannot say for sure or not that he will or won't be protective once you are changed. Mated there is one thing that can keep the scent of your mate on you the longest it lasts about a month before they would have to mark you again this is how most vampires mark mates and others know to back off." He stopped looking at me than at Jace and back to me. I didn't look at Jace for I didn't want to see those cold deathly black eyes.

"Which is? What do they do? If it gets him to let me walk around my own house without being yelled at I'll do it." I asked impatiently getting annoyed that I keep coming up with more questions and he stops not answering them all.

"It's sex Missy," I jumped as Jace whispered that in my ear quietly.

"What?" I shrieked a little trying to move off his lap now that he seems to be semi-normal but to no avail.

"You should really stop trying to get away from me because you aren't going anywhere any time soon." He replied in my ear once again making me scowl.

"Fine if you won't let me go than answer me who in the hell are threats around here? And how is sex a way to warn others I'm a mate?" I asked irritated.

"Well you see first that I will think of everyone as a threat until they know that you are mine and quite trying to take you away from me and you stop being stubborn and realize that now you have to deal with me if you want to go anywhere. Second how the scent stays with you for the longest amount of time is through sex because um,…" Jace trailed off liking a tinge embarrassed.

"Missy when the male releases inside of you his seed his scent stays inside of you." I don't think there is a crayon out there with the bright shade of red I must look like for this is so embarrassing having your uncle tell you what happened when they mate with your boyfriend in the room, "The more you have sex or mate together the stronger the scent is."

"Thanks Jasper can you please stop talking about it now this is humiliating." I moaned in pure embarrassment.

"Missy its nothing to be embarrassed about its normal that you wouldn't know as you are human but the only problem with you being human is that Jace will be increasingly more protective of you as you can easily be hurt and now that the Volturi know about you well the whole family will be getting protective too." Jasper told me as he slowly moved closer to us.

"Jace just so you know we will not be having sex for a while. " I said stubbornly.

"Of course not I won't have sex with you until we are married and after you turn 17 I don't want your family especially Jasper or my brother to hurt me." Jace agreed with me.

"Good so should I expect not being too able to move room to room without you being notified or do I at least get to roam my house freely?" I asked tersely I know I should have let it drop but my temper gets short when I am on my period and I start tomorrow.

"Missy don't be rude," Jasper snapped getting annoyed with my attitude which isn't surprising.

"Sorry can I go to my room this has been a lot of information and I just want to lay down and relax now." I gave my puppy pout so Jace sighed let me get off his lap but held a firm grasp of my hand and led me up to my room where I snuggled into my pillows and drifted to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Volturi Academy' left. So i am thinking about adding a new story, but to do that i would love some more Feedback! So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**I am out for summer so I should be able to update sooner hopefully don't hold it against me if i cant! **

**Thank you to those that have been so patience and sticking with me!**

**We are done with my brother's wedding YAY! I have a new sis-in law! **

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


	29. Time pass, Christmas visitors

**Sorry its been so long! I know i have been on summer vacation but i have been super so i made this chaper longer than usual! This story is almost done! a few more chapters. School starts at the end of the month so i will try to update before then but no promise! Sorry it took so long my laptop is acting up again! It took a while to get back running, so here it is.**

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Missy don't be rude," Jasper snapped getting annoyed with my attitude which isn't surprising.

"Sorry can I go to my room this has been a lot of information and I just want to lay down and relax now." I gave my puppy pout so Jace sighed let me get off his lap but held a firm grasp of my hand and led me up to my room where I snuggled into my pillows and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were weird to say the very least, Jace was with me 24/7 well unless I went to the bathroom. Going downstairs for food-Jace right there, I go to do laundry—Jace following me. I couldn't get any closer than 5 feet to me family without Jace going into protective mate growling in warning to my family. I was starting to get annoyed I knew that Vampires are different than humans and have accepted that, but they also have many human qualities that make it hard to remember that they have a different way of thinking. This protective thing is like a dad who locks their little girl in the closet to keep them away from all those horny teenage boys, except for in this case Jace is the one that is keeping me away from any potential harm.

Finally after a week and a half, I was allowed to roam my house freely as Jace didn't follow me everywhere. I was also able to hug my family without that constant growling Jace had a habit to do. He was finally trusting the family, and me in other words.

"So now that we have the whole—I can get close to family, what's the next step cause I am going to blow a gasket if I have to stay in this house all summer. Not the mention school is going to be starting in a little less than 2 months, I am planning going snowboarding, and play basketball." I say we all sit down at the dining table for a family meeting. "Plus you can't forget my skateboarding competitions I do."

"Well that is a good point, don't forget Missy you are going to be on the dance team too. Alice and Bella will still be there so they will lead the dance team most likely. Jace, and Edward are the only others going to school this year but I'm sure they will keep you in line, Edward plays basketball of course, so he will be okay." Mom explained.

"Yeah, yeah, you do realize that I don't need protection, I have survived years without vampires watching out for me so it doesn't have to start now," I huffed.

"Yes you do," Jace's voice was hard as he said it, while his eyes narrowed.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Missy don't argue the Volturi are going to be watching you, so it is for our peace of mind that we know you are being watched," Dad told me as he sat across me.

"I agree with your father," Mom said as I turned to her for help.

"Fine, okay so someone will always be with me for afterschool activities got it. Now that doesn't answer the question from earlier, am I not going to be able to get close to any of my friends or teammates at school without having Jace go into scary possessive vampire mode?"

"Well babe I won't be too happy if I suspect something going on between them and you but I should be fine, we are going to start going out like to the mall, movies, arcade, and that kind of thing so that I can get use to you not being with me 24/7 so that by school starts we should be as close to normal as we can be." Jace explained to me.

"Thanks Jace, I love you," I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I think this year is going to be interesting, can you believe it will be senior year for me!" I say happily.

"Yeah it is going to be interesting," my family said at the same time, creepy.

Life for the next two months were interesting to say the least, we continued our dance lessons, mom, Alice, and Nessie decided that they were going to buy all my school clothes without consulting me but I wasn't that bothered it meant I didn't have to go shopping. Jace has learned to control his possessive/protective vampire mode, as long as I give him a smile, or touch him in a way he calms down.

School started all too soon to my dismay; Nothing really happened until around Christmas, the basketball team is on our way to once again be champions same with the dance team.

Its during Christmas when things get a little interesting. As Jace and I arrive home from a day on the slopes snowboarding we sensed something not right. There were two unknown SUVs' in the drive-way.

"Jace do you know who that could be?" I asked.

"No, but I might have an idea." Jace answered, "But it's not an idea I hope is right."

"Well there is only one thing to do, go in and see what is going on, we can go through the garage." I tell him as he puts my truck in park.

"Missy let me get this straight you want to go in even though you have no clue who is in the house?" Jace asked as if I was crazy.

"Uh, yeah, it is my home, let's go," I say as I go to open my door but Jace grabs me before I can. "What the hell Jay let go?"

"Missy remember that thing about protective mate, well unless you want to be on a tight leash you will listen to me very carefully understand?" Jace warned his eyes going darker within seconds.

"O-okay Jace, I love you," I tried to sooth entwined our fingers together as another effort. "Please Jay calm down your eyes are changing."

"I love you too babe," He rubbed my cheek with his other hand, "Are you listening to me?" I nodded immediately, "Good, you are going to stay behind me the whole time, if I say go to your room, you go to your room, if I tell you to hide, you hide. But for now I want you to stay behind me and your hand stays with a grip on my shirt you understand?"

"Yes Jace I know it will be okay, I will be…right behind you," I swallowed not liking that I have to hide and be lead into my own house.

"If you let go of my shirt for something you better have a damn good explanation because I promise you will regret it, if you want to let go ask me and I will either tell you it's okay or not you understand?" he threatened.

"Yes Jay, can we go in um…now?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah we can we will drop our stuff off in the garage for now," With that we grabbed our stuff and slowly walked into the garage, setting our things down as soon as we stepped into the garage to free our hands. "Now don't let go of my shirt unless I say so," he commanded.

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt we slowly made our why to the door that enters the house, we made it into the laundry room through the kitchen and headed to the living room where I heard murmuring coming from.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought to myself as I felt Jace tense as we stepped into the entryway to the living room, me hiding completely behind Jace so I can't see anything. I leaned to see around Jace making sure I have kept my hand fisted in his shirt. Leaning around I see there are figures dressed in cloaks on one side where I am guessing that dad, Edward, Carlisle moved more furniture as some were sitting; While on the other side my family sat stiffly with Whitney. No one seemed to pay us any attention as they talked back and forth too fast for me to make out what they were saying.

"Um…Mom, Dad?" I asked quietly still leaning around Jace, "What's going on?" Everyone's head whipped in my direction.

"Oh Jace you're here," Whitney replied in relief as she came and hugged Jace, and me.

"What's going on here? Why are _they_ here?" Jace's voice got cold and demanding as he pushed me out of their view hiding me again.

"Missy come sit down," Mom said pointing to the love seat couch, "You've been on your feet all day. You must me tired."

"I will go get you a snack," Grandma got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Go sit down dear." I started to go towards the couch when Jace grabbed my arm pulling me behind him again growling at me.

"Sorry Jay! I-I spaced for a minute can we please go sit down?" I whispered as quietly as I can, but I knew that the vampires in the room heard me as I heard a couple small chuckles.

"Fine," his hard voice made me aware of how close I was to being on a tight leash with him again. I'm glad my hand never moved from his shirt. Jace lead me over to the love seat.

"May…I let go of your shirt now Jay?" I ask into his ear so that no one can hear me even with vampire hearing, he nodded slightly so I let go of my death grip on his shirt but kept my arm around his waist as we sat down. His arm protectively lay on my shoulders as he growled at the cloaked figures that were chuckling.

"Here you are dear," Grandma set a glass of water and a bowl of fruit on the coffee table in from of the couch.

"Thanks grandma but I'm not really that hunger." I say softly as she goes to seat next to grandpa.

"Missy eat, we were on the slopes all day," Jace stated I opened my mouth protest, "Don't argue with me." His voice like steel, I avoided eye contact and grabbed the bowl starting to eat a little leaning into him. "Now tell me what is going on? And why _they _are here?"

"Now Jace behave," Whitney's scolding went quiet at the look he gave her.

"Jace, Missy, I would like to introduce you to the Volturi," Grandpa spoke up. "Volturi this is Jace Taylor and his mate Missy McCarthy Cullen Emmett and Rosalie's daughter."

"She is full human how can she be their daughter?" A childlike voice asked freezing me. I have heard that voice before.

"We adopted her," Mom answered unfreezing me shaking my head I began to eat slowly.

"Sweetie why did you freeze when Jane spoke?" Bella asked watching me carefully.

"No reason, just surprised me is all," I answer calmly as I look at Bella, than looked up at Jace as he coughed. "What?"

"You are lying through your teeth," I gapped at him. "Right Jasper?"

"What? It's true it just surprised me, I thought the Volturi were all big and tough so hearing some with a childlike voice was surprising." I answer truthfully.

"HEY!" Jane growled at me for calling her childlike, "I am not a child."

"Do not growl at my mate!" Hissed Jace.

"Jay please calm down, can you please introduce yourselves," I say, "I feel out of the loop as you know our names yet I don't know your names."

"Of course my dear, that is fair," A grandfather-y voice spoke up before he lowered his hood he had long dark brown hair in a really old popular cut, but in defense he did look like a grandfather. "My name is Aro Volturi." The others put there hoods down also, there was in total eight of them.

"I am Caius Volturi," Another grandfather looking guy with shoulder length blonde white hair.

"I am Marcus Volturi," the third brother and last grandfather looking guy there, with shoulder length brown blackish hair color.

"As you can guess I'm Jane, this is my brother Alec," Childlike girl with blonde hair says pointing to a boy that has brown hair and looked like her. I knew this two but I hope that no one realizes that these are the two that threatened me as Jace would kill them so fast. "This is Felix, Demitri, and Heidi."

"Nice to meet you," I reply setting the unfinished bowl of fruit on the coffee table. "Let me guess you are here to check up on us?"

"Yes we are," Aro answered.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but what is the deal with Alec and Jane, Missy?" Jasper asked in that military voice.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"What does she feel Jasper?" Jace asked.

"She feels recognition, and a little fear." Jasper asked as I purse my lips. I always forget he can read my emotions. "Now she feels anger at me for reading her emotions."

"Recognition?" Jace asked, Jasper nodded; Jace than breathed deeply. "Want to confess?" My eyes widened.

"Jay I-I don't want to cause trouble here can you please drop this?" I look around for help no one is going to help me though this is between mates.

"Answer me Missy now, if you don't want to cause trouble you need to confess now or your just digging yourself a hole." Jace told me his eyes getting darker.

"Okay, okay Jane, " Taking a deep breath, " and Alec are the ones that talked to me that day in Rome."

"So let me get this straight the vampires that gave you that bruise and made Jace fully creak is in this room yet you were going to sit there like nothing happened?" Mom asked her voice rising.

"Uh, for now yeah, it has be months since it happened." I answered.

"Missy!" Dad said upset. "You should have said it as soon as you recognitized them.

"Hey we still have guest here, can we discuss this later?" I replied annoyed.

"Oh we _will_ be talking later."Jace answered as we turned our attention back to the Volturi.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' and 'Volturi Academy' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Summer with the Enemy' left.**** So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**I am out for summer so I should be able to update sooner hopefully don't hold it against me if i cant! **

**Thank you to those that have been so patience and sticking with me!**

**We are done with my brother's wedding YAY! I have a new sis-in law! **

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


	30. Talking with Jace, Christmas Surprise!

**Sorry its been so long! I know i have been on summer vacation but i have been super so i made this chaper longer than usual! This story is almost done! a few more chapters. School starts at the end of the month so i will try to update before then but no promise! Sorry it took so long my laptop is acting up again! It took a while to get back running, so here it is.**

**Missy POV (Last chapter recap)**

"Uh, for now yeah, it has be months since it happened." I answered.

"Missy!" Dad said upset. "You should have said it as soon as you recognitized them.

"Hey we still have guest here, can we discuss this later?" I replied annoyed.

"Oh we _will_ be talking later."Jace answered as we turned our attention back to the Volturi.

* * *

I swallowed the fear at what Jace is going to do as I look towards our guest the feared vampire royalty the Volturi. This day is going to get worse before it gets better.

"First thing I want to get straight, no one is to lay a finger on my mate," Jace hissed to the Volturi, "I_ will_ kill you… slowly." I felt a shiver go down my spine at the ice in his voice.

"Now son, I don't think that would be necessary," Caius tried to sooth Jace, "I am sure that no vampire in this room would be stupid enough to harm your mate."

"Hmm, is that so?" Dad said crossing his arms over his chest. "Because from what we heard the twin witches over there already knew that Missy was a mate, when the witch boy over there put his scent on Missy."

"Hey," Alec tried to defend himself, "In my defense I didn't know that her mate was a crazy possessive vampire, I thought those were suppose to be extremely rare." I scowl at the vampire, thinking you really had to point that out I must be picked on to have it this bad the fates must not like me.

"By your memories and thoughts Alec, Jane you both knew that he was protective and there for possessive as she asked you if it was normal to for vampires to be possessive." Edward piped up as he read their thoughts. Jace growled as he heard this.

"Um… Excuse me I know everyone in my family is holding up a lot of pent of anger at this moments so can we move this meeting along, as I would like to be able to spend the rest of Christmas break without even more vampires around making Jace crazy." I say forcefully. "Since I already have to tell him where I go, I don't want to have a vampire babysitter again so let's move this along."

"What?" Jace growled in my ear making me shiver, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that…" I hear a soft chuckle from Volturi, looking at them I see that Jane has a smug little smirk on her face, I scowl at her, "I mean, I love you Jace." I chickened out not being able to stand up to him he is the one that holds my life in his hand, it is his decisions that will hold my future.

"We _will_ talk later, now I love you babe," Jace stated with a slight icy tinge to his voice, "For now Missy keep quiet." I nodded feeling like a small child, I try to curl up into the side of the couch it would put a little space between the two of us.

"Jane wipe that smirk off your face," Jasper's chilling military voice cut through the tension in the room.

"Why should I? Besides I can do what I like," She smirked even bigger looking at me, I made to retort but stopped when Jace picked me up placing him in his lap.

"I suggest Jane that you do as Jasper said and wipe that smirk off your face, or I will do it for you," Jace suggested to Jane. "Now lets move back to the reason why you are here."

"Oh right that, well you see we had to follow up on those few covens that are becoming to big and soon will be attracting attention." Aro answered, "We also had to follow up on the warning Jane and Alec gave."

"Yes I warning that we already knew," Mom says, "you warned us that she would need to be changed a few years after we adopted her. It has only been a year."

"Yes well, we were checking," Aro said in his grandfather, " Besides we did not know that she was mated or a Cullen."

"It is none of your business if she is mated or not," Bella spoke up I smiled as said this as it was what I was thinking, "Even if you are the Volturi, you have no reason to know the details of someone's life." I was about to open my mouth to say thank you and give them my two cents, when Jace tightened around my body I snapped my jaw closed, narrowing my eyes at Jace. When he looked down feeling my eyes on him I buried my head in his chest.

"I see your point," Marcus said before either of his brother's could argue. With that the vampires including Jace started to talk at vampire speed leaving me clueless as my ears and brain couldn't comprehend at the speed they were talking. I started to get bored so I wiggled in Jace's lap to get in a more comfortable position, I curled into his chest laying my head in the crock of his neck I tried to listen as much as I could.

Soon though Jace had to speak up as I yawned into his neck, "I hate to interrupt but I think that it is time for Missy to go to bed, it has been a long day."

"I'm okay, I'm not tried Jay," I whispered tiredly.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy, it's time for you to go to bed." He answered in a commanding voice, "I think we should finish this later preferably after Christmas is over with, though I do _not _want the witch twins around my mate," Getting up with me in his arms, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said as I was carried away from everyone knowing that I if I fight him on me being able to walk he would win as I don't have the energy to fight him right now. Once in my room he set me on me fight carefully, "I'll change," I than grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed my old jersey to change into.

Walking back out after I changed I crawled into my bed, reached over and grabbed my remote, I turned the television on.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked he to changed into basketball shorts but his chest was left bare.

"Um, watching TV," I answered slowly, "Christmas Miracle is on."

"Yes and I'm sure it will be on tomorrow, it is time for bed so turn it off," He ordered I sighed seeing as it isn't worth fighting over I turned off the TV placing the remote on the bedside table. "Good, babe I love you."

"I love you too Jay," I reply curling into his body as he lay under the sheets with me, I reached up and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight M, don't think that you are going to get off the hook either we will be discussing that in private tomorrow but for now I want you to sleep." Jace says kissing my forehead while bringing the sheets around us. I thought I could get away with this obviously as I just got told we were to talk tomorrow I wasn't getting away with anything.

The Next day I woke up refreshed as slightly more as first I woke tin the arms of Jace meaning that the parents let Jace stay the night which is rare, but then again there are other dangerous vampires in the area they probably want to stay as much on his good side as possible. Second I realized today was Christmas Eve, something to be excited about.

Getting out of Jace's arms was a little tricky as he didn't want me to move finally I convinced him to let me up and out of bed. I dressed in a pair of nice long black sweatpants and a red cami put fuzzy socks on, did my bathroom routine and slide out of my bathroom.

"Morning Jay!" I sing as I rush past my bed where he still sat and headed downstairs, I was about half way down the steps when I was suddenly picked up from behind. "HEY! What gives? Put me down!" I screech as I was carried down the stairs.

"Calm down it's only me, " Jace says as he carefully sets me on my feet, "You thought you could get away no chance of that….. ever."

I scowl at him, "I can walk you know you don't need to carry me." With that said I stomped into the kitchen where mom, grandma, and Bella were cooking me breakfast while Alice sat at the breakfast bar looking through catalogs I slipped into the chair next to her; dad, grandpa, Jasper, and Edward sat at the table playing what looked to be poker.

"Don't think about it Missy you aren't going to be playing, " Alice chirped next to me, "Jace and you are going to his cabin to go talk after you are done eating."

"But I don't want to go anywhere it's Christmas Eve," I pouted though no one seemed effected since Jace stood right behind me. "Jay do we have to?" I ask pouting at him.

"Yes we do," He answered sliding into the seat next to me putting a possessive arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry we will be back before dinner, we aren't driving either I am just going to run us there."

"Are you sure, I am quite heavy," I say before cutting into the yummy looking blueberry pancakes that were set in front of me. "Thanks mom, grandma, Bella for breakfast it's good."

"Oh you're welcome dear."-Grandma

"You're welcome sweetie."-Bella

"Welcome baby."-Mom

They all said their welcomes at the same time. Once I finished eating I put the shoes Alice grabbed me on, then put on my comfy hooded fleece coat that Jace held out for me. Giving everyone a quick hug before going outside in the cold hand in hand with Jay; we only walked to the edge of the backyard, when Jace swooped down swept my knees from behind me so that he was carrying me bridal style.

The run was cold as the wind hit us as he sped to our destination. After about 45 minutes of running at a slow run for vampire speed at least we came to a clearing setting me on my feet we carefully walked to a beautiful little cabin.

"Its beautiful," I whisper after hearing a chuckle for Jace I remember vampire hearing, "Um, sorry I was in my own little world, it's a beautiful cabin Jay."

"Yeah it is but not nearly as beautiful as you." Jace voiced, "Let's get you inside. I will start a fire." I nodded letting him led me by the hand to the door. The inside was just as beautiful it was well kept, and had that homey feel to in. I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace as Jace started a fire he also went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the two of us.

"Jay I'm sorry for not telling you that I knew Jane and Alec it's been months since the incident in Rome and I just want to move on." I explain quickly before he can speak as he sits down next to me handing me a large mug full of hot chocolate.

"Missy let me explain a few things, I'm your mate, you're my mate we will forever and eternity be mates there is no if, ands, or buts about that. You accepted me the day you said I love you. One of these days I will make you my wife and I need to explain that no matter what happens I will always be protective of you." Jay started to explain.

"What about when I change Jace? I will be a vampire I will be able to care for myself you won't have to be protective of me," I say. "Besides it's not like you can stay by my side every minute, of everyday."I thought.

"No matter if you are a vampire or not I am your mate therefore I will be your protector, and I might not be by your side every minute but I will make sure you are safe. " I paled.

"I said that out loud didn't I, " At his nod I smacked my forehead, "Dang I, uh Jay look I-" I cut myself off realizing that if I say my thoughts I will put him in protective mode and never leave this cabin. "Never mind continue."

"Missy, if you really want to be stubborn than I can make it so that you will always be within seeing or hearing distance, I don't want to seem mean Missy but I can be a dangerous opponent to fight against. This is why I know that this is the 21st century and even though I grew up in this environment I also grew up with vampires. One thing I learned is that no matter what happens in my life I will always be a protector therefore if you want to do something, go somewhere you have to tell me." I was about to interrupt but he held up a finger, "Let me finish, now I won't keep you from being happy but if I have a concern about where you want to go or what you want to do, don't you think it is better to answer my questions or have to be within arms length for the next week or two?" He asked.

"Answering your questions," I mumble as I look into my mug of hot chocolate.

"Good, I rather have you answer my questions too since if I feel you are being honest with me, I don't feel as if I have to be a pain." Jace replied smiling at me setting his mug on the coffee table that was set in front of the couch he gentle picked me up careful not to spill my hot chocolate he tucked me into his side. "I love you Missy. But as you tried to keep things from me you aren't allowed out of my eyesight for the rest of our Christmas break."

"I love you too, I guess that is reasonable." I whisper back for the rest of the time in the cabin we talked, laughed, joked it was great he made me a sandwich for lunch which I wasn't that hungry but ate anyway to show my appreciation. Soon it was time to get back we cleaned up together, I got bundled up again waited with my hand tucked safely in Jace's own hand as he locked up before whisking me away again.

When we got back Alice squealed, "I am glad you to worked things out."

"Yeah so am I, so Santa Clause marathon after dinner?" I ask as I lead Jace into the kitchen to see everyone around the table including Whitney.

"Yep so when you are done we will settle into the living room and watch the movies, we invited Whitney to stay, Jace you are more than welcome to also." Grandma says as she place's a plate full to the brim with food in front of me.

"Thanks," I say than whisper, "I can't eat all this," I look to Jace and hand him a fork, "Grandma did you really think Jace would leave here when he knows the Volturi are close by, that would be a joke." Everyone gives a few chuckles or giggles except for Jace, and Jasper.

"Yes it would be like taking food from a shark," Whitney joked causing us to laugh.

"I don't think it is very funny, Whit," Jace says, "If you are staying here where is Tony?"

"Oh Tony is keeping the Volturi preoccupied until they can finish discussing some things with you." Whitney answered waving it off as nothing. Jace nodded before him and I went back to eating our shared dinner as the others went to ready the living room while talking.

"Ready?" I ask as I put the dirty dish and silverware into the dishwasher. At his nod we went to the living room where we got in comfy position me tucked into Jace's side as we watched all three of the Santa Clause movies. I yawned "I think I am ready for bed."

"Oh before you go, you get to open one present," Alice says in her high pitched voice handing me a Christmas wrapped rectangular box. Opening it, I pushed the tissue paper aside to see a beautiful strapless green dress. "You are to wear that tomorrow when you come downstairs, Rose will do your hair and make-up. Night."

"Okay night," I than went up to bed with Jace following me.

The Next day!

I woke up with a smile remembering that it is Christmas. "Morning Jay! Merry Christmas!" I say with a sing song voice, " Better get up and dressed, you need to get dressed too so I will see you downstairs." I say getting up only to have him pull me back to him.

"Did you forget that you are still being punished and you aren't allowed to leave my eyesight?" Jace asked, just at that moment Alice and mom walked in.

"Oh are we interrupting something?" Mom asked.

"No," I say at the same time Jace says, "Yes."

"Okay than what is going on?" Mom asked as I stared at Jace trying to get him to back down by giving my puppy dog eyes. "What is the problem?"

"Nothing is a problem mom, Let me go change and you can start on my hair." I jump up rushing to the bathroom doing my bathroom routine quickly so that I could get dressed in my gown quickly once I had my new underwear and dress on I exited the bathroom. "See Jay I'm done they can do my hair ad make-up out here if you want."

"Yes that would be great, or if you need the bathroom keep the door open, I won't allow you to do what you did earlier very often." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Jay," I lean over and kiss him sweetly. "Kay mom, Alice you will have to work in here."

"That is okay sweetie we understand," Alice says as she bounces over to my desk plugging in a curling iron and sets out some make-up.

"Oh Missy," I turn at Jace's voice, "You look beautiful in that dress." I smile sitting down as directed by mom and close my eyes letting them do what they do best, while I ate my breakfast.

"Okay there you go," Mom says as she does a last spray of hair spray, "You are all done, oh we better get dressed Alice," She than turned to my bed, "We will see you two downstairs in ten minutes."

"Okay Rose," Jace replies from lounging on the bed. I got up and moved to stand be him at the bed my hair curled and light make-up to look natural. Looking at Jace I saw that he changed into nice black slacks, black dress shirt with a green tie, the same green as my dress. "Wow, Missy you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look quite good also." I smile. Soon he leads me downstairs to see the Christmas tree surrounded by gift with everyone in the similar dresses, and dress wear just different colors to match couples; Grandma & Grandpa wear in silver, Bella & Edward in blue, Alice & Jasper in purple, Mom & Dad in red, Whitney by herself in black, and then of course Jace and I were in green.

"Boys will you distribute the presents please," Grandma ordered in a polite tone. Jace lead me over to the love seat before going and helping the boys. After all the presents were handed out to the correct person we started with the youngest person which happened to be me. The order went me, Jace, Bella, Whitney, Dad, mom, Alice, Edward, Jasper, grandma, than last was grandpa.

"Thank you guys for everything you have got me!" I say giving everyone a hug. Mom, gave me a free day at the spa pass, dad, got me a new skateboard, Whitney gave me a $50 gift card for Red Robin, grandma & grandpa gave me two tickets to Paris France, Jasper got me some books that I have been looking at, Alice gave me a dress she made it was a green summer dress, Bella &Edward gave me two tickets with backstage passes to Carrie Underwood concert. I was excited, oh and Jace gave me a emerald teardrop set of earrings, and a necklace. I tried to give it back saying it was too expensive but he wouldn't have any of that so if the end after a long whispered argument I gave in letting him place the necklace on my neck while I put the earrings in.

"Okay I think it is time for you two to eat dinner than the rest of the family will be arriving," Mom says grabbing my hand to lead me to the kitchen, I quickly grabbed Jace's hand remembering that even though it was Christmas I was still in trouble and the best way to get off quickly is to behave.

"Okay mom," Jace and I ate some food before returning back to the living room as Jake and Nessie finally showed up.

"Hey Nessie, Jake!" I saw hugging them, they were dressed the same as we were in a teal color.

"You look great, " Jake says as he handed me a gift, "Open it," I opened it to see another charm for my charm bracelet I never take off, a hand crafted wolf.

"Oh it's great thank you so much will you put it on," I smile giving him my bracelet and charm.

"Sure, and your welcome," Jake said snapping the charm in place, "We got presents for everyone!"

Soon everyone was seating around laughing and joking around. Than Jace got up and left the room coming back only to lean on the door frame.

"Well Missy I have one more gift for you," He says as everyone still talked though they were listening to him.

"No Jay, you have given me way to much already I don't need anymore." I tell him only to receive a sharp look from him, as Whitney shook her head in a way that says I should know better.

"You will like this one." He seemed confident, "A lot," Extra confident.

I was about to protest again but his hard look stopped me, "Okay Jay." He nodded with a smile as he walked closer to me hiding something behind his head.

"Merry Christmas, Missy," He knelt done putting something on the ground before moving away so that I could the German shepherd puppy that he got me.

"Oh it's so cute!" I say leaning done picking it up for a closer inspection, "You're a girl, what is her name?"

"I named her Storm," He says softly watching me, I smile.

"Well hello Storm," I greet as she licks my chin, " Yeah I like you too," I start to pat her before noticing her collar. After a minute of playing with the collar I noticed something putting Storm down by my feet where she stayed. "What is this?" I asked a little confused looking at the beautiful ring.

"Missy," Jace says softly as he kneels on one knee in front of me, "Missy Ray Likes- Cullen I love you, you are my mate, my eternal soul mate, one of my best friends. I want you by my side forever not just as my mate but as my wife too. Will you Missy Ray Cullen give me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears had started to slide down my cheeks in surprise, I nodded, "Yes, Yes, a million times yes, I love you too." I say as clearly as I can with my emotions in overdrive as he slips the diamond ring on my finger.

This was the best Christmas ever, it was senior year, I get tickets to go to France, I get to go to a concert, and Jace just proposed. I was excited, I throw my hands around his neck hugging him to me as tight as I could.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have finished my 'Angel' and 'Volturi Academy' story. So I have 'My New Family' and 'Summer with the Enemy' left.**** So please Read and REVIEW! I am going to add another story so... Yeah! This one is almost done.**

**Kay everyone i started school again, i have realized that this year is going to be a pain in my butt. SO it might take a bit longer than normal, but should get the next chapter up in a few weeks when i have time. Only three days in school and i am already stressed! UGh, i hate school!**

**Thank you to those that have been so patience and sticking with me!**

**We are done with my brother's wedding YAY! I have a new sis-in law! **

**Review PLEASE!**

**Soccershadow3**


End file.
